TLOS:An Unexpected War
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Flame, and Ember must travel to the Blizzard Mountains to find the Chronicler and ask him questions about an upcoming war. Some of my OC's are used.
1. Surprise!

Prologue

It was a dark night. The moon was up giving some light unto the lands. Spyro was walking down a trail beside a the forest by himself. He would usually be at the festival in the dragon village. It was held only once every year. However too many fans would crowd him wherever he went due to Spyro's past adventures. Giving them the slip, he got away to spend some time by himself. He sat in thought on the trail thinking about past events. Later on in the night Sparx managed to find him. Spyro made a fake smile as he approached.

"Hey Sparx", Spyro said in surprise.

"Hey Spyro", Sparx said flying toward him.

Chapter 1 Surprise!

Sparx asked, "What are you doing out here? You're missing the festival"

"I just needed to get away from some things", Spyro answered

Sparx thought of the possibilities then asked, "What things"

Spyro gave him a look which Sparx seen dozens of times before.

Sparx said after realizing it,"Oh those things,yea I gotcha. The fans?"

Spyro just sat in place while Sparx illuminated the spot where he sat at.

"If I was in your position I would be enjoying the fans seeing that I don't have any. But that

would be my case. Anywho you don't look too siked about them.

Spyro sighed,"I'm not happy with the fame and fans Sparx. It's too much for me. Everyday I go

through the same thing.

"Well do you want me to get you some food? You haven't eaten ever since this morning. Figured you might be hungry.

Spyro suddenly realizing that and got hungry said,"Yea, now that I think about it I am kinda hungry. Maybe I'll go back long enough to eat.

Sparx started to say something but heard in the bushes near the trees.

"What was that", Sparx asked in a whispered tone.

"I don't know. Something is in the bushes", Spyro answered back whispering also

"Maybe you should check it out"

"Me?" Spyro objected

Sparx overruled, "Yea you, your the fighter and its safer for me."

Spyro gave him a look then carefully snuck over to the bush. Suddenly Ember jumps out of the bush onto Spyro.

"Spyro!" she yelled, "Here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have any idea how worried I've been"

Spyro trying to push Ember off him yelled, "Ember get off me!"

Sparx started to laugh then said, "Well Spyro looks like Ember found you"

"Yea I noticed", Spyro said as he pushed Ember off after she tackled him.

"What are you doing out here Spyro?", Ember asked as she wagged her tail

Spyro answered, "I just needed to get away from some things. How did you find me anyways."

Ember giggled, "Well it's not hard to follow a glowing dragonfly"

Spyro gave Sparx a 'why' look then Sparx said, "Oh sorry Spyro, I didn't know I was being followed. Anyways I'm getting kinda hungry myself so I'll go back to the festival. Umm, have fun?"

Sparx fled leaving Spyro alone with Ember.

"Oh great", he thought to himself

He started to walk away then Ember asked, "So Spyro what are we going to do tonight"

He answered, " Actually I'm about to go back to the festival. I'm starved".

Ember said in surprise, " But I just got here, and I got stuck in a thorn bush on the way over here and now you want to leave?! What have I ever done to you?"

Spyro just sat there. He wasn't surprised by her behavior at all. It was usually an every day thing that he had to go through.

Then Ember said, " Besides I already brought a basket of food for us to eat. I figured you might be hungry, so I decided that we should have a picnic".

Spyro surprised said, " But it is dark. Should we really have a picnic when it is dark."

Spyro was obviously trying to get out o a jam. But he was quite hungry now for the smell of fresh cooked steak came unto his nostrils. Ember just sat and was thinking of an answer.

"Well I for one have always wanted to have a picnic during the night. It is so peaceful out here too and the ocean is always a good place to go", Ember persuaded

Spyro was suddenly deep in thought. The ocean. So vast, so peaceful. The ocean waves crashing down on the sand. He would think of the times when he was young that he and his friends would race down the beach trying to outrun one another. He had so much fun. But then his adventures got in the way and he hasn't been able to have fun like that ever since.

Suddenly Spyro was being tapped on the shoulder, "Hey Spyro, I set up the food for us. It's all ready.

"Huh, what, oh".

Spyro looked to see all the food was set up for the picnic. He obviously was daydreaming longer than he thought.

Spyro thought, "Arg, how does she do that."

Spyro sighed, "Well seeing that I am here, I might as well go ahead and eat something"

Ember jumped up saying, "Yippee, it's a date then"

"No it's not. I'm just hungry. That's all"

Ember asked, "Are you sure Spyro? I know that you have been after me for a while".

"Yes I'm sure", Spyro said ignoring Ember.

Then Ember passed a steak to Spyro then said, "It's a date then".

Spyro ignored her so he could at least have a descent meal. He figured he could either argue through the whole meal, or have a descent one. After about 15 minutes or so Spyro got full on steak, bread, biscuits, even eggs. Instead of listening to Ember's constant talking, Spyro decided that he wanted to go to sleep. So Spyro told Ember to look up in the sky for he saw a shooting star. She stared long enough for Spyro to sneak away from her. Instead of going back to the village, Spyro decided to go to the beach. It has been awhile since the last time he saw it. When he arrived, he lied down and closed his eyes, listening to the crashing of ocean waves. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep for he was tired and it was late. As Spyro slept, he had a strange dream that he was running through a burning field. A battle was raging between the dragons and some other creatures. They looked like fauns but the legs weren't right. Then Spyro heard someone yell, " Watch out! They are tougher than they look!"


	2. Search Party Of Two

Chapter 2 Search Party Of Two

Spyro woke up to a peaceful morning. Still groggy he could hear the ocean waves crashing on the sand and the birds singing. It seemed all so peaceful

"Already awake Spyro",said a familiar voice

Confused Spyro turned to see Ember laying down beside him

"AHH! Ember what are you doing here", exclaimed Spyro

Still half-asleep Ember said,"Well after you disappeared last night I followed your tracks. I followed them hear where I found you sleeping so I laid down beside you so you would have some company. Why did you leave without telling me anyways?"

Spyro, surprised at the answer, said,"Well I figured you wanted to be alone for a little while so I came here. Then I guess I dozed off." Spyro hoped she would buy it.

Ember just looked at him then said,"Yeah, sure Spyro. We were on a date why would I want to be alone?"

Spyro sighed, "Well first, it wasn't a date and secondly, I kinda wanted to be alone.

Ember said as she got up and brushed the sand of her pink scales, "Well, it was fun anyways."

Spyro also got up, "Well I am going back to the village. We still have two more days of it left so I am going to enjoy them."

"Ok Spyro. I'm going to go wash up at the waterfall. I'll see you later on today."

"Ok see you later", Spyro said relieved that she was going away.

Spyro watched her fly off to make sure she did leave. Afterwards he looked into the sky then jumped spreading his large orange wings. As he flew he watched the scenery go by and caught a glimpse of Ember heading toward the waterfall. He seen some wildlife too like deer and rabbits. As he approached the village he landed just before he got to it. He walked the rest of the way to prevent fans from seeing him. He arrived in the village but didn't get very far. As he walked he heard someone yell, "Hey look it's Spyro! He's back!"

"Oh crap", Spyro said to himself.

Everyone gathered around him in seconds. They asked random questions about his past adventures, how he has been, and where he was last night. He tried to answer any questions the best he could leaving the little thing he ran into last night out of the picture. Eventually they left and went back to their business. Relieved Spyro headed to his hut, his home, the one thing that always made him happy. His hut was quite large. He stayed with his buddy Sparx and shared his home with his friend, Flame. Flame looked almost like Spyro in all but color. He was red instead of purple.

Spyro walked to the hut and opened the door yelling, "Hey guys, I'm back."

He waited for a response but never got one. Spyro checked the hut for them but he couldn't

them.

"I wonder where they are. I hope they didn't get into any trouble last night."

Spyro then went searching in the village. It seemed strangely deserted now. Spyro checked around until he seen Sparx lying beside a hut obviously sleeping.

Spyro ran over to him exclaiming along the way, "Sparx wake up!"

Sparx woke up saying, "Spyro not so loud. My head hurts. It's like I got a migraine."

"Sorry Sparx. Do you know where Flame is. I've been looking for him too but I can't seem to find him."

"Sorry big guy. After he drunk that drink last night he went crazy. He did odd things then he staggered off somewhere."

Spyro asked, "Wait a second, what drink."

Sparx looked up at Spyro then said, "I don't know. They served them at the festival last night. But only me, Flame, and two other dragons drunk it."

Spyro confused said, "Hmm, well I'm going to try to find Flame"

Spyro began to walk away when Sparx asked, "Hey could you help me get back to the hut. I still feel like crap."

"Sure Sparx. Hop on my back."

Along the way back Sparx asked, "By the way,what did Ember want last night?"

Spyro sighed, "I don't want to talk about it Sparx. She doesn't seem to get what I try to tell her."

"Ah I know what you mean."

After Spyro got Sparx back into the hut he began to leave when he ran into Cynder.

Cynder is a black dragon with a red underbelly with six horns on her head.

"Hi Spyro, where have you been all morning?" Cynder asked

"Oh just looking for Flame and Sparx. I found Sparx a few minutes ago but I'm still searching for Flame"

Spyro began to walk off then asked, "Hey Cynder."

"Yea Spyro"

"Do you know anything about some drinks that was served during the festival last night. They were some new drinks that made Sparx's head hurt this morning and no doubt Flames."

Cynder sat in thought then answered, "You mean that stuff the dragons found on a big boat last night?"

Spyro surprised asked, "What big boat"

"You mean you don't know. Some younger dragons were in the forest when they found some big boat last night. They found drinks on board then brought them back to the elders. The elders figured it was for the festival since they were waiting for the drinks to be delivered to them. The younger dragons only said they found them. The elders served them but only four drinks were given. The real drinks were delivered and the elders immediately got rid of it. The drinks were now realized to be alcoholic so the elders disposed of them that night."

After hearing this story Spyro asked Cynder, "Do you happen to know where the ship is?"

"Yea actually. A couple of days ago I had animal control. While I was flying I seen a big boat deep in the forest. Though I never checked it out."

Spyro asked, "Maybe we should check it out later. But first I gotta find Flame."

Cynder smiled, "I'll lend a hand"

Spyro and Cynder went searching for Flame in the village. They searched everywhere but never fond him so they decided to searched the outskirts of it. They searched the woods, the trails, beaches but still no luck. Then they decided to split up to cover more ground. Cynder went back to the village to see if Flame was in any of the huts. Spyro re-searched the forest. Cynder searched any hut she came by and asked any villagers if they had seen him. Some dragons didn't know anything others pointed in directions. Cynder followed where they pointed but still no luck.

While Cynder searched so did Spyro. He took flight above the treetops in search of Flame. The only thing he found though was wildlife. As Spyro flew he heard a loud continuous crashing noise.

"Of course! The waterfall. We never checked there. Flame probably decided to wash up after last night."

Spyro landed beside the waterfall then yelled, "Flame! Flame! Are you here?"

Spyro then turned the corner to the waterfall itself then became shocked.

"SPYRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!", yelled Ember

Then Spyro Became worried, "Aw crap, how is she still here. It's been almost an hour"

Spyro still heard Ember yelling, "Spyro you are going to get it now. Wait until I get my claws on you. You're gonna pay. This isn't no peepshow you know."

Then Spyro turned around and went back around the corner then heard a flapping noise over the looked up to see Cynder descending down to him.

"I found Flame. He was passed out in a haystack."

Then Ember heard Ember still yelling but Spyro nor Cynder could make out what it was.

Cynder asked Spyro, "Is the Ember? What's she yelling about."

Spyro began to say but couldn't, "Well I uh...I'll tell you later"

Spyro and Cynder sat talking about the big boat and the alcohol. Then Ember came from around the corner.

"Ah that was a refreshing shower."

Spyro exclamed, "Well I hope so you were in the waterfall for over an hour."

Cynder seemed confused, "Ok what happened now?"

Ember walked over to her and wispered to her. Spyro couldn't hear as a result of the waterfall but he assumed it was about him walking in on Ember while she was bathing.

Ember stopped then looked at Spyro along with Cynder. Then Ember said, "Lets get him Cynder."

"You got it", she responded

"OH, CRAP", Spyro yelled

Spyro evaded her then ran away into the forest. If he tried to fly getting away wouldn't be that easy but down here on the ground, the trees could provide some cover. Spyro was a pretty fast runner. But so was Cynder. Ember fell behind a little bit but seemed to keep up with Cynder somehow. Spyro ran by a cave. Seeing an opportunity he decided to take it and ran inside. He hid behind a rock near the mouth of the cave then heard Cynder and Ember stop right in front of it. Spyro peeked over the rock and Cynder looked dead at him. Was Spyro spotted? Maybe not. HE looked over the rock again only to see Ember standing there. Now Spyro was worried.

"BOO!", Cynder yelled from behind him.

"OH MY GOSH", Spyro yelled as he fell on the ground backwards.

Cynder began laughing uncontrollably,"HAAAHAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAA! That was so funny. If only you could have seen the look on your face when I scared you. Priceless."

Ember ran inside to see Cynder laughing and Spyro getting up off the ground. "What happened?"

Cynder said through her laughter, "I just scared the crap out of Spyro. You should have seen the look on his face."

Spyro was about to make his remark until he saw a cave drawing on a nearby wall.

Spyro walked towards them asking, "What are these things on the wall? Are they cave drawings?"

Cynder stopped laughing looked then said, "Yea, they look like it."

Ember ran over to see also saying, "Oh I wanna see cave drawings."

The drawings dragons and the same creatures that were in Spyro's dreams. It showed the creatures living their life then the next drawing showed dragons descendng from the sky, flaming all the creatures. Then it showed the dragons living their lives. The last drawing showed the dragons charging toward the creatures in which the creatures held spears. A war? Spyro guessed but wasn't sure.

"All these drawings look particularly old", Cynder suggested.

"They sure do",Spyro responded.

Ember interuppted, "Ok this has been exciting and stuff but we should get back to the village."

"I guess your right",Spyro said.

They left the cave then Spyro, Cynder, and Ember jumped up and took flight back to the village.


	3. A Clue To The Past?

Chapter 3 A Clue To The Past?

"Hiya Spyro"

"Hiya Sparx, I guess your feeling better?" Spyro asked

"I suppose. Still sometimes get a wrack in the head but I'm ok right now."

Spyro relieved said, "Good, where is Flame?"

"He's in here",Sparx said as he led him

Sparx led him to Flame's bedroom where Flame sat in front of his window examining the outdoors.

"Hey Spyro",Flame said as Spyro walked in his room

"Hey Flame. Good to see that you are ok."

"Yea just don't let me drink that stuff again. It was fun I suppose but the morning is where it kill you. Funny I don't remember much from last night though."

Spyro smiled then made a slight nod toward Flame. As he was about to leave he remembered something.

Spyro looked at Cynder then asked, "Hey Cynder do you know where the big boat is?"

Flame asked, "What big boat? What are you talking about I don't remember hearing anything about a boat."

Spyro answered without looking at him, "The boat where the alchohol came from. Some young dragons found them aboard it."

Flame exclamed, "I wanna go see it!"

Cynder interrupted, "Ok, you will, you can come along with us."

"Hey I wanna go too",Ember said as she walked in the room.

Spyro looked at Sparx, "You coming too I suppose?"

"Yea I guess. I got nothing to do here."

They left the hut then the four dragons and dragonfly took flight as they leaped into the air. Spyro was always the highest jumper so he was the last to start flapping his and Cynder talked along the way leaving Ember just out of earshot so she wouldn't butt in on their course she kept trying to catch up to them but never succeeded.

Around 12 to13 minutes later Cynder said, "We're here"

Everyone looked down and Spyro was astonished. It was a big boat. A huge vessel with a large deck with a wheel near the back to steer the sails. Broken windows were on the side and holes in hull were spotted everywhere. Spyro noticed the sail. It had a design on it. He examined it carefully trying not to miss anything.

"Skull and crossbones", Spyro said to himself.

"The other pirates I seen when I was younger didn't have this particular design on their sails. I wonder what this means."

They landed on the deck and everyone began searching it and found many things. Broken up barrels and boards, gun powder, cannonballs that looked too old to be used anymore, and rusted cannons.

Spyro broke the silence, "All this stuff looks really old. I wonder how long this has been out here?"

Cynder then warned everyone, "Watch out for weak floors. This flooring looks rotten. Lets go one person at a time so we wo-" Cynder was suddenly interrupted at the sound of the floor breaking through and Ember getting her leg stuck in the hole.

"AAGG! Someone come help me", yelled Ember.

Spyro ran over to help saying along the way, "Are you ok Ember?"

"Yea, I think so. Just help me up please."

Spyro grabbed Embers front paws and helped her up.

"You got it Spyro", Cynder asked

"Yea she's ok", Spyro said as he examined her leg.

Cynder giggled then said, "Figures by the time I say something about the weak floors she falls through one. Ironic isn't it."

Not enjoying Cynder's remark Ember said, "Thanks Spyro. Your really sweet."

"Thanks. Ok lets go down deck to see what is down there"

Spyro turned around to see everyone already went there. Spyro hurried before the situation got out of hand. Knowing Ember anything could happen.

Spyro walked down the steps then heard Flame yell, "Hey Spyro! Over here!"

Spyro walked over to Flame to see him standing near a busted barrel with broken bottles in it.

Flame picked one up saying, "These look like the bottles that had the alchohol in it from last night."

Spyro looked at it also then said, "If these are the samee bottles then this must be the same boat that the alchohol came from."

Flame went looking in other places while Sparx sat in the middle to be a bright lanturn for everyone so they could see better. Ember just sat in one place complaining how nasty and dirty everything sat playing with her amulet she wore around her neck. The amulet was heart-shaped with a smaller heart inside of it made of a red jewel.

Spyro finished looking then said out loud, "Well we should head back to the village and tell a dragon elder where the boat is so they can investigate into it."

"Wait a second", said Cynder

Spyro walked over to where she was asking, "What is it Cynder? Did you find something?"

"I found bones. I wonder what they are bones from?"

Flame came over with an interested look on his face and Sparx flew over to them so they could see them better.

Flame said as he examined the bones, "Never seen anything like this before."

Spyro kept staring then asked Cynder, "Doesn't these bones look something like those things from inside that cave we found?"

Cynder looked at Spyro, "You mean those cave drawings, those things holding the spears? It's a look-alike but is it possible?"

This had everyone concerned on what this was and how the bones got here. Sparx flew down the said, "Ok, am I the only one creeped out by all of this? We should leave before these bones come to life andtry to kill us or some terrible thing happens."

Spyro said, "Come on everyone, we are leaving."

Ember was already out waiting for everyone. Spyro and Flame walked out followed by Cynder and Sparx.

Spyro spoke first, "We should get back to the village."

Everyone agreed. So the four dragons and Sparx jumped off the top deck of the grounded pirate ship and started their flight back to the village.


	4. Winner Take All

I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story so I'm putting it here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Flame, and Ember. And this goes for the WHOLE story so I don't have to worry aboutit anymore. I do own the bird in this chapter though. lol

Chapter 4 Winner Take All

Time passed as they headed back to the village. Spyro talked to Cynder and Ember tried to stay close to eavesdrop on them. She never succeeded as usual. Sparx stayed quiet most of the way while Flame chased any flying birds he saw through the skies.

Spyro asked Cynder around five minutes into the trip, "So, should we tell an elder that found the boat?"

She replied, "Of course we should! After all the elders have been looking for it ever since this morning."

Flame flew over to Spyro with a grin on his face. "Hey Spyro!"

Spyro looked who it was then asked, "What is it Flame?"

"Care to make a gamble or are you in the mood?"

"Hmm...what do you have in mind",Spyro curiously asked.

"Bet you 100 gems that I can catch a bird first. Winner take all"

Cynder flew next to Spyro saying, "Hey I want in too."

Flame had his grin on his face again. "Sure thing Cynder. More for me. How about you Ember?"

Ember didn't want to be involved. She wasn't really the racing type. But since that Spyro was going to be a part of it she said, "Ok Flame. I'll play."

Still smiling Flame exclaimed, "Alright! Four-hundred gems in the pot! How about you Sparx? You want in?"

Sparx laughed, "Yea, how am I suppose to catch a bird. Knowing my luck I would be attacked by the bird."

"I guess that's a no?"

Sparx had an idea then said, "Hey I can ref for you."

"Ok Sparx. You can ref for us",Flame said already eager to begin.

All dragons halted and hovered in place, suspended in the air as Sparx made his way in front of everyone.

Sparx professionally yelled out, "Alright you all know the rules. First one to bring a bird back here, dead or alive although I prefer dead. First one to bring it back here wins the 400 gems. Everyone understand the rules correct?"

Spyro gave Sparx a look that had stupidity written all up on it. Sparx gave one back but only for a quick second.

"OK! Everyone ready...set...GOOOO!!"

All four dragons took off with plenty of agility leaving Sparx behind to watch them. Ember fell a little behind but Flame, Cynder, and Spyro kept up with each other.

Sparx yelled, hopeful that they would hear him, "There is a bird at your 8 o'clock position."

Everyone turned as quickly as possible to see it flying peacefully in the air. Sparx looked at it knowing he just sealed its fate.

"Poor bird", Sparx said to himself.

Flame took off first, Spyro dead behind him. Cynder was behind Spyro by 2 feet while Ember was behind Cynder a little ways. Spyro flew beside Flame then cut in front of him laughing along the way.

Flame shouted, "I'll get you Spyro!"

Spyro laughed then shouted back, "Yea but first I'm gonna take this bird to Sparx then I'm gonna take your gems then spend them on something nice."

Cynder yelled from behind, "Ha! Those gems are mine!"

Spyro, Flame, and Cynder raced to it close to each other while Ember strayed behind. Spyro nearly had the bird when he got to it. That is until Flame rolled into him to prevent him from getting it. This was a perfect distraction for Cynder. She grabbed the bird in her jaws (which pretty much killed it right there). Flame raced toward Cynder desperate to get it from Cynder.

"I'll get that bird Cynder", he yelled.

"No you won't", she muffled back.

Flame caught up to her in seconds then tried to swipe out of her jaws. It was unsuccessful however for he slapped it away as he swiped it. The dead bird was now in freefall and Flame could see the blood had oozed out where Cynder grabbed it in her jaws. Cynder and Flame nosedived for it but Spyro got to it before they could.

Spyro flew toward Sparx trying to get to him before the bird was stolen from him. However his luck ran out when Flame caught up to him.

"I hope your ready to give me some gems soon Spyro", Flame warned.

Flame caught up to him then successfully snatched the bird away. Flame then pulled a somersaulted out of Spyro's reach. Flame had it now and flew faster than ever. It seemed he was going to win for a second as he got closer and closer to Sparx. However Flame forgot about Cynder. Cynder came in below Flame then head butted him in the chest hard enough for him to spit the bird out of his jaws. It fell two feet then Cynder grabbed it then rolled out of Flames way before he could snatch it back. Cynder barely evaded the attack. Spyro was almost beside Cynder until he noticed it was too late.

"Aww crap", Spyro and Flame simultaneously said.

"AND THE WINNER IS CYNDER! Congrats Cynder. That was impressive", Sparx yelled out so everyone would hear.

Spyro flew beside Cynder, "Yea Cynder, good job. It was a close race but you actually beat us."

Flame added after Spyro, "Man that blows. I had it too until you stole from me. You suck Cynder."

Cynder laughed and dropped the already dead bird down to the ground.

Spyro looked around then said, "Hey where is Ember?"

Flame and Cynder looked around noticing she wasn't there. Flame exclaimed, "WOW! Is that her? All the way back there!"

Cynder giggled, "Wow we left her in the dust."

Spyro smiled then sarcastically said, "How did we leave her in the dust Cynder? We are flying."

Cynder gave him a terrible look then said, "Oh ha ha. We'll see whose laughing when I get my gems from you."

Spyro's look quickly went away then Ember finally caught back up with everyone. She didn't say a word.

Flame broke her silence by asking, "What's wrong Ember?"

Ember gave him an evil look then snapped, "What's wrong with me?! Everyone left me behind! I didn't even have a chance!"

Spyro rolled his eyes, Sparx laughed, and Cynder answered, "It was a race. We are supposed to do that. It's how you win a race."

Spyro thought, "Oh here we go."

Sparx gave him a responding look as if he could hear him telepathically.

Cynder said, mainly to make Ember shut up, "Well we should go back to the village. We have been gone a while."

Flame said afterwards, "Yea and I have animal control today, you remember what happened at last years festival."

Spyro gave Flame a frantic look, "You mean when that bear attacked some younger dragons,"

Flame nodded, "Aye. It took then by surprise. No injuries though. Luckily they learned how to breathe fire a few days earlier."

Cynder interrupted, "Anyways lets talk along the way. My wings are getting a little tired."


	5. Evading Ember The Dragon

Chapter 5 Evading Ember the Dragon

The trip back seemed like hours. Ember constantly complained about the race earlier. Spyro and Cynder talked to each other. Flame and Sparx told jokes to one another. Flame left the pack when they nearly got back to the village to do his animal control. Animals that were considered a threat to the villagers had to be eliminated so the chances of an animal attack on the villagers would be slim. Afterward Ember talked to Sparx. Spyro looked back for a second to see Sparx giving him a 'please save me look' on his face. Spyro laughed at him. Cynder looked at the same site and laughed also.

A couple minutes later, which were the longest minutes on Sparx's life, Spyro said as they landed, "We're here".

Sparx looked relieved and Spyro looked at him with a smile on his face. It looked like he was ready to laugh. "Heh heh laugh now big guy but when you have your wedding with Mrs. Pink Stuff here then I'll laugh right back at ya."

Spyro's smile immediately disintegrated and Ember heard one word. Wedding.

Ember yelled , "A WEDDING! Yes! I thought this day would never come! I can't wait! Me and Spyro.! I can't believe it!"

Spyro gave Sparx a look which entered Sparx's very soul inside of him. He shivered as if Spyro was inside his body.

Spyro angrily said, "Thanks a lot Sparx".

Sparx bravely responded as if the look didn't even faze him, "Don't mention it buddy. Just doing my job."

Spyro remembering asked Cynder, "Hey could you go tell an elder where the ship is?"

"Oh yea I almost forgot about it. Sure thing Spyro but should I stick here until you-know-who stops bugging you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've dealt with her many times before. Hopefully this one won't be no different."

Cynder looked at Ember then back at Spyro. She nodded then walked toward the Elder Hall. The Elder Hall was a place to commemorate all elders of the past. There were statues, painting, rare vases, sculptures. You name it it was most likely there. It was also the location of where a large library was. The library contained all knowledge of the past, battles, and how the village prospered and became known as a village.

Spyro watched as she walked away then Ember started talking about wedding plans. Spyro gave Sparx a killer look. This one scared Sparx and he responded back, "Oh...ah...uh...I'll see you the hut see ya."

Sparx flew away fast out of Spyro's sight.

Ember asked, "So what are we going to do now sweety?"

Spyro responded hoping she would get the picture, "Well I'm going back to my hut to take a nap. I believe you have some business to attend to."

She responded as she followed him,"Good idea. I'm bushed too."

Spyro thought to himself, "Man, doesn't she understand anything you tell her? Sheesh! Why me?"

Spyro made his way toward the hut while Ember followed. Spyro only looked forward to a long day. Everywhere he went Ember followed. His hut,his backyard, the cellar, the attic, bedrooms, kitchen, it didn't matter. She even tried to go in the bathroom with Spyro until he shoved her out and slammed the door in her face. Sparx laughed as he watched. Finally Spyro got tired of it of Ember so he shoved her outside then locked all of the doors of his home then breathed a sigh of relief. Ten minutes later, Ember was crawling through his window.

"I can't even be safe in my own home", Spyro said as he unlocked the front door then ran out of it. He ran to the Elders Hall and literally slammed into Cynder as she walked out the door of the hall.

"Ouch! Spyro watch where you are going!"

"Sorry Ember. I'm being chased", Spyro said between breaths.

Cynder smiled, "Let me guess. Ember is after you again. Eh am I right?"

"Who else", he exclaimed.

Cynder started walking with Spyro then gave him news along the way, "I told the elder dragons about the location of the ship. They said they don't pose it as a threat so they will look into the matter after the festival is over."

Then Spyro and Cynder heard someone yelling out, "Spyro! SPYRO!"

Spyro's eyes widened, "Oh crap it's her, she's heading this way!"

Cynder looked around quickly, "Here, hide under this wagon".

He quickly threw himself under it praying Ember wouldn't look there. Then Spyro heard a voice.

"Hi Cynder have you seen Spyro anywhere".

"Yea, of course I have", Cynder answered.

Ember relieved asked, "Oh good, where is he?"

Spyro laid under the wagon hoping Cynder wouldn't betray him.

"He ran over into the Elder Hall. You should hurry though. He seemed like he was in a hurry."

"Thanks Cynder", Ember said as she ran to the Elder Hall.

Spyro crawled back out from under the wagon. "Phew, thanks Cynder, how can I thank you?"

"Give me 100 gems and we'll call it square."

Spyro smiled remembering the gamble he made earlier that day. "Sure Cynder. Now lets leave before she notices that I'm not in the Elder Hall"

"Agreed."

They headed back towards Cynder's home. Spyro tagged along with her because of the whole Ember ordeal. Spyro felt safer in Cynder's hut because he knew that Ember wouldn't look here in a while. So Spyro and Cynder talked with each other, ate lunch, read some new books Cynder got from the library. Three hours passed then there was a knock at the door. Cynder was in the bathroom so Spyro had to answer it.

Spyro walked to the door then opened it. "Oh crap",Spyro said.

Ember exclaimed, "Spyro! Here you are! I've been everywhere looking for you."

Cynder walked toward the door saying along the way, "Who is it...Oh hi Ember."

Spyro was in a jam now. He didn't want to leave Cynder now but he had no choice unless he wanted Ember to lecture Cynder on how she lied to her. He would just have to deal with it for now.

"I'll see you Cynder",Spyro sadly sighed as he left.

Cynder giggling responded, "Ok, See you Spyro."

As Spyro walked back to his hut Ember asked questions which he completely ignored. Spyro walked to his hut, opened the door, turned back around and literally slammed the door in front of her face. Spyro locked it afterwards then went to his bed, hearing Ember hollering along the way.

Sparx seemed to come out of nowhere then said, "Hey Spyro."

"Hello Sparx", he responded with a dead voice.

Sparx flew down to Spyro then said, "I heard Ember outside yelling something about her nose just now."

"Wouldn't doubt it. She is still bothering me about earlier.........today."

Spyro gave Sparx a look he seen thousands of times then smiled.

"Hey Spyro what are you lookin at?"

"Oh nothing just remembering something"

Sparx excitedly asked, "Really! What is it? It must be something funny. Oh I know, it's a joke! Tell me the joke, I love jokes."

Spyro said still smiling, "No joke, just remembering a wedding."

Confused Sparx asked, "A wedding? What's so funny about a wed......Oh uh heh heh. Easy there big guy."

Spyro playfully leaped forward toward Sparx. Sparx managed to doge him then flew into his bedroom.

Sparx panicked but managed to shout to Spyro, "Hey! Can't we talk about this first?"

"Nope", he simply responded as he ran towards him. Sparx managed to circle around Spyro to escape the room then flew as fast as he could, Spyro close behind.

"Come on Spyro! We are buddies aren't we? Can't we settle this peacefully?"

"Sure Sparx...After I catch you."

Sparx flew into the cellar hoping he could hide. He flew behind a bunch of supplies then Spyro jumped into the cellar after him.

"Oh Sparx. Where are you? We gotta settle this now! Ember is most likely crawling through my window right now."

Sparx stayed motionless hoping there was enough light seeping in the cellar so his glow wouldn't blow his cover. Then it was like Spyro knew exactly where he was and was slowly creeping toward his position.

Then he heard someone yelling, "Spyro! Where are you!"

Spyro loudly sighed then warned, "Bah, we will settle this later Sparx."

Spyro left to get rid of Ember again and Sparx let out a sigh of relief. When Spyro was gone Sparx flew out the cellar, sneaked by Spyro, and left the hut. Spyro stayed true to his word and took his nap regardless of Ember.


	6. An Understanding

Chapter 6 An Understanding

Spyro awoke around two hours later to be bothered by Ember again.

"So Spyro, what do you want to eat?" she asked curiously.

"Ember, how many times have we been through this? I'll get my own food thank you very much. You just worry about yourself and leave me alone please."

Ember seemed shocked and said, "I'm just trying to be a good fiancée Spyro."

Spyro laid motionless on his oversized bed. He was mad but strangely nervous at the same time. Spyro liked Ember, but as a friend. He would never hurt his friends, physically or emotionally. But sometimes he had to break the rules and it looked like one of those moments was about to happen.

Spyro jumped off his bed, yawned and stretched like a cat, and said, "Look Ember, we need to talk about this relationship."

She perked her head up, "Yes sweetums?"

Spyro prepared for the worst then said, "Ok, first off, we are not going to get married. Secondly you are not my girlfriend. I would prefer that we could be regular everyday friends. I know its hard but please, lets just be friends. Don't get me wrong but you are a good looking dragon. But please I like you as a friend, you must understand that."

Now Ember sat motionless and speechless. Spyro got worried as he waited for a response from her. Was it too harsh? Too sudden? He didn't know what was going through her head. He waited a couple of minutes until he heard her say, "Ok Spyro......I understand."

She was disappointed, hurt, and sad. Spyro saw it immediately and began thinking of a way to cheer her up. "Hey Ember, don't worry about it. We can still do regular stuff right?"

"Yea I guess so. But it won't be the same"

Spyro started to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh boy", he thought to himself. "Now what do I do? Cmon gotta think......no anything but that......ok that's worse. Ugh I'm gonna regret this."

"Ember, what do you say we spend tonights festival with each other?"

She immediately got happier, "You mean like a date?"

He smiled to see her smile then said, "Yea, but just as friends ok. None of that creepy stuff that you do."

Ember's tears dried up quickly as she said, "Ok Spyro, thanks. Your a good friend to have."

"What are friends for?"

Ember laughed, "Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Ok Ember, see ya."

Ember slowly left the hut and Spyro breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least that is over but now I gotta have a date with her. How did I get into this?"

Spyro sat and thought about it, "Well, maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe this will be fun somehow."

Spyro grabbed a small bag and filled it with 100 gems remembering his bet/deal with Cynder then walked over to her hut. Spyro was greeted by random fans, one of which tagged along with Spyro. He mainly asked questions about Spyro's past adventures and how he defeated Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress and so on and so forth. Eventually he left and Spyro returned to his duty. When he finally arrived he knocked on Cynders door.

"Who is it?" a voice said from inside. It was obviously Cynder.

"It's me Spyro. I got your gems."

"Oh come on in then."

Spyro opened the door to see Cynder talking with Flame. Evidently Flame came to give his share of the bet too.

Flame stood up, "Hey Spyro, giving the gems to Cynder I bet."

Spyro responded slowly, "Yea. So how was animal control. Wasn't too bad I hope."

Flame smiled, "Killed 3 snakes and 2 bears. One bear of which was huge. Probably 8 to 9 feet height when he stood up. Put up a good fight but eventually he became toasted."

Spyro smiled back, "Good job."

"Thanks."

Spyro handed his gems to Cynder then Cynder in return gave Spyro a descent quick meal. Spyro looked around for Ember to make sure he wasn't being stalked then ate it fast-like. Cynder watched then seemed interested in his behavior.

"What's with you Spyro", she asked.

He answer her back with a question, "What do you mean?"

Cynder walked closer to him then asked in a lower tone, "You seem all tensed up. You alright?"

He breathed in for what it felt like forever then finally exhaled, "Nothing, it's just Ember again."

"Oh now what is it", she asked with a not so surprised look on her face.

Spyro confessed, "I think I hurt her feelings earlier today. She understands that we are just friends and not a couple."

Flame butted in saying, "Wow I should have seen this. How on earth do I always miss things like that?"

Spyro gave him a funny look then said, "Anyways now I gotta go on a date with her at the festival tonight. I'm doing this to make her feel better about herself but you know how these things can turn out."

Flame laughed at Spyro's situation then said, "Well the way I see it there are 3 possibilities. One, the date is successful and Ember leaves you alone and you two stay as friends. Two, Ember doesn't even show up for the date which I highly doubt. Three, she takes the date too seriously and you start all over again."

Cynder listened then angrily exclaimed, "Wait a second, when was the last time me and Spyro went on a date? I don't even remember anymore."

Spyro quickly responded back, "I'll take you on a date later Cynder. Right now I've got problems, you know."

Cynder smiled, "Aww thanks Spyro."

Flame watched in confusion then said, "Why doesn't this stuff ever happen to me?"

Spyro changed subjects then asked Cynder, "So what are you going to do with all of your winnings?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably buy a new book. A couple of them at that."

Spyro smiled regardless of his situation, "Ok Cynder, I gotta go back to my hut and get prepared for the thing tonight."

Flame asked while grinning, "You need my pepper spray?"

Spyro asked, "You carry pepper spray with you?"

"No, just asking cause of the situation your in."

"I'll be fine", Spyro said, clearly not amused.

Cynder walked back into her room saying along the way, "Spyro tell Ember she can keep her gems. She needs them more than me."

Spyro left the hut and started to walk away until he heard, "Hey wait up."

Spyro turned around to see Flame running up to him. "Ok, lets go."

Spyro and Flame walked and talked along the way. Flame kept bringing up Ember but Spyro kept changing subjects. However it was later than he thought for he stayed at Cynders too long. So he left Flame then went directly to Embers hut to see if she was ready to go. Flame said good luck to Spyro before he left him. Spyro walked to Ember's and knocked on the door. Ember opened it.

"Well you ready Ember? The second day of the festival is about to begin."

She nodded and they began the short walk to the festival.


	7. Ember's Ability

Chapter 7 Ember's Ability

The trip took around 7 minutes. Ember seemed excited and Spyro was glad. As they arrived at the festival fans, who only got to see Spyro once a year, quickly gathered around him and Ember.

"Hello Spyro!" a fan shouted.

Other fans shouted other things like how are you doing Spyro or aww what a cute couple they are. Spyro was plainly getting frustrated and Ember saw that. She stepped back behind Spyro and he fired random fireball into the sky to get everyones attention. Immediately everyone was quiet.

It seemed Spyro yelled, "Listen everyone I just want to have a good time at the festival. Is that too much to ask?"

Everyone looked at each other obvious to know what to do. They stepped aside to let Spyro through. Spyro smiled at them. He clearly wasn't in no mood to talk to any fans today.

Ember walked beside Spyro as they left the crowd. "Thanks Spyro. I see why you left last night."

"It's good you understand. I wasn't trying to avoid my friends just avoiding these fans. Let's just have a good date and avoid any other fans."

She agreed then they continued onward. Time passed as they were at the festival. Later in the night Spyro couldn't help but notice how much fun he was having. They played the festival games, heard an elder tell some smaller dragons a story, took a walk in the dragons park, they even gazed at the stars for a short while. Afterwards they ate dinner in the park for Spyro brought a basket with food in it along the way. Ironic Spyro thought. Their meal contained steak, bread rolls, some fruit, and corn. When they finished they returned to the festival where they saw Sparx eating his dinner.

Sparx noticed Spyro then greeted him, "Hey Spyro, how ya doing tonight buddy."

"Actually I'm doing great, I'm having fun here."

Then Sparx seen Ember walk up from behind Spyro, "Hey Sparx."

Sparx had a confused look, "Hey Ember?"

Spyro noticed his confusion then assured, "I'll explain it to you later."

Sparx nodded then continued eating. For a dragonfly, he had a big appetite.

Spyro and Ember enjoyed the rest of the night talking with each other. It seemed the night would never end but for once, that was ok with Spyro. He never would have thought he could have fun with Ember one night then worry about his marriage with her the very next day. Then they walked on the same trail Spyro and Ember was on last night.

Suddenly a strange thing happened. Ember's heart-shaped amulet began to glow a bright green light. Then Ember heard a faint voice talking to her.

The voice said, "Ember, Ember it's me. Do not be afraid."

Ember was shocked. She recognized the voice. She responded, "Father? Is that you?"

"Yes Ember it is me. It's good you have such great friends."

Confused Ember asked, "Yes but what happened to you? Where are you at? I need to know."

Her father said, "It's good you still carry the amulet with you. I feared it may have been lost but you have kept up with it just like I wanted you too."

"Yes father, I kept it safe just like you asked of me. For what reason do you ask about my amulet?"

"Your amulet is special. Made with magic. It holds a special ability that only you may master. The only way this ability would be unlocked is when you found true happiness. Indeed that time has come."

Ember looked amazed, "Wow! I have a rare ability? What does it do? How can I use it?"

Her father's voice started fading away, "You can do it Ember. Use this ability. It is the key. You must use it. Goodbye Ember. Remember, I always love you no matter where you are or what situation you are in"

The voice faded then Ember yelled, "NO! Father please don't go! Don't leave me again!"

Spyro was worried at what was happening. He had no idea what was going on for he couldn't hear the voice. To him, Ember was frozen in place.

Spyro was shaking her saying, "Ember! Ember! What's wrong? Say something!"

Ember suddenly fainted then Spyro was more worried than ever. The situation got worse. Spyro shook her while she was on the ground. He got no response whatsoever. Spyro finally got the guts to carry her back across his shoulders to his hut. She seemed ok for she was breathing regularly like she was sleeping. Strange. The trip was harsh but taking her back to the festival was something he couldn't do for the toddler dragons and fans and elders shouldn't see her like this. They might have gotten the wrong idea about what happened to her. Desperation kept him moving but he finally arrived at the hut.


	8. Discussion And Research

Chapter 8 Discussion and Research

It rained the rest of the night and into the morning. Spyro impatiently waited to see if Ember would be ok. Maybe he should have taken her to an elder. However he did ask Cynder to check up on her for she knows about these type things. Spyro paced around in front of his room when Cynder walked out.

"Well, is she ok?" Spyro asked hoping for a good answer.

"Yea, she will be fine. She seems asleep right now. I would let her sleep. It seemed she had a rough night."

Spyro seemed relieved. He waited all morning to hear the results from Cynder.

Cynder asked, "What happened last night anyways?"

Spyro thought back into last night then answered seconds later, "I don't really know. We were walking on a trail when she suddenly stopped. She seemed frozen in place for a couple of minutes then she just fainted. So I carried her back here."

"The whole way back?!"

Spyro nodded, "The whole way. I had no choice. I guess adrenaline kicked in for it was a difficult task."

"You could have told an elder you know."

"It seemed like a bad idea at the time."

Cynder just left it right there. She left the hut saying on her way out, "Come get me when she wakes back up."

Spyro walked into his room where the sleeping Ember laid on his bed. He waited and waited, pacing the room while he waited. Minutes became hours and Spyro became worried again until he heard movement from his bed. He ran over to see Ember's eyes open, clearly looking at him.

Relieved Spyro spoke first, "Oh thank goodness. Ember you scared me to death."

Ember still seemed groggy, "Uhh......Spyro....hey. What happened? How did I get here? I swear I didn't break in your home again."

Spyro laughed, "Relax Ember. You passed out last night. Do you remember anything?"

"It's still fuzzy. Give me a couple of minutes", she said while squinting.

Spyro helped her off his bed for there was a short fall from the bed to the ground. Ember sat and thought when it suddenly hit her.

She remembered then told her story, "Well before I passed out I remember my amulet started glowing a greenish light and my father spoke to me through the amulet."

Spyro's eyes widened, "Your father? I thought he was..."

Ember interrupted, "Yes he is gone. I know but I swear I heard his voice. He even told me it was him.

Spyro seemed confused but said regardless, "I see please continue."

Ember continued, "He spoke to me about an ability."

"What ability?" Spyro asked.

"My ability."

"Your ability? What is your ability?" Spyro asked hoping for the answer.

Ember looked down, "I don't know. He never told me. He just said that I have an ability and it is the key. Then his voice faded away then I guess I must have fainted."

Spyro was confused but true to his word he had to go tell Cynder that Ember was awake.

Spyro asked, "Can you walk?"

"Of course", she responded.

"Good. I gotta take you to Cynders for she wants to hear your story also."

Spyro didn't want to leave Ember alone for she had an unknown ability. He figured it was unsafe to leave her by herself. They walked outside to see that the rain had stopped making the trip easier. Dogging puddles of water, they arrived at Cynders a couple minutes later. Cynder seemed to be waiting for them for she opened the door for them. They walked in and greeted each other.

"So Ember, can you explain what happened last night?" Cynder asked.

Ember looked at Spyro and he nodded so she told Cynder the same story she told Spyro.

When she finished Cynder looked puzzled by Embers unknown ability also.

Cynder said, "Mysterious if you ask me. Never have I heard of a dragon getting an ability from a dragon made object. It's almost like there was magic inside of it waiting to be released."

Ember looked at her amulet, "My father made it for me. It always seems to calm me whenever I get mad at something."

Cynder walked around saying, "Well now you have a ability. An enigma at that. No telling what ability you have. My ability is night-vision."

Spyro added, "My ability is increased stamina and endurance and the ability to control fire, earth, ice, and electricity."

The more Ember pondered on what her ability could be the more excited she became.

Then she asked, "How did you two learn your powers?"

Cynder started first, "I actually used mine by accident. It was a long time ago. Pitch black outside and I easily saw just about every detail on a tree."

Spyro last said, "I learned mine from experience. Saving the world cam get you to do things you normally wouldn't do"

Ember continued thinking on what her ability could be. She thought of all kinds of abilities she could have. She pondered on it for a pretty long time. Noon came and went. She ate lunch and read some books about the abilities of dragons. Spyro and Cynder were surprised at her for she rarely even opened books.

As Ember did her research Spyro took a nap. He was tired for he didn't get much sleep last night. He quickly dozed off comfortably. However Spyro's dream disturbed him a bit. He dreamed he was flying in the air then all of the sudden there were explosions in the sky. He quickly looked down to see some fellow dragons to be flying wit him. The Spyro heard someone yell out in the front, "We must prevent them from destroying the village. We need everyone to work together for the enemy is protected by magic." As Spyro looked up to see what he was talking about everything turned bright then he awoke from his dream.

"Spyro, you ok? You seemed to be having a bad dream there for a second."

Spyro realized it was Cynder who woke him.

He responded, "Yea, just a dream I suppose." Spyro got up then looked around.

He asked Cynder, "Where did Ember go?"

"She went to the library."

Spyro nodded then Cynder asked, "I wonder who made that library anyways."

Spyro smiled then said, "Well from all the gems I found in my adventures I used them to fund the building of the library."

Cynder looked amazed, "You mean you were the reason that library is there?!"

Spyro nodded then smiled at her. She seemed she was about to explode with gratitude for she reads the books from there all the time. "Thank you Spyro! So much! I read books there all the time but I never suspected that you were the reason that it was there."

Spyro looked like he was about to laugh then said, "No problem Cynder. Well I better get back home. Last time I left Flame by himself, he almost set the hut on fire. Turns out lighting the fireplace is a lot harder than I looks for him."

Cynder laughed along with Spyro. She waved him goodbye as he left to fly back to his hut. He figured he needed to stretch his wings. He thought about random things along the way but mostly focused on getting home in time to get ready for the last day of the annual festival. When he arrived he found Flame sleeping along with Sparx. Trying to be quiet as possible, Spyro readied himself for the last night of the festival. A half an hour passed and Spyro decided to go early. He woke up Flame and Sparx before he left to tell them that he was going to the festival. He left then stopped by Cynders remembering the promise he made her. He arrived then knocked on her door 3 times.

Cynder opened the door then asked, "Spyro, what are you doing here?"

Spyro reminded her, "I promised we would go on a date didn't I?"

Cynder blushing said, "Aww Spyro, your so sweet. I thought you forgot about it."

"How can I forget about you",Spyro said.

Cynder quickly got ready then walked with Spyro to the last day of the annual festival.


	9. A Cold Feeling

Chapter 9 A Cold Feeling

The festival was crowded. Filled with dragons who wanted to have as much fun as possible on the last day. The fans actually avoided Spyro for they feared what happened yesterday would happen again today. Spyro and Cynder enjoyed themselves very much. There were new games out including a pie eating competition. He lost though for he didn't have a very big appetite. Cynder laughed at him the whole time. Then they went on some trails and went on a hayride. Afterwards they stopped at the beach to enjoy the spectacular view of the stars and the crashing noise of water on the sand. Both watched the ocean waves, the stars, and the crescent moon reflecting off of the water.

"It's beautiful out here. If only we couldn't do this more often."

Spyro looked at the same beauty then said, "Yea it is. Everything seems to be in a perfect position. The moon, the stars, even you."

Cynder blushed, "I'm glad you asked me to come out with you, It has been so much fun. I'm having the best time of my life."

"Me too", Spyro responded.

They both gazed into each others eyes. It seemed that way for a while. Cynder began to lean towards Spyro then Cynder felt a cold chill travel through the air. Spyro noticed it too. He looked around in confusion.

"Why did it get so cold suddenly?", Cynder asked. She began to shiver.

Spyro looked around saying, "I don't know. Something weird is happening."

Cynder suddenly said, "Spyro look up!"

He obeyed and didn't like what he saw. Clouds were forming above them inhumanely fast. The clouds covered the stars only letting a little bit of light escape through the cracks.

"What is happening?", Cynder asked with a scared look on her face.

"I don't know what's happening. I've never seen this before."

Suddenly Spyro and Cynder began to feel cold spots land on their shiny scales.

Both of them were confused more than ever. Then Spyro realized what it was.

"Snow? What is snow doing here already this year? Winter doesn't come for another 5 months."

Cynder said while shivering, "I don't know Spyro but we should go. I'm getting cold."

They both started their way back to the festival to find that it had been snowing there too. The elders were gathered around discussing on what was happening while the toddler dragons played in the snow. Already there was a half of an inch of snow on the ground.

"What is happening here",Spyro wondered.

He looked around the village. Snow was everywhere. It covered the roofs of the huts and it turned the leafy green trees to a snowy white color.

"Well Spyro our date was fun but I'm gonna go back home and start the fireplace."

Spyro, still looking around, said, "Ok, see you later Cynder."

Cynder went back to her hut considering it was late. Spyro went back to the village to luck some more still dazzled by the unexpected snow. As he looked he saw Ember then waved at her. She practically ran to him.

Ember asked, "What is going on Spyro?"

"I don't know Ember. I've been looking around but haven't had luck in finding out what is going on. All I know is that it is everywhere."

Ember asked, "Could you walk with me back home? I feel really tired."

"Sure Ember",he responded.

He talked with her along the way. When they arrived she thanked Spyro then Spyro headed back to his home. When he arrived he smelled a burning smell.

"No, not again",he said out loud as he ran inside.

Spyro heard Flame yell, "Sparx! Where is that water? Spyro is going to freak when he finds out that I burned his rug!"

Spyro heard him then yelled really loud, "MY RUG IS ON FIRE?!!"

Flame jumped up, "Aw crap, not now!"

Spyro ran in the living room to see the corner of his rug in flames.

Spyro yelled, "YOU IDIOT!!"

He ran up to it and froze the fire solid with his ice breath.

Flame apologized, "Sorry Spyro. The rug sort of got in the way when I was lighting the fireplace."

Spyro exclaimed, "How? It's on the floor, laying down flat."

Sparx flew in with a large cup in his grasp saying, "Flame! Come get this! It's too heavy for me I can't carry it."

Sparx put the cup on the floor then noticed Spyro was sitting beside Flame.

"Oh uh hi Spyro",Sparx greeted him with a smile on his face.

Spyro looked back at Flame then he started smiling too. Spyro rolled his eyes then went to his room.

Flame yelled out, "Hey what am I supposed to do with this frozen fire here?"

Spyro said as he walked out of his room and back outside, "Keep it as a souvenir from your accident."

"Uh sure thing Spyro", Flame said as he tore the corner of the carpet off the get the ice block out of the room.

He took it outside to place it in the snow to see Spyro staring in the sky. Flame put the ice block down then walked beside him to look at the same site. Suddenly it just quit snowing. Even the clouds were disappearing out of thin air.

"That's weird",Flame said obvious that Spyro thought the same thing.

"Yea how can clouds just disappear like that? It doesn't make any sense."

The weather went back to normal. Even the cold chill went away with it. It was followed by a warm pleasant breeze.

They walked back inside the hut. It was pretty late. Probably near midnight but Spyro wasn't sure. He and Flame decided to call it a night then went to their separate rooms to go to sleep. Flame fell asleep almost immediately. Spyro, however, took a while to fall asleep. He thought about the weird weather they had mostly but also thought about Embers ability and Cynder. He tossed and turned and pondered on the events that happened. Why was it snowing so early in the year? Spyro was destined to find out. Eventually, he fell asleep and had yet another strange dream.

He was walking in a forest. Everything seemed peaceful until he felt vibrations in the earth. The vibrations soon became stronger and stronger. "An earthquake?" he thought to himself. The earthquake stopped then it began to rain. Seconds later the rain stopped then began snowing. Hail followed the snow. Then the wind blew violently. "What is going on here",he thought. Then Spyro heard a voice coming from deep within the forest. The voice said, "A battle is near."


	10. Briefing

Chapter 10 Briefing

There was a knock on the door. Flame opened it to a crack see Ember standing outside.

"Can I come in?", she asked.

Flame opened the door the rest of the way. "Sure you can."

Ember walked in, thanked Flame as he closed the door back, then looked around the hut as if it was her first time inside. She peeked into the living room and saw the corner of the rug missing.

"I thought that rug was new?", she asked without taking her eyes off it.

Flame walked to it saying, "Yea that was sort of my fault. I was trying to light the fireplace when."

"Say no more", Ember interrupted knowing what happened now. "So where is Spyro? I haven't seen him yet today."

Flame walked back to Ember saying, "Oh he is still sleeping. A rough night I suppose. I kept hearing him toss and turn on his bed last night. Sounded like he was having some sort of bad dream to me."

Flame walked into Spyro's room while Ember followed. She found Flame wasn't lying. Spyro seemed to be sleeping peacefully now though.

"Do you think we should wake him up?", Ember whispered.

Flame answered back without a whisper, "Yea, wake him up. He usually doesn't sleep this late unless it was an all-niter. He's a morning dragon."

Ember walked up to Spyro then stood on her two back legs so she could reach his high bed. She lightly shook Spyro on his shoulder saying, "Spyro, wake up."

Life came to Spyro as he opened his eyes. He smiled when he realized Ember was the one who woke him.

Ember smiled back, "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon."

Spyro lifted his head up, "Good afternoon?"

Flame said from behind Ember, "Yea it's past noon."

Spyro quickly jumped out of bed realizing what he said, "Why didn't someone wake me up sooner?"

Just then Sparx flew into the room, "Hey everyone!"

"Hi Sparx", all 3 dragons simultaneously said.

Flame looked at Spyro and Ember, "Jinx!"

"What is Jinx?", Ember asked.

"Your not supposed to talk meaning my life is a whole lot better", Flame said then laughed.

"I can talk!", Ember exclaimed

"Your breaking the rules. Your not supposed to talk unless someone says your name.", Flame explained.

Spyro smiled then said, "Ember Ember Ember."

Flame looked at Spyro, "No! Your jinxed too!"

Ember returned the favor, "Spyro Spyro!"

Flame exclaimed, "Hey that didn't count! He was supposed to be jinxed too!"

"Spyro Ember", Sparx said.

"Dang", Flame sighed. "You could have said Spyro but why Ember. She is annoying and talks too much."

Sparx interrupted, "Anyways, the reason I'm here is to tell you 3 that the elders looked into the pirate ship lime they said they would."

"And", Spyro said waiting for the answer.

"And they said it must have been for war considering all of the gunpowder, cannons and cannonballs, weapons, and armor they found aboard. Evidently the pirate ship was a war vessel."

Spyro thought to himself, "I wonder why pirates would be here? I don't suppose they were just sight seeing."

Sparx continued his story, "The elders went back to the library to do some research on it and the bones they found on board. They found nothing. The elders believe that the bones was from a new species of living creature or something like that. They also told me to ask Spyro if he would go meet the owner of the hall for he has some things to discuss with you. Cynder is already there waiting for you."

"Can we come too?", Flame asked for both him and Ember.

"Sure you can", Spyro assured.

They left the hut immediately for they didn't want to keep the Elder waiting. Sparx left ahead to tell Cynder that they were on the way. They talked about the strange weather from last night along the way. Some other dragons they passed were talking about the same thing. Everyone seemed to be talking about it. Of course, who couldn't?

When they arrived at the hall, they were greeted by an elder dragon. He seemed to be the butler type. The elder say them as they approached then greeted them. "Ah master Spyro. It is good to see you. I was instructed to escort you to Elder Jensen."

"Are we coming too", Ember and Flame asked.

"Of course. If the elder Jensen says you can. Follow me."

Spyro nodded and they followed him inside. Spyro immediately noticed all of the decoration inside. Pretty classy. From painting to sculptures of past elders of the village. Spyro looked at at them with awe. The butler, or so Spyro thought, stopped in front of a big corridor and said, "Elder Jensen waits inside."

Spyro thanked him and motioned for Flame and Ember to follow him in. As they walked in Spyro saw Cynder looking out the same window another big dragon was.

"Hi Spyro",Cynder greeted as she noticed him.

Elder Jensen said without turning around, "Ah Spyro it's good of you to be here."

He turned around to properly introduce himself, "I am elder Jensen, master of this fine hall."

The elder was as orange as Spyro's wings. His height was around 15 feet high and wingspan 14 and a half feet wide. His tail must have been pretty long too but Spyro couldn't tell. He has spikes coming out of his back and his claws were especially sharp. They could most likely tear a bear clean in half with a single swipe. Spyro was glad he wasn't the enemy.

The elder continued, "So you are Spyro I have heard so much about you. Your quests and adventures. I have to run this hall all the time so I really don't get out much."

Spyro changed subjects for he wasn't really interested in another fan, "Why were we summoned here elder Jensen?"

The elder stood in place for a few seconds then answered, "I'm sure you have heard about us investigating into the pirate ship right?"

Spyro nodded.

Elder Jensen continued, "We have been able to recover this journal from that ship from a presumable crew member on board. It was clutched in a skeletons hand. We already read it and reviewed it. According to this journal they were at war."

"At war with who?", Spyro asked.

The answer came, "With us."

Flamed asked shocked, "What do you mean with us?"

The elder asked, "I'm sorry to change subjects but who are you and your pink friend?"

"Oh my name is Flame and this is Ember. We are Spyro's friends..

The elder greeted them, "Nice to meet you, now onto to business at hand."

He continued his story, "Around 300 years ago a great battle raged between us dragons and them. It was a 7 year war. Many dragons fell in battle against them. However in the end, we stood victorious and whatever was left of the enemies army had fled. Some of them

took refuge inside the pirate ship or so the journal said."

Flame interrupted, "Wait, so we won right?"

"Yes Flame we won, or for the time being."

What do you mean", Flame asked with a worried look.

The elder answered, "The journal indicated that some of the army returned back to where they came from. The journal said that they were going to prepare a new army and return. They have been preparing for 293 years forging weapons and armor. However we do not know if the rest of the army did make it back."

Cynder said out of nowhere, "Wait a second, so if they did make it back, doesn't that mean that they have been forging weapons and armor for 293 years! In that case, they could be returning soon."

"We are aware of that Cynder",the elder said.

Spyro asked, "What can we do to help?"

The elder smiled, "I thought you would never ask. By the way where is that dragonfly friend of yours? He is with you, is he not?"

"I'm right here", Sparx yelled as he flew through the corridor."

Spyro looked at him, "What took ya Sparx?"

"I ran into a fan who actually liked me and wanted my autograph. Can't turn down a fan you know!"

Spyro gave Sparx a look which Sparx seen thousands of times before. He knew what the look meant then gave Spyro one of his looks as well.

Spyro looked back at the elder, "Go ahead elder Jensen."

He continued, "We don't know anything else about the pirate ship or where it came from for the rest of the journal is illegible. We do need your help Spyro and from your friends for this isn't a task you can perform alone."

Spyro courageously asked, "What can we do to help out?"

"Do you remember that old dragon you met in your quests Spyro? The one with vasts amount of knowledge."

Spyro sat in thought then said, "You mean the Chronicler?"

"Yes the Chronicler."

"What do you want from him", Spyro asked already knowing part of the answer.

"My quest for you and your friends is to find the Chronicler and ask him about this journal and that pirate ship and anything your mind can think of about this war and the future one."

Ember said in a low voice,"Wow! I've never seen the Chronicler. I wonder what he's like."

Flame answered back, "He sounds like a very knowledgeable dragon."

The elder continued, "Last I heard of the Chronicler, he had a home up in Blizzard Mountains."

Spyro then asked to review, "So we go the the Blizzard Mountains, find the Chronicler, ask him about this past war and future war and bring the information back here so we too can get prepared? Did I miss anything?"

"No, you got all of it. You may leave tomorrow morning so you can get prepared in the morning. Oh and another thing, I wouldn't suggest that you fly in the mountains. Fly only when absolutely necessary. It's not named the Blizzard mountains for no reason. The mountains luckily are covered with trees so the storms will not affect you as much in the air. Also I have a gift for you and your friends."

The elder walked to a large chest, unlocked it, then grabbed 4 items then closed it back.

The elder said as he passed them out to each dragon, "These are thick jackets. Made for cold weather. They should keep you warm on your journey. They also have deep pockets on the side to carry food in. Remember to bring food that is nonperishable so it will last the trip. If you run out of food, the mushrooms are safe to eat. Just watch out for the green mushrooms. All the other ones are fine to eat. Melt snow for water of course."

"Thank you elder Jensen. We are in your debt", Spyro thanked him for everyone.

"No no young dragon it is us that are in yours", the elder assured. "May the ancestors watch over you."

Spyro added, "May they watch over us all."

The 4 dragons and dragonfly left the hall. The butler was gone so they had to find their own way out. They had no trouble though.

Ember said first as they left the hall, "This is going to be a tough trip."

Spyro said, "Yea but we must do this. For the village and the inhabitants. If this army has been making armory for 293 years imagine the size of the new army."

Everyone thought about it. The number could be in the millions. The village wouldn't last but for a few minutes. If that. Spyro needed to find the Chronicler to ask him when this army will show up and how to defeat them.

Spyro hatched an idea then asked everyone, "Hey how about everyone spend the night at my home tonight. You know, one last hurra before we go on another adventure?"

Cynder and Ember looked at each other for Spyro was talking to them and Cynder answered for both of them, "Sure Spyro, but do you have enough room for us?"

Spyro assured, "I should, if not we can always through Flame outside so someone can take his bed."

"Hey!That isn't right!", Flame interjected.

"Relax Flame,I was joking",Spyro said as he laughed.

"Oh very funny Spyro", Flame said in a mocking tone.

Spyro finished his moment then said, "Ok I'm done. Let's go!"

It wasn't that far from the Elder Hall to Spyro's hut but there was still conversation along the way. Spyro led while Ember stayed close beside him while Cynder was on the other. Flame talked to Sparx about how the next day was gonna be. Sparx mainly listened for he tried to ignore him. Only a couple of minutes passed before they arrived at Spyro's home.


	11. One Last Hurra

Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it is taking so long for the journey to start. I guess I got carried away. By the way is this story weird to anyone? I was just wondering. Anyways remember to R&R. Thanx for the support!

Chapter 11 One last hurra!

"We're here!", Spyro said in a loud tone.

Spyro unlocked the door and held the door for everyone. Everyone walked inside except for Sparx (for he flies of course). Everyone went their separate ways into various rooms like they owned the hut. Ember walked into the kitchen, Cynder walked into the living room, Flame went to his room, Sparx flew to his room, and Spyro watched from the door how quickly everyone disappeared.

"Amazing", Spyro said to himself.

"Hey Spyro!", yelled Cynder from his living room.

"Yea!", he answered back as he started walking to the living room.

"What happened to your rug? I thought it was new!"

Spyro sighed then began to explain, "Well Flame was trying to light the fireplace yester-"

"Say no more!", she interrupted.

Spyro turned the corner into the living room to see Cynder standing on the corner where the rug was missing. She seemed deep in thought all of the sudden. Spyro watched her for a couple of seconds. She didn't move a nerve, neither did she notice Spyro standing at the doorway. Spyro walked beside her.

"You OK Cynder?", Spyro conveniently asked.

"Huh? Oh yea Spyro. I'm fine", she said as she broke free of her thoughts.

"Are you thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Yea", she admitted.

Spyro then began to say trusting words to her, "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you wherever you are. I'll fly around the world for you. Your everything to me and you You know it! No matter what happens I'll always be there for you. Never forget it."

Cynder blushed and tried not to show it. "Thanks Spyro. Your everything to me too you know!"

Spyro smiled at her. "You know you look very pretty tonight. Especially outside when the moonlight shines on your scales. Such a pretty sight."

"And you always look good to me", Cynder responded.

Cynder then quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss. Spyro responded by giving her one back however it lasted a little longer. When it finally broke Spyro looked into Cynder's emerald eyes and said, "I love you Cynder".

"I love you too Spyro", she responded just as Spyro hoped. She kissed Spyro again but it lasted a little bit longer than the last one.

When it broke she said, "Thank you"

"For what", he asked.

"Why for everything you have done for me of course! You have done so much for me that I can't even begin to tell you all the times you helped me!"

"You have helped me plenty of times too Cynder. Without your help, I would have never defeated Gaul or even Malefor."

Cynder then asked, "How did I help you defeat Gaul?"

Spyro answered, "Because you were the one I fought for!"

Cynder smiled, "Love you Spyro."

"Love you too", he responded.

Spyro walked out the living room and Cynder walked beside him. Spyro had to put everyone's jackets in his room so they wouldn't forget them. Everyone left them at the door so Spyro gathered them up and carried them to his room. Cynder paced fastly ahead of him so she could open his bedroom door for him.

"Thanks Cynder"

"No problem at all"

Spyro placed the jackets at the foot of his bed for safekeeping. Satisfied, he and Cynder walked in the kitchen to grab some water to drink and a small snack to feast on. They ate some fruit for now. When they finished they walked back into the living room to see Flame sleeping in Spyro's chair.

"Why is he in my chair?", Spyro whispered.

"Well Spyro it looks to me like he is sleeping", Cynder whispered in a mocking tone.

"Oh thanks Cynder. I thought he started thinking and never came back from his mind."

"Oooo scary. What could he be thinking right now?"

"I don't know. With him he's probably dreaming of setting my home on fire."

Cynder laughed quietly to not disturb Flame's slumber. "Hey I got an idea! Draw a mustache on his face!"

Spyro smiled then sneaked to his room to grab a paint brush for a quill pen wouldn't work that well. After Spyro left Sparx was about to fly in the living room when Cynder stopped him and quickly whispered her and Spyro's idea. Sparx smiled at the idea and waited for Spyro. Spyro came back with a paint brush freshly dipped with a crystal black ink on the tip. It reminded Spyro of Cynder and he looked at her. She simply smiled then almost laughed. Then Ember walked over to the group wondering what was going on when Sparx flew over to her before she said anything. Sparx whispered the idea to her and she laughed. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake the sleeping Flame. Spyro quickly but smoothly sneaked over to Flame then gently placed the paint brush on his snout. Ember thought the idea would never work. She thought that Flame would wake up to the obvious feeling of a paint brush on his nose. However he never did and Spyro,who almost died of holding laughter in, drew a perfect mustache on his snout. Seeing his work was done he ran out the room and started to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone else joined in. Flame immediately woke up to the sound of laughter and he quickly got up to see what everyone was laughing about.

"Hey what's everyone laughing about?",Flame asked.

Ember looked at him and saw the mustache on his face. She immediately started laughing again.

Flame just watched in confusion for everyone laughed every time they looked at him.

Sparx hinted, "Ever saw a dragon who had facial hair before?"

"I have",Cynder answered then began laughing again.

Spyro looked at Flame and saw that the paint was beginning to run. Spyro tapped Cynder on the shoulder. Cynder looked up and saw the same thing Spyro saw. Sparx and Ember saw too. Flame didn't notice until it dripped down.

Flame exclaimed as he looked down, "Hey! What the?! What's going on? Why am I dripping paint?!"

Everyone began laughing uncontrollably again and Flame ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"What the... SPYRO!!!"

Flame began to wipe the paint off with a rag but it still smeared. Flame quickly ran back to Spyro then pointed at him.

"You! You did this!"

Spyro laughed, "I sure did! You should have seen the look on your face! It was hilarious!"

"Oh I'm gonna get ya", Flame said then started to laugh. Flame crouched down then pounced on Spyro. Spyro got out of Flames grasp then stepped back a couple of steps.

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready", Spyro exclaimed.

"And your point is?"Flame questioned.

Then Spyro jumped on him. Cynder, Ember, and Sparx just sat back and watched. They knew that they were just playing around. Flame managed to get out of Spyro's grasp and rolled out of Spyro's reach to get his footing back. As soon as he did he charged toward Spyro. Spyro saw the attack then jumped up to avoid it. Flame quickly turned around but Spyro was one step ahead of him. Spyro leaped leaped on Flame then he and Flame wrestled a bit. They tried not to hurt each other so they never hit one another hard enough to actually cause any damage. Really they didn't know what the point of this was but it was fun. They broke it up and were now looking at each other.

"Well that was fun but pointless", Flame said.

"Yea but I'm still the better fighter", Spyro said as he smiled.

Flame began to walk away, "Only because your purple and you got lucky."

"It's all skill Flame and you know it."

"I'll get you. Next time I will have you beg for mercy"

As Flame turned the corner he said, "Until then, muahahahahaha!"

Spyro yelled, "Don't forget to shave!"

Spyro heard, "SHUT UP!!!"

He laughed then asked, "What was with the scary laugh anyways?"

Cynder said, "Maybe he wants to intimidate you I don't know?"

Ember said afterwards, "Well that was entertaining! Nothing beats watching two dragons beat each other up for fun."

"I'll say", Cynder added.

Sparx flew into the kitchen then Ember asked, "Hey Spyro, where did you put my jacket at?"

"I put all of the jackets in my room so I wouldn't forget them in the morning"

Cynder changed subjects, "Flame is most liking trying to shave the rest of his mustache off."

Ember smiled, "Too bad, it looked good on him."

They laughed and Sparx flew in with a piece of steak in his clutches. "Hey Spyro, can you cook this for me?"

"Sure Sparx", Spyro said as he walked in the kitchen.

Sparx placed the steak on the stove then Spyro used his fire breath to cook it quickly. In a couple of seconds it was done and smoking.

"Thanks Spyro",Sparx said before Spyro left.

"No problem", Spyro said.

Of course, Sparx waited a minute or two to wait for his steak to cool down. As he waited he sprinkled some seasoning over it. Spyro walked back to the living room where the two girls were chatting about something. He didn't know what but he figured it was about a book, Flame, or him. Spyro sat on his chair that Flame was sleeping in earlier then laid back and relaxed.

Then Sparx flew in with an already half eaten piece of steak saying, "Mmmmmmm. This steak is delicious. My compliments to the chef. Oh wait that's me."

Sparx took another bite as Spyro rolled his eyes at him.

"You mean you made that?!" Ember asked.

"No, I did", Spyro answered.

Sparx exclaimed after he swallowed,"Hey a dragonfly can cook too! Just because I can't breath fire out my face doesn't mean I can't cook any good."

Sparx finished his little snack then started to fly back to the kitchen when he saw Flame entering the living room mustachless.

"Hey look, he shaved", Sparx mocked while laughing at him.

"I'll get you Sparx!!", Flame yelled.

"Oh crap", Sparx said in terror.

Sparx evaded Flame and flew out the room while Flame following right behind him. It seemed like it was everyday Sparx was getting chased by someone. Spyro still heard Flame yelling at Sparx throughout the hut. He smiled at Cynder and Ember.

"What?", they asked.

"You see what I have to go through everyday?

They laughed. The day continued onward. Hours passed as Spyro, Cynder, and Ember talked with each other or watched Flame chase Sparx. Flame did run away from Sparx at one point for Sparx had a butcher knife. However Flame realized Sparx was no threat when he saw him dragging it across the floor. It was clearly too heavy for Sparx to carry. Cynder stopped them long enough to retrieve the knife then let them continue. She put it back in the kitchen drawer then returned to the living room. An hour later Spyro cooked steaks for everyone to enjoy. Everyone complimented Spyro on his cooking abilities for the meal was delicious. Sparx tried to sneak some steak off of Cynders plate but only resulted in Cynder taking some off of his plate.

After their dinner everyone went about their business. Flame stopped chasing Sparx long enough to have another match with Spyro he lost however for the judges (Sparx, Ember, Cynder) voted that Spyro performed with less hits taken and more hits delivered. Sparx mocked Flame again but he ignored him only because Spyro told him too. Flame stuck around with Spyro, Cynder, and Ember for an hour and a half.

The time was around 10:30 so Spyro decided to head on to bed. He walked into his bedroom and hopped on up onto his bed. He curled up to get comfortable and closed his eyes. About 10 minutes later, Spyro sensed a presence in the room.

"Hey Spyro. You here?"

Spyro knew who it was then said, "Yea Cynder I'm up here."

She looked up to see Spyro looking over the edge of his bed. Spyro could barely see her for the moonlight was shining through his window.

Spyro said already knowing the answer, "It's been a fun day huh?"

"It sure had me and Ember appreciate you inviting us over."

"My pleasure", Spyro said as he lifted his head.

Then Cynder asked, "Do you mind if I sleep beside you tonight?"

"Of course not",he replied. "Hop on up".

She jumped up then said, "Thank you Spyro. I don't know what my life what be like if it wasn't for you."

"No problem. I don't know what my life would be like without you either."

She laid down beside Spyro then leaned over to kiss him. However Spyro beat her to it and kissed her first. When it broke she said, "Good night Spyro. Love you."

Spyro smiled, "Love you too Cynder."

Spyro began thinking about her. He couldn't get his mind off her no matter what he thought about. Was this was what love was like? Spyro wondered and noticed the moonlight shining off her scales. Spyro wondered, "She is so beautiful. I'm so lucky. I wonder if she thinks the same about me?"

Spyro wondered throughout the night until he fell asleep. Spyro dreamed he was walking through a snow storm. He kept walking but he saw nothing but snow. Suddenly he fell over with his face in the snow and he heard a strange voice. It said, "When you reach this point turn right for shelter of the storm."


	12. Ember's Ability Reveiled

I bet everyone is wondering "why does Ember get a special ability?" Well you will eventually see why. Don't wanna spoil it for you. The adventure begins the next chapter! Happy to announce that!

Sorry it took so long to update. My comp got a virus. Fixed it though. Anyways here's the chapter.

Chapter 12 Ember's ability

Spyro woke up to sunlight gleaming through his window. However it didn't last long for the thunder clouds covered the sun back up. A heavy rain was coming down on the village.

"Oh great", he said to himself.

Spyro yawned then looked below him to see Ember sleeping peacefully at the bottom of his large bed.

"Ok when did she get up here?", he thought.

Spyro carefully jumped off his bed, trying not to disturb Ember. He walked over to his window only to see heavy clouds for what seemed like to the the world's end. He sighed at the sight.

"That rain won't make our trip easier huh Spyro?" said a voice.

Spyro quickly turned around to see Sparx coming toward him. Sparx fluttered beside Spyro to look at the same sight outside.

"Just some bad luck I suppose", Spyro suggested.

"Or maybe it's good luck", Sparx said.

Sparx saw a look on Spyro that he had seen thousands of times before.

Sparx continued, "Oh come on maybe we won't be able to leave today because of it. That means no dangers ahead and I get to live another day."

Then a Spyro sniffed in the air and smelled something good. It smelled delicious whatever it was.

"What is that smell?" Spyro asked.

"Cynder is cooking breakfast for us as thanks for last night. I tried to help but she just swatted me away like a mosquito."

Spyro smiled, "I wouldn't blame her."

"Yea...wait what do you mean by that?!" ,Sparx interjected.

"Well you do annoy her a lot and knowing you something bad is bound to happen. Say a pot fell on her head and knocked her unconscious or a kitchen fire would start. Or maybe a knife could just happen to land on her..."

"Hey I'm not that destructive or that clumsy!", Sparx interrupted.

Spyro laughed, "Yea put you on the front lines of battle and we would win easy!"

Sparx sarcastically said, "Oh yea I'm unstoppable when it comes to war. Everyone fear me!"

They both laughed which awoke Ember. Spyro noticed almost immediately as he stopped laughing. She blinked a couple of times at him before saying anything.

"Good morning Ember", Spyro said in a happy tone.

"Good morning Ember", Sparx mimicked.

"Good morning Spyro and Sparx", she said after she yawned.

"Sleep well?", asked Spyro as Ember jumped down.

"Sleep well?", Sparx again mimicked.

"I sure did! Thanks for letting me sleep there."

"It's no problem at all", Spyro assured.

"It's no problem at all", Sparx yet again mimicked

Spyro shot Sparx an angry glance, "Would you quit that! It's annoying!"

"Would you quit that! It's annoying!", Sparx bravely mimicked

"Your working on my last straw Sparx", Spyro threatened.

"Your working on my last straw Spyro."

Spyro looked at him then said, "I'm an idiot!"

"You sure are", Sparx said then pointed and laughed at him.

"THAT'S IT!!", Spyro yelled.

Spyro leaped at Sparx but Sparx managed to dodge him by only an inch. He flew into the living room while Spyro chased him from behind.

"I'll get you Sparx!", Spyro yelled.

"No you won't!", he responded.

Sparx flew behind the chair Spyro was in yesterday disappearing from Spyro's sight. Spyro hopped over it to see his glowing friend fly under the chair the out the other side, making his escape. It seemed like it was everyday Spyro was chasing Sparx for some reason. Sparx flew into the kitchen where Cynder was still preparing breakfast for everyone. She glanced up to see Sparx flying toward her.

"Sparx! I thought I told you to get out of here!", she exclaimed.

"Not now Cynder! Gotta hide, gotta hide!", Sparx responded as he frantically looked around.

Sparx looked up then flew into a overhead cabinet filled with large pots and pans. He quickly shut himself in. A second later Spyro ran inside. Sparx carefully peeked through the crack he left.

"Have you seen Sparx?", Spyro asked.

Cynder only hinted enjoying the moment. She looked up for a second then stepped aside.

"Ah", Spyro responded.

He looked at the cabinet that Sparx was in. Spyro knew where he was then he panicked. He quickly turned around to hide behind a pot hoping Spyro would overlook him somehow. He bumped into a leaning pot then the pot began to slide down.

"Oh no", Sparx said to himself.

Spyro snatched the cabinet open, "Sparx I know your in there. Come out and, What the?!" BAM!!

A struck Spyro in the head. He slumped to the floor.

"Aw crap, I killed him. Why! Why!", Sparx exclaimed as he flew out and toward Spyro.

Cynder walked over to Spyro then said, "Relax Sparx. You just knocked him out. I'll go to the well to get some water to splash on him. He's fine."

"Oh in that case I better go somewhere else from here to hide. Don't wanna be here when he wakes up."

"I'll give you a 5 second head start", Cynder said then laughed.

Cynder walked out the back door with a wooden bucket to the well beside the hut. She dipped the bucket in the water and got it about 1/3 full of water. She carried it back to the kitchen to see Spyro still lying in the floor and no sign of Sparx. She walked up to Spyro, reared the bucket back then splashed all the water on his face.

"Yaahh! Oh hi Cyn... ow my head."

"Relax Spyro. Sparx just smashed your face in with a pot. Pretty funny if you ask me. I didn't see anything like that one coming."

"Where is Sparx? He's gonna pay", Spyro threatened.

"Hey forget about him. Next time you could get blown up. Who knows what that dragonfly is capable of."

Spyro, now convinced, said, "Ok I guess."

"You ok Spyro?", Flame said from behind them.

"Spyro turned around, "Yea I suppose."

Cynder smiled, "I suppose Sparx told you?"

Flame smiled also, "Yea. That dragonfly is dangerous to be around."

"I think I jinxed myself when I told Sparx he was destructive", Spyro thought to himself.

Ember walked in the kitchen to see everyone talking about something. She didn't know anything for Sparx nor Flame never told her.

"Good morning everyone", she said.

"Good morning Ember", Flame responded.

"Yea good morning", Spyro said.

"Breakfast is almost done", Cynder said as she resumed cooking.

"Smells delicious", Flame complimented.

Flame, Spyro, and Ember remained in the kitchen while Cynder finished. It didn't take much longer though. Cynder passed out plates to everyone. They got their share of the food leaving some left for Sparx in case he came back. He did show up long enough to grab a quick bite then left for Sparx kept giving him evil looks. Spyro just enjoyed intimidating him. Their meal contained bacon, sausage, eggs, and a hot bread loaf. As Spyro finished his meal their was a knock at the door. Spyro finished up the last bite then walked toward the door to answer it. He swallowed then opened it to see Elder Jensen standing outside.

"Elder Jensen?", Spyro said in surprise. "Come on in so you can get out of the rain."

It was a tight squeeze but he managed to get inside. He was clutching something in his left paw.

"What can I do for you Elder Jensen?", Spyro asked.

"I just came to deliver Sparx's jacket", he said as he offered the item.

Spyro forgot about the whole thing and took it with gratitude.

"Thank you Elder", Spyro said as he accepted it.

"No thank you young dragon", the elder responded.

"Hi Elder Jensen!", Ember yelled from the kitchen.

The elder smiled, "You have such good friends Spyro."

"Yea but sometimes I regret it."

Sparx flew back to the kitchen while Spyro was distracted to finish eating.

"I know what you mean young dragon. But it is always better to go to battle with friends by your side. One dragon cannot win a war but only by working together can accomplishments be made. Never forget the power of friendship and teamwork for it may save your life one day."

Spyro thought about it. Sure it was better to go to battle with friends by your side, but was it better to risk more than one life? He didn't know what he would do without his friends. Go insane maybe? Be lonely for the rest of his life?

"Thank you elder I won't forget it", Spyro quickly responded.

The elder smiled then walked to the kitchen to greet everyone else.

"Hey elder", Cynder greeted.

He looked at her, then Flame, then Ember. Suddenly he had a strange look on his face.

"I sense something here. Something I've only sensed one time before", the elder said as he held his head.

"What do you mean", Ember said.

The elder pointed at Ember, "Something from you."

She stopped eating then said, "Me? What about me?"

"An ability. A rare one at that. More rare than the wind element."

Ember thought then said, "How did you know?"

"I know for I've trained one other like you before. Long ago."

Ember quickly responded, "Wait, so you know what my ability is?"

The elder smiled, "Yes. I know what your ability is. No doubt you have grown very tired after using it. Do you remember any moment like that?"

Ember thought then responded, "Yea, the last day of the festival. When it snowed."

"My dear you are gifted. Ember you have the ability to control the weather."

Everything made sense now. Everyone understood how it snowed that day, five months before winter. Even then it rarely snowed in the dragon village.

"How can I use it?", Ember asked.

"A quick lesson. Stop the rain outside and make it sunny so your trip will be much easier."

"How?", she asked.

"First, close your eyes. I want you to imagine a sunny day. Feel it course through you. Keep imagining and harness the energy to make it sunny outside."

Ember did what she was told. She sat for a couple of seconds, eyes still closed. Then seconds became minutes. Spyro began to believe that this was a hoax. That is until there was no noise. Everything quietened down. The rain had stopped. Ember suddenly fainted as a result of fatigue.

"Ember!", Spyro shouted worried about his friend.

"Don't worry, she is fine", the elder assured him.

Flame walked to Ember then patiently waited along with everyone else for Ember to wake back up. A couple of minutes passed then life came to Ember as she opened her eyes.

"Hey everyone", she said from the floor.

"Wow Ember I can't believe you can control the weather. That is so sweet!", Flame exclaimed

"Yea,who knew", she said as she stood back up on all fours.

The elder said, "I would not prefer you use this ability while on your journey for the results could be worse than this Use it only when absolutely necessary. I do not believe it is a coincidence that you awakened your abilities before this journey. It must have been fate that brought this far."

Ember nodded in agreement then the elder bowed then left the hut to go back the the Elder Hall.

Spyro handed over Sparx's jacket, which Spyro was holding the whole time. Sparx carried beside the door to hang it up so he wouldn't forget it when they leave.

"So when are we leaving?", Flame asked.

"After we gather some food to take with us", Spyro answered.

Flame nodded then walked to the kitchen to look in the cabinet to grab some apples to carry with him. Everyone else did the same. Steak would perish before they would get to the blizzard mountains. They had to take something that would last a while. They packed the food into the pockets of their jackets.

"Everyone ready?", Spyro asked.

"I guess so", Flame said for everyone.

Spyro nodded then opened the front door to his hut letting everyone outside. He closed when everyone was out, taking one last good look at his home for he wouldn't see it again in a while. Satisfied, he turned around then began to walk away.


	13. The Cursed Village

* * *

Authors note: Okay, It has been a long time since I updated this. I was going to get back to it after Spyro and the Time Portal was finished but I recently got a request to update it. Please bear with me for it has been a while since I've done this story. Sorry if it sounds a little off from the last few chapters. I may throw my OC's in here. Who knows? Enjoy it and review please for it keeps this story going.

Chapter 13 The Cursed Village

"So where do we go first",Flame asked from behind.

"Well first we must head toward the northern part of the forest and find our first landmark",Spyro answered.

"What is the landmark?",Cynder asked.

"If I recall, it is a boulder carved in the shape of a dragons head",he replied.

Sparx flew in front of Spyro stopping the group,"Whoa there big guy why don't we just fly there directly? I mean it is a mountain chain am I right?"

"You are right, but the Blizzard Mountains is a dangerous place to be flying around in. It didn't get its name for no reason. All dragons have avoided it ever since the last expedition there."

"What expedition",Ember asked.

"I read it in the dragon records in the library. A small village existed in this land with dragons inhabiting it. However more dragons were moving in so they came up with a plan. The plan was to expand the village so the elder of that village sent out scouts to explore the surrounding forest for wood and supplies that could be used. They also scouted the surrounding area to see if it was safe to expand. Everything was going as planned. The village expanded little by little and best of all, there was peace. Fall came and went then winter came. Winter came hard as unexpected weather hit them. Everyone was getting very uncomfortable of the situation. Days passed and snow stormscontinued to pound on the village. The elder made a tough decision to move away from the village. He told everyone of the plan so everyone did what he suggested. They moved away to this village. The dragons called the old village cursed."

"I wonder if that place still stands",Flame said.

"It is possible. But even it did still exist there would be nothing of interest there."

Cynder interrupted,"Right, so to the first landmark then, lead the way Spyro."

"Right."

Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Flame, and Ember followed a trail up into the forest. Birds chirped and a few deer ran through the woods. Time passed while in the forest and the trail continued its path. Some conversation was made but mostly was about Ember and her ability. Spyro wondered at ow she possessed the power to control the weather but no one actually knew how. An hour passed when they finally stopped.

"Is this it",Flame asked as he examined the massive boulder.

"Yea, it's in the shape of a dragons head",Spyro answered as he examined it.

"Look at this",Sparx said.

Spyro walked over to Sparx to see him looking at an inscription near the base of the boulder. He read it aloud.

"Eye point the way to the cursed village",Spyro read.

"I don't see him pointing at anything, he's just a head how can he point?",Sparx asked.

Flame walked up in front of the statue and stared at it in confusion.

"Wonder what it means",he said to himself.

Cynder walked up to the inscription and Ember walked to Flame to see the same thing he was looking at. Cynder examined the reading.

"Wait a second, why is it spelled e-y-e?",Cynder asked.

"Maybe they spelled it wrong",Sparx suggested.

"How do you spell I wrong?"

"No idea, maybe they had that alcohol stuff",Sparx laughed.

"Maybe it is talking about his eyes",Flame suggested as he looked at them. The eyes were looking northeast.

"Your a genius Flame",Spyro said as he looked at the eyes. "His eyes is looking at that direction. It must be the way to the abandoned village told in the records."

"But didn't the statue say it was cursed?",Sparx asked.

"It's only folklore Sparx",Spyro said as he lined up his sight with the statues.

"Right, I'm sure it is."

"Ok I got the angle we need to go, it's that way",Spyro pointed.

Cynder began walking ahead,"Let's get going."

The group walked in the direction the eyes pointed. Spyro began thinking on what has been happening the last couple of days. The weather changes, the big boat they found, that foul drink and where it came from, Cynder, and the strange dreams he had been having recently.

"They are only dreams",he thought to himself.

Spyro continued his brainstorming while Flame and Ember talked with each other. Flame mostly asked her about changing the weather but Ember was mostly quiet. Cynder and Sparx stayed quiet also except for a few talks they had with Flame and Ember. They continued onwards through the woods. Time passed. Spyro guessed it was an hour but wasn't sure. Suddenly there was a tempurature change. It began to get colder each step they took. It was kept quiet until it hit 50 degrees.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder",Sparx asked.

"No it is getting colder",Cynder said. "I can feel it."

Spyro looked back at Ember to see her shrug toward Spyro saying she didn't do it.

"Either we are getting close or we just ran into some bad luck",Spyro answered.

"We best get a move on",Flame suggested.

"Right",Spyro agreed.

The 5 quickened their pace to a fast walk. The more they walked the colder it got. The tempurature continued to drop. Spyro flew above the tree tops to see a clearing in the distance. He flew back down to tell everyone the news so they traveled to the clearing. A few minutes passed and a few degrees smaller, they reached the clearing to see some type of ruins. Spyro gazed at them thinking of only one thing it could be.

"What is this place",Ember asked.

Spyro answered, "The old village."

"Whoa, you mean the cursed village?!",Sparx exclamed.

Spyro nodded.

"Great. The cursed village, great, grand, wonderful."

"This weather is getting rather harsh",Flame said as he stared at the snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky.

A snowflake fell on Embers nose which melted almost immediately leaving a small dab of water on her nose, "Yea no kidding."

"Well maybe there's some shelter around here",Spyro said as he began to walk into the ruins.

"Wait, this isn't a good idea. Remember the curse!",Sparx exclaimed.

Spyro continued into the ruins. The others did the same leaving Sparx at the tree line.

"Dang it",he said to himslef as he caught up to the others.

They explored the ruins looking at anything of interest. Old huts and rotted boards were just about the only thing left. They occasionally stumbled across some old furniture as well. When they were almost to the middle, Spyro pointed at a hut that seemed it great condition considering the location.

"Is that for us?",Flame asked.

"That's like the only hut still standing",Ember said.

Spyro walked over to the hut as did the others. Spyro walked to the front door and carefully turned the handle. However the handle stopped almost immediately.

"Locked?",Spyro said.

"Why is it locked",Flame asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to freeze. These jackets aren't much help in this weather",Ember said.

The tempurature was dropping. It was 23 degrees now and the snowfall was increasing. Spyro turned the doornob again but didn't succeed in doing anything. Then Spyro slammed himself into the door hoping to break it down. But it was no use.

"Whoever is out there go away!",a voice yelled from the inside.

"Someone is living here?",Sparx said.

"Evidently",Ember answered.

"Can we come in please?",Spyro asked.

"I'm sorry but the last person I let in almost killed me because he became phychotic somehow. So please leave!",the voice yelled.

"Please we mean you no harm in any way",Spyro explained.

"I'm not buying it."

"Now what?",Flame asked.

"I hope he'll change his mind soon it's getting colder by the second",Ember said.

They waited patiently at the front door. Spyro continued to knock on the door but he never got a response back. Ten minutes passed. Spyro looked around the ruins but found nothing else but this one house. The tempurature was 7 degrees now. Spyro attempted to light a fire for comfort but the fire became doused in snow quickly for the snowfall was steadily increasing.

"It's . . .so . . . cold",Ember managed to say before falling into the snow.

"Ember!",Flame exclaimed.

"Can't take it",Sparx said as his wings failed to flap then he fell to into the snow also.

"Oh what are we going to do",Flame asked.

"We've got to . . .warm them . . . up",Spyro managed to say.

"I'll go get some. . . wood",Flame said. He took a couple of steps then fell over into the snow.

"Flame!",Spyro exclaimed.

"Spyro. . .I . . .can't take. . .it. . .anymore",Cynder managed then fell over beside Spyro.

"No!",Spyro exclaimed. The tempurature was in the negatives now. It continued to decrease and Spyro still fought. Spyro's eyes were getting heavy. Taking one last look at Cynder he fell over in front of her falling into an unconscious state.

Sorry if it seemed shorter than my usual work. My work usually consists of an average of 3,000 words a chapter but this one was 1,700. I will continue to do both stories but it will be tough doing 2 stories at once. Spyrofan out.


	14. Friends Never Say Goodbye

No I haven't abandoned my other story. I'm just getting up to date with this one. I won't be able to update again until either Monday or Tuesday because I got some stuff to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review if you have the time.

-Spyrofan4321

Chapter 14 Friends Never Say Goodbye

Spyro looked throughout the deck to find his comrades were still alright from the battle. A few were injured but no one was dead.

"Status report!",ordered a dragon.

A weird looking creature stepped forward. This creature looked a like the cave drawings he saw, "A few injuries sir, we should set sail right away before any more of them come."

The dragon nodded, "Back to your posts."

The creature bowed and walked over to the anchor and began helping the others pull it out if the blue waters.

Spyro cracked open his eyes to see a fire blazing in front of him. He checked his surroundings to find that he was inside a hut.

"Another weird dream, where am I? Everything is so fuzzy",he said to himself.

"Spyro! Your awake!",Cynder exclaimed then gave him ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Agh, Cynder . . .need. . . air",Spyro managed.

Cynder released her embrace, "Sorry."

"Where are we? How long was I out?,Spyro asked.

"We are in the hut, my guess is that we have been out for some hours. It's almost dusk",she answered.

"What hut?"

"My hut",a dragon from behind said.

Spyro turned around to see a yellow dragon with orange wings standing in a doorway leading into the living room.

"Who are you?",Spyro asked.

"The name's Titan. I sincerely apologize for leaving you outside. Most of the visitors I get were mad and some tried to kill me. Whenever your group got quiet I checked looked outside to see you laying in the snow unconscious. So I dragged all of you in here."

"Visitors?",Cynder asked.

"Any dragon that happens to stumble across this forsaken place."

"Why are you still here",Spyro asked.

"Have you seen that weather out there? It's madness!"

"So your forced to stay here?",Spyro assumed.

"Yes, whenever the weather becomes bearable I hunt for food near this place."

"Well it's good meet you Titan",Spyro greeted.

"What are your names",Titan asked.

"I'm Spyro and this is Cynder the dragonfly is Sparx, the red dragon is Flame, and the pink dragon is Ember. Speaking of which where are they?"

"Eating in the kitchen, you can join them if you like",Titan answered.

Titan led them to the living room then through it leading to the kitchen where Sparx, Flame, and Ember were eating meat off the bone.

"Hey Spyro",Flame greeted.

"Hey everyone."

Spyro took a seat beside Flame and Cynder, beside Spyro. Titan placed a plate with some hot meat atop of it, in front of the two. Spyro thanked him and started his meal.

"So what brings you here? Sightseeing?",Titan joked.

"We are trying to get to the Blizzard Mountains to find the Chronicler",Spyro answered.

"The Blizzard Mountains?! That's a bit dangerous don't you think?"

"I know but we must find him. It is urgent."

"What for?"

"We have suspecting evidence that an unknown force is coming to begin a war over our land. We need to find the Chronicler so we can get some information on this army. We have no idea what this army is but we know it's going to be big",Spyro explained.

"What would the Chronicler be doing in the Blizzard Mountains?",Titan asked.

"No idea",Spyro shrugged then resumed his meal.

Titan walked over to the window to see a heavy snow still falling from the sky. A thick blanket of snow was covering the ground. He sighed at the sight. The first time he saw snow he was amazed at the sight. Now he hated it and cursed it for what it was able to do. When Spyro and the group finished their meal they thanked Titan for his kindness.

"It looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon",Titan pointed out.

Cynder looked through the window to see a heavy snowfall and a thick fog making them completely blind of what was ahead.

"I see what you mean",Cynder said.

"You can stay here for the night and leave in the morning. These snow storms are usually gone in the morning."

"Thank you Titan",Spyro said.

"It's no problem",Titan assured.

Titan showed them the bedroom of where they could sleep at.

"Okay I don't have enough beds for everyone but 2 of you could sleep in the living room",Titan explained."

"I'll sleep on the couch",Flame volunteered.

"No way the couch is mine",Spyro objected.

"It's mine",Flame said as he ran for the couch.

"We'll see",Spyro assured as he ran for it.

Titan watched them run off to the living with a confused look on his face. "Are they always like that?"

Ember nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Well I think I'll go get some Z's",Sparx said as he flew into the living room.

Titan watched the glowing dragonfly hover over into the living room. "He talks?"

Ember laughed , "Unfortunately. He is annoying most of the time though."

"Right, well I'll be in the living room if you need me",Titan said.

"Thanks Titan",Cynder said.

Titan walked into the living room to see Spyro and Flame pushing each other off the couch.

"It's mine!",Flame assured.

"I got here first",Spyro said.

"Only because you pushed me back."

"How about just share the couch. It is big enough for 2 people",Titan suggested.

Flame and Spyro looked at Titan then looked at each other.

"It's mine I was here first",Spyro said.

"No it's my couch."

"Ugh, out of all dragons",Titan said to himself.

Titan shook his head then layed back on his rocking chair. Sparx claimed the other chair as his own while Spyro and Flame still fought over the couch. Titan assumed Cynder and Ember claimed the 2 beds. Eventually Titan drifted off to sleep with one question in his mind.

"Should I or shouldn't I?",Titan thought.

Sparx fell asleep first while Titan occasionally watched Spyro and Flame out of amusement. Titan fell asleep second while Cynder and Ember was third and fourth. Spyro and Flame eventually both fell asleep on the couch, sharing the couch anyways.

This time Spyro didn't have a weird dream. It was more of a memory. He was younger in his dream. He ran down the beach with Flame for it was his only friend at the time other than Sparx. No one actually talked to Spyro because of his color. But that was before anyone knew what a purple dragon could do. Spyro and Flame raced down the beach trying to outrun one another. When the school bell rung they made their way back into their classrooms. Spyro was of course, seated beside Flame in the back of the room. They often whispered to each other in class about what they were going to do when school was out. One day however a newcomer stood in front of the classroom.

The teacher began,"Class this is our newcomer. Tell them your name sweety."

"Hi, I'm Ember."

"Hi Ember",the whole class said except Flame and Spyro who were talking to each other.

"Ahem",the teacher caught their attention.

"Sorry",Flame smiled.

"Now Ember you can be seated in the empty desk beside Spyro",the teacher pointed.

Ember nodded and took her place at the back of the room. The teacher pulled out a map and placed it on the board.

"Now class, who can tell me what this is",the teacher pointed on the map to a large body of water.

"A sea?",someone said.

"Correct."

The teacher rambled on while Spyro and Flame didn't pay much attention to the teacher. Ember looked over at Spyro and smiled. Spyro looked at her and made a small smile in return. Ember continued eyeing Spyro throughout the rest of the class. When class was finally over everyone left to go home. Spyro waited for Flame near the front for he lived with him for Spyro had no parents. Flame was like a brother and a friend at the same time.

"Hiya Spyro", Flame greeted.

"Hey Flame. Did you notice Ember? She kept staring at me through the whole class."

"Hehe maybe she likes you",Flamed laughed.

"Very funny",Spyro said.

Spyro woke up to a small light gleaming through the window.

"Morning already?",he said to himself.

Spyro went to get up but was stopped. Spyro looked over to see Flame sleeping on his leg.

"That's why I can't feel my leg."

Spyro smiled then jerked his leg out from under Flame sending Flame tumbling to the floor.

"I'm up! I'm up!",Flame outbursted.

The outburst woke Sparx and Titan. Titan looked at Flame then yawned.

"Morning",Spyro greeted.

"Morning to you also."

"Agh it's morning already?",Sparx complained.

"I'll go get Cynder and Ember",Flame said then walked into the bedroom.

"So you'll be leaving then?",Titan asked.

Spyro nodded.

"Aye, I wish you the best of luck with your mission."

"Thanks, for everything",Spyro said.

"No, I thank you. I haven't had good company in quite a while. It was great to see some friendly faces."

"I wish you luck here also",Spyro returned.

Titan smiled, "Just remember, the storms get worse as the day grows brighter. Two'o'clock is probably the latest you can handle. Oh yea here",Titan handed over their jackets which Spyro gratefully accepted.

"Those should give you some more time but I wouldn't rely on them with your lives",Titan explained.

"Ok, we are ready",Ember said as she approached Titan.

"We best get a move on. The later it gets the worse th snowstorms get",Spyro suggested.

Everyone nodded and each thanked Titan for his kindness as they left.

"Goodbye Titan",Spyro said.

"Goodbye friend. One more thing, the blizzard mountains is northeast of here",Titan replied.

Spyro smiled then left the hut closing the door behind him. It was still mostly dark but the sun could be sun at the edge of the world.

"Titan said to head northeast which is in that direction",Spyro pointed.

The group began heading in the direction. Spyro didn't want to leave Titan behind but it was his choice to make, not Spyro's. The group made their way through the rubble when they heard what sounded like a door open then shut. Spyro turned around to see Titan making his way toward them.

"Friends never say goodbye",Titan said.

Spyro smiled then nodded. The group continued through the rubble until they made it to the other side. They had a race against time and needed to hurry before the next snowstorm came to give then all a winterly death.


	15. The Discovery

First things first, I sincerely apologize to anyone who saw that review. It was from the same guy that had been putting bad reviews on good authors stories. I guess this is a sign that I'm becoming a better author eh? (Laughs) Anyways if you didn't see the review be thankful. It was about Micky and Pluto, well that all I read cause the first paragraph was most disturbing. To anyone that has gotten these reviews, just delete them. If you don't know how just go to your profile, then the reviews tab. I think it's the bottom one you go to. Enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 15 The Discovery

"I was born in that village. The blizzards unexpectedly 5 years later. It was horrible and I can still remember seeing those dragons that were caught in the storms. They ended becoming frozen solid. Very few lived through this after the elder melted the ice of them."

"So how did you end up being the only one in the village",Spyro asked making his way over the last of the rubble.

"When the elder decided it was best for the village to move away. Me and my family packed up and were going to leave. We were one of the last ones to leave and everyone else had left. As we left a massive blizzard hit. We pushed forward but it got worse. We tried to turn back but it was too late. My father told me to go back to the village and take shelter. I still don't know what became of him. The rest is pretty straightforward."

They leaped into the air and flew over the treetops. The Blizzard Mountains were in sight but was further away than it looked. They flew at a fast pace to escape the oncoming storm. Time passed and the temperature was beginning to make its toll against them.

"We best get a move on",Flame suggested.

The mountains were slowly creeping up on the dragons as they traveled there. The temperature reached 50 degrees in just a mere minutes. The dragons increased speed. A few more minutes passed and the mountains were only a couple more miles away. Thirty more minutes passes and they finally arrived at the base of the mountain. The temperature had reached 38 degrees so the group landed in front of the mountains.

"Where could the Chronicler be?",Spyro asked himself.

"The weather is taking its effect so we best hurry",Titan suggested.

"I thought the Chronicler lived on the White Isle?",Cynder asked.

"So did I",Spyro answered.

The group walked up a trail leading into the heart of the mountains. As they traveled up the trail it began to start snowing. The group picked up the pace as they traveled. The temperature was now 30 degrees. The snowfall increased as they traveled and more snow was seen on the ground as they went up.

"The storm is nearly here. If we come across any shelter we best take the chance",Titan said.

They continued up the trail. The snowfall increased and in a little while the temperature reached 23 degrees. A thick fog covered the trail. The dragons shivered in the cold but kept on going knowing if they didn't they could die. A little more time passed when Flame looked at something in the distance.

"What is that?",Flame pointed.

Spyro looked to where he pointed but couldn't hardly see anything through the thick fog.

"I see it! What is that?",Ember asked.

"Looks like . . . a marker or flag",Titan answered.

"I certainly see something",Cynder added.

"Yea I see it too",Sparx added.

The group ran to it and Spyro finally saw what it was. It was a pole with a waving flag tied on top of it. Spyro examined it wondering what it meant.

"Maybe it's a trail marker or something",Flame suggested.

"Look over there",Titan pointed.

Titan was pointing to what looked like a cave off the edge of the trail. Spyro guessed they were pretty high up. The temperature was at 18 degrees now. Ice was spotted on occasional spots. The group made their way to the cave. The dragons entered the dim lighted cave thanking whatever force that led them there. They made themselves comfortable inside the cave while Spyro gathered some firewood from outside before it became to cold. Spyro put them all in a pile and starting a warm fire to which everyone gathered around enjoying the warmth.

Cynder smiled at the warmth, "That feels so much better."

"No kidding",Sparx agreed.

"Now what?",Flame asked.

"Wait until the storm passes I suppose. Nothing we can do now",Titan answered.

The group awaited in the cave. Eventually Sparx fell asleep followed by Ember. Flame, Cynder, Titan, and Spyro watched the storm outside as it got worse.

"Lucky we found this cave when we did",Titan said.

Flame studied the storm as the vicious winds blew and the deadly snow fell from the skies, "Yea, if we were still out there we would be popsicles."

"It still puzzles me on why the Chronicler would be here in the mountains. It doesn't make any sense",Titan pointed out.

"Why is that?",Flame asked.

Spyro answered, "The Chronicler lives on the White Island for the reason. The library that is there, the duty he attends to as the Chronicler. Why would he just leave all that behind?"

"I don't know but the answers may lie in the mountain depths",Titan answered.

The 4 continued to watch the storm but one by one they slowly dozed off. Cynder was the last one up.

"There's gotta be a place to use the bathroom around here",Cynder said to herself.

She walked toward the back of the cave and sniffed the ground. She saw something at the corner of her eye then looked in that direction. She saw a faint glow in the depths of the cave.

"Wonder what that is?"

She stared at it then looked at her friends. They were sleeping peacefully beside the fire. She looked back at the glow then began walking toward it. As she progressed the cave began thinning up to what became like a tunnel. As she got closer to the glow she realized what it was.

"A lantern?"

She looked down the tunnel to see another glow in the distance. She turned around and headed back to her friends to tell them the news. She walked up to Spyro and shook his shoulder.

"Just 5 more minutes",Spyro murmured.

"Spyro, wake up. I found something interesting."

Spyro yawned and looked at Cynder, "What?"

"I think I found a tunnel."

"Tunnel?"

"Yea, follow me."

Cynder led him to the tunnel. Spyro gazed down the darkness of the tunnel.

"Your right, wonder where it leads?"

"Can't be to nothing if these lanterns are here."

Spyro gave it some thought, "I'll go get the others."

Spyro walked over to the group still sleeping and woke each one up.

"Wake up, Cynder found a tunnel",Spyro said.

"A tunnel?",Titan asked.

"Yea come on."

Spyro led him to the tunnel mouth where the others were waiting for him.

"Alright, we know this tunnel leads somewhere but we don't know where. Should we follow it or not?",Spyro asked.

"Well the storm is still out there and we aren't making any progress for the moment so I say we go for it",Titan suggested.

"I suppose we can",Flame said.

"Let's get moving",Ember added.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is a bad idea?",Sparx asked.

"Evidently",Spyro answered.

"Let's go",Titan said then started down the tunnel first.

Spyro looked at the others then followed Titan. The others did the same. The tunnel was very dimly lit but there seemed to always be another lantern in sight. Time passed and it almost seemed the tunnel wasn't going to end but it certainly did gave them shelter form the storm. Spyro guessed they have been going down the tunnel for around ten minutes but they did walk slowly for it was dark. Finally a small light was seen in the distance.

"That could be an opening over there",Cynder said.

"Maybe",Spyro added.

"Did anyone hear that?",Flame asked.

"Hear what?",Sparx asked.

"I thought I heard something."

They walked the distance to the light. The closer they got the bigger the tunnel got. When they reached the light the tunnel opened up into a very large cavern and inside that cavern was one of the most amazing things Spyro had ever seen.

"No way!",Flame exclaimed.

"I have never seen anything like this before!",Cynder exclaimed.

Everyone stared in amazement at what they were looking at.

What do you think they found? Answer coming in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Anonymous reviewer guy, GET A LIFE!!!


	16. Dinner So Soon?

Enjoy! I decided to put some more OC's in this chapter from Spyro and the Time Portal. If someone wants me to update it again just say so because I'm trying to finish this story since it's been out for a while.

Chapter 16 Dinner So Soon?

Spyro stared in amazement at what everybody was looking at.

"This is truly amazing, I would would have never guessed that this was up here in the mountains",Titan said.

They had found an underground city in the mountain depths. Many buildings were in sight along with its citizens.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!",Flame said.

The group began their walk into the city. Flame took off first into the city out of excitement and Ember took off afterwards leaving everyone behind laughing along the way catching up to Flame. Spyro and the others started to run too to catch up with the 2 excited dragons. They came upon the entrance to the city to see a dragon sitting in front of it.

"Welcome to Blizzard City",the dragon said.

"Blizzard City?",Flame asked.

"Named after the Blizzard Mountains, you know, we rarely get visitors here anymore."

"Well maybe if your killer storms wasn't out there",Sparx began.

"Aye, they're still out there? I was hoping they would be gone by now."

"Could you possibly help us out? We have been searching for the Chronicler but we really don't know where he is and I was hoping you might know of his whereabouts",Spyro asked.

"Well I personally don't know but the elder of the city should, he can be found on the other side of the city."

"Thanks",Spyro replied.

"It's what I'm here for."

The group made their way through the exceedingly large city. They passed a couple of shops that sold some cloths,carpets, housing materials. Your usual housing needs. There were a couple of food shops also.

"This is a really big city",Cynder remarked.

"No kidding",Spyro added.

"Maybe the chronicler is in his city somewhere?",Flame guessed.

"Maybe",Ember agreed.

The group continued through the city. The citizens of it smiled at the newcomers as they passed by, others just stared in amazement at the sight of a purple dragon. Some of them even gave a quick hello or how are you. At some points Titan asked for directions in which the dragons he asked always pointed north.

"Thank you",Titan said.

"It's no problem, it's a big city so it's easy to get lost",the dragon said.

Titan smiled then gave the news to Spyro.

"It seems we're going in the right direction. Let's just head in the way he pointed and we should be there in no time."

They started walking where the dragon pointed. In about 7 minutes they stopped in front of a large building with unique flags in front of it. A dragon was standing beside the door as a guard.

"Excuse me, is this where we can find the elder?",Spyro asked.

"Maybe, what business do you have with him?",the guard asked.

"We are looking for the chronicler and we hope that he knows his whereabouts",Titan asked.

The guard stared at Titan with wonder in his eyes, "Titan?! Is that you?"

"How do you know me?",Titan asked.

"I think you should see the elder. Head on inside."

The guard stepped aside letting the group inside. One by one they walked through the doorway. When they entered they heard a voice coming from one of the nearby rooms.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"We're looking for the elder, is he here?",Flame asked.

"I'm the elder, wait there, I'll come to you."

The group waited for a minute then the elder came out of one of the rooms. The green dragon examined his visitors.

"My name is Trondo, what business do you have with me?"

"We are looking for the Chronicler",Titan asked.

Titan looked at Titan with memories in his head. He was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Are you ok",Cynder asked.

Trondo shook his head escaping the trance he was in, "Yea, I'm fine. The chronicler you say?"

"Yea",Ember replied.

"He was here, a long time ago he was here."

"Wait, what do you mean? He isn't here?",Spyro asked.

"Of course not, he has a duty to attend to on the white isle. You know, the library. He came here for some books to add to the library but hasn't been here in a very long time."

"Wait, so you're saying the chronicler is on the white isle?",Flame asked.

"He's been there since he left here."

"What?! We risked our lives to find the Chronicler only to find out that he isn't here!",Sparx exclaimed.

"Titan, is that your name?",Trondo asked.

Titan looked at Trondo with many questions now running through his mind, "How did you know? I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Spyro."

"I'm Cynder"

"Flame."

"I'm Ember."

"The name is Sparx."

"Nice to meet all of you. Now onto important business",Trondo said then walked away into the same room he came out of.

"Wait!",Titan asked.

Trondo stopped then looked back, "Yes?"

"How did you know my name?"

Trondo looked at Titan and smiled, "Time will tell my boy." Trondo walked back into the room leaving Titan with questions rumbling through his mind.

"How does he know me?"

"Titan",Spyro said.

Titan stared down at the floor wondering what was happening. "I'm fine. We need to find a place to stay until the morning.

Titan walked out of the building with everyone following behind him. They walked down one of the roads and Spyro asked a citizen where an inn was.

"There's one a little ways down this road. If you follow it you shouldn't miss it."

"Thanks",Spyro responded.

Spyro told his friends the news and they headed down the road as the dragon instructed. In a few minutes they saw a building with a sign sticking out the side of it saying 'Come warm up in our

inn'.

"This must be it",Flame pointed out.

"Lets head on in then",Sparx said.

The group headed on in and a dragon was sitting on a chair behind the smooth decorated counter with flowers atop of it. A blue female dragon was sitting behind it reading a book. The dragon looked up and smiled as Spyro approached the counter.

"Wow, the purple dragon! Didn't see that coming."

"Hi, do you have a room available where we can sleep overnight?",Spyro asked.

"Hmm, the two of us",the dragon asked seductively.

"No, no, for me and my friends",Spyro corrected.

"Aw that's too bad. I do have a room available near the top floor if your interested."

"How much is it?"

"For you? Nothing."

Spyro looked at the dragon in amazement and realized she was doing a favor for him.

"Thanks, your name?"

"Katrina."

"Hey Katrina, I'm Spyro, the black dragon is Cynder, the red one is Flame, that's Ember, Titan, and Sparx."

"Good to meet all of you." Katrina reached behind her and grabbed a key then handed it over to Spyro, "Here's your key, if you need anything just ask me."

"Thank you Katrina."

"It's no problem at all."

Spyro smiled then led his friends up the stairs. He looked at the room key which said 312 on it. They climbed to the third floor and found room 312. Spyro inserted the key and turned it. The door clicked open and Spyro turned the knob and pushed on the door. Inside was 2 soft plushy beds, a comfy couch, two rocking chairs. A bathroom was beside the entrance into the room. On the other side of the room was a glass sliding door which opened up to the balcony overlooking the city street in front of the inn.

"Well this is nice",Ember said.

"We'll stay here until the morning when the blizzards are gone",Titan suggested.

Everyone agreed and began looking around the room. Spyro walked onto the balcony examining the passerbys. In a little while Cynder walked onto the balcony with him.

"Great looking place",Cynder said.

"Yea, who knew that this was hidden in the mountains."

"I wonder how this ended up here?"

"Well my guess would be that these dragons is from that old village Titan was in."

"Speaking of Titan did you notice him when we were speaking with Trondo?", Cynder asked.

"Yea, it looked like he had a load of things on his mind all the sudden.",Spyro answered.

"Well I hope he works it all out and figures out what Trondo said."

_A few hours later 6:12pm_

Titan woke up after falling asleep on the couch. He dreamed about that day many years ago. That day he lost his father to the storms. He shivered at the thought. He yawned and looked around to see Spyro and Cynder sitting on the balcony. Titan got to his legs and walk to the balcony.

"Hey Titan",Spyro greeted.

"Hey, where is everyone else?"

"They went to go pick up some food for us. They should be back soon",Cynder answered.

Titan nodded then walked back into the room. He walked to the room entrance and opened the door. When he opened it Katrina was standing in front of it.

"Oh hi Katrina",Titan greeted.

"Hi, I was actually about to knock to ask if any of you needed some good food. I could go get some for you if you need some",Katrina explained.

"Actually Flame, Ember, and Sparx left a little while ago to pick up some."

"Really? So your good right?",Katrina asked.

Titan nodded.

Katrina smiled and looked at Titan as if she had something on her mind. She shook her head then headed for the stairs. Titan watched her slowly make her way to the stairs. Titan wondered what was going through her head. He walked over to Spyro on the balcony.

"Hey Spyro I'll be right back",Titan said.

"Alright but try to be back when the food gets here so you can eat it when it's hot."

Titan nodded and made his way out the door. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs. As he got to the bottom he saw Katrina sitting back on the rocking chair behind the counter. She heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up to see Titan making his way down.

"Hey Katrina."

"Hey Titan, need anything? Food? Company? A massage maybe?"

"No thanks",Titan laughed.

"You sure?"

"Actually I was just wondering."

Katrina looked at Titan with seductive eyes as if she knew what he was going to say, "Wondering?"

"Wondering if . . .well . . .if I could, you know."

"Well",Katina smiled.

"If I could take you out for dinner",Titan finally asked.

"Well finally",Katrina said.

"Finally?"

"Truthfully, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me earlier but I got too nervous."

"Well since you know this city better, you name the place we go to."

Katrina smiled, "Alright, come on."

Katrina walked from behind the counter then to the door. She opened the door and waited for Titan then closed it.

"Wait, if your gonna be out, who's gonna be in the inn?", Titan asked.

Katrina smiled then walked inside for a second. She walked back out with a sign then placed it beside the door.

"That ought to do it",she said.

Titan looked at the sign. It said 'out to lunch be back soon'.

"Lunch?"

Katrina shrugged then began walking south. Titan looked at the sign again then caught up to Katrina. They walked side by side to the nicest restaurant they could find.

An announcement to the people who has seen my dragon. (Nestor) He has grown up some more since the last time you had seen him. If you wanna see him again, visit my profile page and scroll straight to he bottom. The link you need is in there, just copy and paste. Now the site has updated to a newer version so if the link is broken please say so. Thanks! R&R if you can!


	17. The Underground City

K I'm not so swell at making up foods so, yea, you get the idea. Funny part near the end if your actually old enough to get it lol.

Chapter 17 The Underground City

Spyro looked over the balcony to see Flame,Ember,and Sparx coming toward their building. Flame was holding a brown bag filled with hot meat. Flame opened the door in which Ember closed it afterwards. They went up the stairs to their room and knocked on the door. Spyro immediately opened the door for them.

"Hiya",Ember greeted.

"Come in, I'm starving",Spyro said then rubbed his belly.

The group of three came in. Flame set the bag on the table in between the two couches.

Sparx laid down on the rocking chair, "Thank god I'm here! Ember kept on about her feet hurt and when we were gonna be here. It was madness."

"Did not!",Ember remarked.

Flame smiled at the scene, "Well, we are all here so lets eat."

"Actually no, Titan's still not here yet",Cynder said.

"Oh him? He's not coming anytime soon",Ember answered.

"What do you mean? I thought he was coming back",Spyro asked.

"You don't know?",Flame asked.

"Does it look like he knows",Sparx said.

Spyro shook his head, "It sure would be nice to know."

Flame explained, "We ran into him and his date earlier going to have dinner. He told me that someone could have his food. So lets eat."

"Whoa, date?"

"Katrina",Ember answered.

Spyro just stared then shook his head. "Well, lets eat then."

Flame opened the bag and passed out meals. Spyro took his and laid back on the couch followed by Cynder who took the seat next to Spyro. Flame and Ember took the other couch and Sparx remained on his chair.

Titan and Katrina took their seats at one of the best restaurants around. It was kind of expensive but worth it. Titan looked at the menu but Katrina just looked at Titan. She had been to this restaurant enough to know what she wanted.

"So many things here but all of it looks good",Titan remarked.

Katrina smiled, "I know what I want."

A few moments later the waiter came. "Good evening, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have the chicken terriaki and some wine please",Katrina said.

The waiter nodded and wait it down on his pad. "What can I get you sir?"

"I'll have the, uh the . . . umm the seasoned steak with a side of dragon fries."

"And what would you like to have to drink sir?"

"Some ale please."

The waiter nodded and returned to the chefs kitchen.

"So how long have you been in town?",Katrina asked.

"Only a couple hours",Titan answered.

"Couple hours?"

"Yea, me and my friends just arrived here when we were trying to take refuge from those blizzards out there."

"Ah so they are still going on out there?"

Titan nodded nodded as the waiter came and passed out their drinks. Titan thanked him then the waiter smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Titan took a swallow of his drink and swallowed it.

"This ale tastes kind of weird."

Katrina took a gulp of her drink then realized hers tasted weird also.

"So does mine."

Titan examined his drink then looked at Katrina's. He took Katrina's and drunk a sip of it.

"The waiter mixed up our drinks."

"No wonder it tastes weird."

Titan smiled then switched their drinks.

"So how about you? What about your past I mean",Katrina asked.

"Truthfully, I'm not really sure. It's all kind of fuzzy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I sort of remember living in a village. Then one day it got real cold and everyone was running away from the village. Me, my father, and my mother was one of the last one's to leave the village. I remember seeing frozen statues of dragons and the elder trying to thaw them. Then I remember us leaving the village but later on a blizzard hit us. My father told me to go back to the village where I stayed for a long time. Then some long years later, I stumbled across Spyro and his friends in which I joined him for his travels."

"Do you remember you father. His name maybe?"

Titan shook his head, "I don't remember it. Everything is fuzzy."

Katrina stayed quiet for the next few minutes. The waiter came and passed out their meals in which they gratefully accepted. The waiter smiled then walked to another table to get another order. Titan began his meal first. He started with a couple fries waiting for his steak to cool then he bit into his steak. It was one of the most delicious things he ever tasted. Katrina waited for her meal to cool then began her meal afterwards.

"How long has this city been here?",Titan asked.

Katrina swallowed then answered, "I've been for a couple years. You know, long enough to know the city, get a job, and know some people. From what I hear though it's only been here around for about 15 to 20 years but I'm not really sure."

"Sure is a big city for 20 years",Titan thought.

They continued their meal until they finished it.

"So do you plan on staying here?",Katrina asked.

"Actually we gotta leave in the morning."

"Aw, why so soon?"

Titan explained, "Well we originally came here to see the Chronicler but it turns out he isn't here."

"Your looking for the Chronicler here? He's on the white isle last I heard."

"Yea, we know that now. The elder Trondo informed us on his whereabouts."

"What will you do now? Do you really want to do this?",Katrina asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know."

_Some time later approximately 7:38pm_

Spyro and the others were having a discussion on their next move.

"I wonder why Elder Jensen didn't know where the Chronicler was",Ember asked.

"Well he did know but I'm guessing he didn't know that he had left",Cynder answered.

"After all these years?",Flame asked.

Spyro looked at Sparx sleeping peacefully on the rocking chair. "I don't know how he didn't know that the chronicler wasn't here. Time is running low and we need to find him. First thing in the morning, we gotta get going."

At that moment the door opened. Everyone looked to see it was Titan coming in with Katrina behind him. Titan entered the room and turned around to face Katrina.

"I had fun",Titan said.

"Me too",Katrina responded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Katrina nodded and gave Titan a quick kiss on the cheek. Spyro looked at them and Katrina winked afterwards.

"I gave you a chance",Katrina said then walked away.

Spyro shook his head and Titan smiled.

"How was it?",Cynder asked.

"Actually, it was fun."

"I know that, anything else?"

"It was something I may want to do again someday."

With that Titan plopped on an unmanned couch.

"Now what?",Flame asked.

"Well we can get some sleep for tomorrow because we gotta get up early and bring the news of the chronicler to Elder Jensen",Spyro answered.

"But it's still too early to go to sleep",Flame objected.

Spyro shrugged and laid down on the nearest bed. "Do what you want but make sure you get plenty of sleep."

Flame smiled, "I'm going to go explore this place some more."

"I'll join you",Ember said.

"And I'll go see what Katrina is up to",Titan added.

The three dragons left the room leaving Spyro,Cynder and Sparx by themselves. Spyro closed his eyes and Cynder walked onto the balcony again. In a few moments she spotted Flame and Ember leaving the inn. She waved and they waved back. Afterwards Flame and Ember started walking down the street bypassing the busy dragons on it. Cynder assumed Titan was in the lobby talking with Katrina but after Flame and Ember, he and Katrina walked out the inn. Cynder waved and they waved back. Titan smiled and they began walking in the opposite direction of Flame and Ember.

"With everybody gone that just leaves me and Spyro",Cynder thought.

Cynder smiled and walked back into the room with Spyro. She jumped on Spyro's bed and nudged him.

"Hey Spyro, everyone is gone. So you wanna do a little something if you know what I mean."

Spyro stared into Cynder's eyes and smiled, "Heck yea!"

Cynder smiled and immediately kissed Spyro and jumped on top of him. Spyro immediately wrapped his tail around hers then they began going at it. A few seconds later the noise awoke Sparx. Sparx looked over on the bed to see 2 dragons doing something he never wanted to see.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Sparx screamed.

"Oh my god Sparx!",Spyro yelled.

"Oh no, I forgot about Sparx",Cynder thought.

"I thought everyone was gone?!",Spyro exclaimed getting Cynder off him.

"Yea well look before you start doing that, PLEASE!"

With that Sparx flew out onto the balcony and into the city. Cynder looked and Spyro with a very awkward face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about him",Cynder remarked.

Spyro shook his head, "It's alright."

"Soooooo, now what?",Cynder asked.

"Well, I'm fired up with energy now but I'm sort of too embarrassed to start, you know, again. So lets just go look around the city some."

"Good idea."

The twosome left the room and Spyro closed the door afterwards. He made sure it was unlocked so they could get back in. He looked at Cynder then they strolled down the stairs and out the inn. Spyro looked to his left then began walking in that direction with Cynder beside him.

Hope you liked it. Did you get that last part? Pretty awkward for Sparx eh? R&R if you have the time! O yea, please note that the ale and wine used in this chapter did not contain alchohol. That was just in case you were wondering.-Spyrofan4321

Hey I got some screenshots of halo for the pc if anyone wants to look at them. The link is in my profile near the bottom. Xfire users should take a look too if you can.


	18. The Legend Of Flame

I've been planning to do this for a while and just been waiting for the right time to release it. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing everyone. They always put a smile on my face.

Chapter 18 The Legend Of Flame

"This looks nice",Ember said as she picked up a golden ring with rubies etched on the sides.

"It also looks expensive so put it back",Flame responded as he looked at it.

Ember looked at it one last time then put it back on the glass shelf. "I'm just looking."

Flame looked at his surroundings, "Maybe being in the market isn't such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well we don't have any money for starters."

"And?",Ember questioned.

"And I figured it was kind of pointless to be here if we can't buy anything."

"Well I guess we can . . . hey whats over there?",Ember said then walked to another stall.

Flame shook his head, "Chicks."

Ember walked up to the stall and looked inside the glass case. Underneath the glass was some necklaces of different colors.

"See anything you like?",the gray dragon behind the counter asked.

"We're just looking",Flame answered.

"If you need anything just ask",the dragon said.

Ember browsed through the necklaces while Flame just watched. After a few seconds he took a peek through them. He mostly seen some gold colored ones and silver colored ones. They weren't real gold or silver though. Flame figured that out upon closer expection. The one Ember was wearing was real jewelry and the shopkeeper seemed to notice.

"That's a nice necklace you have",the dragon said.

It took Ember a second to realize what he meant. "Oh you mean the one I'm wearing? Umm thanks."

"Are you planning to sell it?",the dragon asked.

"Sell it? I don't think so."

"How about 2,000 gems",the dragon offered.

Ember shook her head, "It's not for sale."

"Ok how about 2,500?"

"I said no."

"3,000."

"She said it wasn't for sale",Flame interrupted.

"It's not your choice to make",the dragon said. "3,200."

"I said that it wasn't for sale!",Ember exclaimed. She was getting angry at the shopkeeper.

"Sir! I suggest you stop!",Flame threatened.

"I want that necklace! 3,500!"

"No!",Ember repeated.

The shopkeeper jumped over the counter beside Ember. "3,700."

Flame walked over to Ember's side. "Ember lets just go."

Ember nodded and they turned around to leave but the shopkeeper ran in front of them.

"Cmon 3,800!"

Flame and Ember ignored him and walked away from him at a fast pace down an alleyway. The shopkeeper watched as they made they way away from him.

"I will have it",the mysterious dragon thought.

Flame and Ember were halfway down the alleyway when Flame looked back to find no sign of the shopkeeper.

"He's gone, we can stop now",Flame said.

"Why did he want my necklace so badly?",Ember asked.

"I don't know but hopefully we won't have to deal with him anymore."

They began walking to the other side of the alleyway. Flame stayed behind Ember in case that dragon tried to catch up to them. Ember kept looking down at her amulet as she walked. Flame kept looking behind every few moments to make sure they weren't being followed. Suddenly a dark figure jumped off of one of the rooftops in front of Ember. Flame quickly stepped in front to see it was the shopkeeper again.

"Look! She told you no so your not getting the necklace!",Flame exclaimed.

The dragon simply smiled darkly and charged toward Flame. Flame got hit on his side for he didn't have any time to react to the surprise attack. While Flame was down he went after Ember. Ember quickly turned around to flee but the dragon tackled her to the ground. Ember struggled trying to get free but the dragon wouldn't let her loose. Just as he reached for he necklace he was hit in the back by Flame horns sending him flying a couple feet. The dragon fell to the ground giving himself some road rash to the face. The dragon staggered back up and shot a fireball at Flame. He evaded it and the fireball collided with some large trash bags in the darkness of the alley setting them ablaze.

"Why are you doing this!?",Ember exclaimed.

The dragon jumped at Flame. Flame jumped to the side but the dragon used his wings to steer himself straight into Flame. The dragon was on Flame's backside and he took his chance and slashed Flame's back with his claws. Flame cried in pain and quickly rolled himself over knocking the dragon off him. The dragon slashed at Flame again but Flame grabbed his arm before it came across his face. The dragon attempted to use his other paw and slashed at Flame but Flame grabbed that arm too. Flame quickly opened his mouth and let loose a blazing fire smothering the dragon. Flame then got his feet under the dragon then sent him launching across the alley. Flame got up, holding his back in the process.

"You better stop this before you get hurt",Flame threatened.

"It looks like your the one that's hurt."

Flame grinded his teeth together then ran at his foe. The dragon jumped into the air to evade him but Flame quickly reacted and jumped up and collided into his foe. Flame quickly slashed the dragon across his chest then kicked him down into the ground. Dirt poofed up where he landed and Flame made his soft landing on the ground.

"Are you alright?",Ember asked.

Flame nodded as his foe got back to his feet.

"Your going to pay for that!",the dragon exclaimed.

The dragon shot a fireball at Flame as he charged toward him. Flame jumped out the way but his foe shot another, then another. The last fireball collided with Flame knocking him to the ground.

_A few seconds earlier in another part of the city_

"This is one big city",Titan said as he looked everywhere.

"Yea but sometimes it's a little too big if you know what I mean",Katrina responded.

"Hey what is that over there",Titan pointed.

Katrina looked at what he was pointing at, "I don't know, it's hard to see in this place considering it's always dark, but my guess is that it's smoke."

"Does the city usually have smoke rising into the sky every night?",Titan asked.

Katrina looked at it again then answered, "We better go see whats wrong."

_Back into the battle_

The dragon landed on Flame. Flame headbutted the dragon's hard skull as a counterattack. The dragon held his head then saw his target. Flame neck. He brung his claws up for the finish then was suddenly rammed in the side by Ember's horns sending him across the ground again. Flame got back up and quickly charged at his foe. The dragon quickly got up then opened his mouth letting loose a scorching fire at Flame. Flame closed his eyes through the flames and continued running at him. The dragon saw his move through the fire then stopped when Flame was within his grasp. Flame looked back up then the dragon slashed him across his face then kicked him to the ground. Flame held his face as he laid on the ground the his for kicked him again. As Flame laid there the dragon brung his claws up again to attempt to slice his neck open.

"NOOO!",Ember yelled then blowed a scorching fire upon his foe. Flame arm around his face to prevent him from being scorched. The dragon quickly recovered.

"I want that amulet. It holds powers which I desire. I can see it swirling in the amulet",the dragon said.

Ember kept an offensive stance then her foe leaped for her. Ember blew more fire onto the dragon but he still landed on her sending the two tumbling. The dragon slashed at Ember scratching her side. She yelped in pain.

"No! I can't let him do this!",Flame said as he tried to get up.

Ember attempted to blow more fire onto her foe only to be slapped in the face.

"Stop this nonsense. I just want the amulet",the dragon said.

"Your not getting it! You never take it from me!",Ember exclaimed.

"That's too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you for it but it looks like I have no other choice." The dragon lifted his claw to slash across the throat just like he did to Flame.

Flame staggered to his feet and looked at the sight. He saw Ember about to be killed by his foe. Flame's heart began to beat abnormally. It beat loud enough for him to hear it in his eardrums. Flame closed his eyes and felt a new power coursing through his veins.

"You can do it Flame",a mysterious voice echoed through his mind.

Flame opened his eyes.

The dragon came down with his claw at Ember then was suddenly stopped by Flame.

"How did you?",the dragon began but looked into Flame's eyes. "No! NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!

"It's too late for that. Now you must pay the price."

Ember listened at Flame voice. It sounded, different.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!",the dragon cried. He literally began crying as Flame picked him up with one paw by the neck. Flame held him up for a couple of seconds then threw him down the alleyway about 40 feet away. Ember was wide-eyed when she saw Flame's unexplained strength. Flame ran to his foe so fast it was like a blur to Ember. Flame slashed his foe across the face while he was still on the ground then he kicked him so hard that it broke two of his ribs. The dragon pleaded in pain but Flame didn't stop.

"Please!",the dragon coughed.

Flame tilted his head then picked him up by his neck again.

"Why should I stop? I asked you to stop but you didn't listen."

"Oh god! Please have mercy!",the dragon pleaded.

Flame looked at him then laughed. It was a laugh that echoed through the dragon's head. Flame began to put pressure on his foes neck.

"Flame! Stop!",Ember said.

"But he attacked us",Flame began.

"That doesn't matter. Let him go."

Flame looked at Ember then his foe. His face was turning purple as a result of lack of air. Flame smiled then released him dropping him to the ground. The dragon coughed in pain as he laid on the ground, unable to move.

"Flame, what happened to you?",Ember asked.

Ember looked at Flames eyes to see they had changed colors from red to a burning white.


	19. Titan's Quick Errand

Authors note: Scylla is a female. Just read and you'll see. If you want to actually see what Scylla looks like well she was inspired by the new dragon I adopted. Here's the link, just copy and paste it.

.com/dragonanimated_

Just imagine her around Spyro's age lol. If the link is broken go to my profile page and scroll straight to the bottom. Enjoy the chapter!

¡ʇno uɐɟoɹʎds

Chapter 19 Titan's Quick Errand

Spyro and Cynder walked down the dark roads of the city which few dragons now walked on for it was getting late. Or so Spyro assumed. The twosome walked down one of the roads looking at all the buildings and sites. As they walked they eventually came across one of the city fountains It was decorated with dragons etched into the side of the white bowl near the bottom and water was spewing out the top a few feet up then fell back into the fountain. Spyro and Cynder walked up to the fountain and looked in the fountain waters. At the bottom they spotted a few gems dragons threw in and made wishes.

"Too bad we don't have any money",Cynder said.

Spyro smiled and looked at Cynder, "Why would I need any? All my wishes has already come true."

"Aw, too sweet Spyro."

They looked at each others eyes, standing in front of the fountain. A fellow dragon walked by hastily and noticed the twosome.

"Hi",the dragon greeted.

Spyro looked over to see a white dragon. "Hey."

"Fine night isn't it",Cynder said.

"Yea, it was anyways",the dragon replied.

Spyro's facial expression changed to a more serious one, "Was?"

"Didn't you hear? There was a fight in one the alleyways about a half-an-hour ago. I heard it was a gray dragon and a red and pink dragon and one of them got injured pretty badly."

"Spyro, that sounds like Flame and Ember",Cynder pointed out.

Spyro thought about it then asked, "Do you happen to know where they are, umm."

"It's Scylla, and yes I may know of their whereabouts. I'll take you there."

Scylla is a white dragon with darker white spots on her back. Her underbelly is blue and has curved horns and her scales is blue around her eyes and continues up to the top of her head.

_Around 20 minutes earlier_

Titan and Katrina made their way to the smoke's source. They came across an alleyway and in the distance they saw a fire in the distance.

"Over there",Katrina pointed.

Titan looked over into the depths of the alley. He spotted and couple dragons in the way but the fire was clearly visible. They ran over into the alley and made their way to the site. They stopped behind a group of dragons who evidently also saw that site and came to investigate.

Titan tapped the shoulder of the green dragon in front of him, "Excuse me, do you know whats going on?"

"I'm not really sure yet, I just got here."

"Thanks."

Titan and Katrina slowly made their way to the front of the group to see 2 dragons putting the fire out, 3 medical dragons, 1 dragon lying on the ground with 2 other medical dragons standing on each side of him, and 2 other dragons standing in the distance being questioned by what looked like an official.

"I wonder what happened",Katrina said.

"Don't know. I'll ask one of them",Titan responded then slowly made his way closer to one of the medical dragons.

"Stay back sir",one of the official dragons said.

"I just want to know what happened and wondered if you need any help."

"We have things under control here."

"What happened?",Titan asked.

"A fight."

"Fight?"

"Well the red dragon said that they were attacked by the gray dragon. We are still getting on it."

"Wait, red dragon and they?"

The orange dragon sighed. "Looks like one answer makes 2 questions. Yes, a red dragon and they as in 2 of them. The red one, and a pink one."

Titan looked down and thought. "Flame and Ember!"

"You know them?"

Titan nodded.

"Titan, everything alright?",Katrina asked as she made her way beside Titan.

"It's Flame and Ember, they were attacked",Titan said.

"They seemed beat up. You better go see them",the dragon official said.

"Thank you."

Titan and Katrina made their way over to Flame and Ember who were standing near one of the building walls. Ember was wide-eyed when she spotted Katrina and Titan making their way over to them.

"Katrina? Titan? What are you two doing here?",Ember asked.

"We wanted to see what was happening",Katrina answered.

"What happened",Titan asked.

"Well, it started with me and Flame looking through the market. Then one of the shopkeepers wanted to buy my necklace off me. I told him no but he didn't listen and kept on asking me. Finally me and Flame walked down this alleyway to get away from him but he ambushed us here. Flame ended up almost killing him." Ember looked down not wanting to tell the rest.

Titan looked over at Flame who was unusually quiet. Flame had his eyes closed as he sat in his spot, almost like he was meditating..

"Flame?",Titan said. He got no response however. "Flame! Woo-hoo, you still there?"

Flame opened his eyes and looked over at Titan. Titan looked at his red eyes, "You ok?"

"Yea, I'll live",Flame responded. Titan looked Flame wounds. They didn't look serious, especially after the medical dragons patched him up.

Another dragon official came by the group, "You two are free to go. Although the one that attacked you I fear will be in the hospital until he recovers then to jail."

The medical dragons carefully placed the injured dragon on a stretcher then off to the hospital.

"Excuse us",the medical dragon in front said as they carried the stretcher with the injured dragon off.

The dragon on the stretcher moaned, "Those eyes, get me away."

The medical dragons made their way through the crowd and out the other side. Titan looked at Flame.

"Those eyes?"

Flame shrugged, "I don't know he's delusional. Let's get back to the inn I'm tired."

"Flame? Tired?",Ember said.

The group made their way through the staring crowd and out the other side. As they walked down the alley they heard a dragon behind them.

"Hey!",the dragon yelled.

The group stopped and Titan greeted her, "What is it?"

"You wanted to help? Well then here. The medical dragons left this here and it needs to be taken back to the hospital. We are still trying to clean things up here so we need someone to take this to them. In case you don't know, the hospital is located on the northeastern corner of the city. It's the tallest building you can't miss it."

Titan accepted a medical case with what looked like medical records inside, "Thanks umm"

"Scylla."

Titan nodded and Scylla made her way back to the site.

"Well looks like I've got an errand to run now",Titan said.

"I'll come with you",Katrina said.

"Me too",Ember said.

Flame looked down for a second then sighed, "I guess I can come along."

They made their way through the alley and back into the now deserted market. The shops were closed now as a result of the 'accident'. Titan looked around over the buildings and spotted one of the tallest ones. He assumed it was the hospital as Scylla described and pointed that out to everyone.

"I think that's it",Titan pointed.

"Looks like it, let's get going",Katrina said.

They slowly made their way toward the building only to find out that it was further than it looked. There also wasn't a direct route there so they had to change roads a couple of times. In about 10 minutes they arrived at the front door to the hospital.

_15 minutes later_

"Thank you so much for doing this, I was afraid that these records were lost", the medical dragon said.

"It was no problem",Titan said.

"Well, I suppose I should put these in there rightful places. Thanks again."

Titan nodded and the medical dragon made his way down the hall into one of the many rooms that said employees only on the front of the wooden door.

"The deed is done can we go now?",Flame asked.

"Back to the inn then",Katrina said.

They made heir way to the stairs and began climbing down five floors. When they reached the bottom they arrived in the lobby then over to the front door. They walked outside in front of the hospital and began to make their way back.

"Hey!",someone said.

Titan looked over to see it was Spyro and Cynder with Scylla. They made their way over to Titan. "Hey Spyro what brings you way out here?"

"Heard about some sort of accident so Scylla escorted us here to find out more. So it was Flame and Ember?",Spyro asked.

Titan looked over at Ember in which she nodded toward Spyro. Flame answered, "Yea, we're fine now."

"Want to know what happened?",Ember asked.

"No need, Scylla informed us of that",Cynder said.

"Alright, seems everyone is ok so lets say we get back to the inn",Spyro suggested.

"Sounds heavenly",Flame agreed.

"What about you Scylla?",Titan asked.

"Me? Well I'm going to catch some shut-eye myself. The hospital will send word to me if they have need of me again so I better get some sleep while I can."

Titan nodded and the large group began going to their places.

"Hey has anyone seen Sparx?",Spyro asked.

_Same time in another part of the city_

"Oh god I hope I never see something like that again. I never flew so fast in my life",Sparx thought as he arrived back at the inn.

Sparx flew up to the balcony he was staying at and carefully peaked in the dark room.

"Should I risk it?"

Sparx peeked through the window and carefully watched the bed for any movement. After a couple seconds he realized that Spyro and Cynder had left. So Sparx entered the room and turned on the lights to make sure.

"All to myself",Sparx said then laid down back on his chair.

_25 minutes later_

"About time we got here",Flame said as he stepped into the inn.

"This is where you are staying?",Scylla asked.

"Yea, for now anyways",Spyro answered. "Why?"

"This happens to be the inn I stay at."

"What a coincidence",Cynder said.

"What room?",Ember asked.

"326",Scylla answered.

"Well we're room 312 so if you need anything just tell us",Spyro said.

Scylla smiled then made her way into the inn with Spyro and the rest behind and they made their way to the 3rd floor. Scylla told the group good night before she went to her room. Spyro smiled then opened the door for everyone. He entered last in which he closed the door afterwards.

"Found Sparx",Cynder said.

Spyro walked over to the chair to see his little friend asleep on the chair again.

Spyro yawned, "Alright, seems everyone is back safe and sound so I'm gonna get some shut-eye."

Spyro laid across one of the beds then Cynder laid down beside him. In a few minutes Flame and Ember took the other bed leaving Titan and Katrina.

"Well I better get going. It's getting late so."

"Alright, I better get some sleep I suppose",Titan said.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean when we had dinner you didn't seem too sure."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Katrina smiled then made her way out the door, "See you tomorrow"

Titan grinned, "See you."

Katrina closed the door then made her way to her room. Titan thought for a second then turned off the lamp and made his way to the unmanned couch and flopped over on it. Titan closed his eyes and pretty soon he fell asleep with a question in his head.

"Should I stay or go?"

He knew he had to make he decision before tomorrow arrived.


	20. Home Sweet Home

I apologize for taking so long to update. The reason is because my computer began freaking out and every 10 seconds a pop-up would say '49 infections found'. Well my computer began screwing up and a bunch of stuff began happening to it such as, viruses, Trojans, tracking cookies, malicious programs, backdoors, desktop background missing, desktop icons missing, 20 volume icons at the bottom of the toolbar on desktop, no internet access, (voice dies down.)

Chapter 20 Home Sweet Home

Flame battled his way back toward his companions across the scorched burning planes of what used to be a village. An enemy jumped toward Flame with a sword in hand. Flame looked and and dove out the way of his blow. Flame quickly turned around and slashed his leg. His enemy held his leg in pain and swore at Flame. Flame ran over to Ember who was battling against 2 enemies. Flame leaped onto one of them distracting the other long enough for Ember to finish him off. Flame quickly slashed across the enemy's neck ending his life.

"You ok Ember?",Flame asked over the clashing battle.

Ember made a looked at Flame and made a quick nod then returned her attention to the battle. The two of them ran toward the enemy in a attempt to stop them from destroying what was left of the city. Flame encountered an enemy with a shield and was equipped with an axe. He swung his axe at Flame, desperate to take him down. Flame quickly ducked his head and charged his opponent. The enemy huffed as the air was knocked out of him then thrusted his shield forward knocking Flame into a daze.

"Flame!".Ember yelled.

The enemy brought his axe down and sliced Flame across his back. Ember charged over and flamed the enemy. The opponent raised his metal shield and the fire scattered around him. Another enemy charged toward Ember to aid his brethren. He threw a hidden dagger at Ember in which she dodged by jumping to the side. The one with the axe swung his weapon at Ember, Ember ducked her head. The one with the sword ran at Ember and unsheathed his long sword and held the hilt with two hands. He charged at Ember with it raised high then brung it down. Ember rolled to the side then blew more fire onto her opponents. The one with the axe threw his shield at Ember knocking her in the head then the one with the sword thrusted his sword forward and stabbed Ember in the chest. A sudden cold rushed through her body as she looked down to see a bloody sword in her chest. Her enemy withdrew the sword then ran off along with the other one to continue the fight. Ember fell over out of pain. She was dieing. On the golden sand she looked across the battlefield and saw Flame dragging himself toward her.

"Ember! Stay with me!",Flame coughed.

"I feel cold Flame",Ember weakly said. Ember examined Flame to spot a slash across his back and a stab wound on his side.

"Flame, . . . I",Ember managed but gave up. She closed her eyes, hearing Flame screaming before her life gave way.

* * *

_3:28 A.M._

Spyro shot up out of bed. He was sweating and panting heavily.

"Spyro! You ok?"

Spyro looked up to see everyone up trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yea, just had a nightmare",Spyro said then rubbed his head.

"What was it?",Flame asked.

Spyro thought then answered, "I really rather not talk about it."

Flame nodded, "You ok now right?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Sweet dreams then",Sparx remarked then returned to his chair.

"Yea, hopefully",Spyro thought.

Everyone returned to their beds and Flame turned off the lamp. Spyro leaned back on the plushy white pillow thinking about that terrible nightmare. Everyone slowly drifted off into sleep leaving Spyro the last one up. He stared aimlessly at the rugged ceiling wondering why this was happening so suddenly. It never happened before. That is until they had to embark on an unexpected journey. Spyro guessed it was stress. Only time would tell.

* * *

_25 minutes before sunrise_

"Wake up sleepy head."

Spyro opened his eyes to see Ember standing next to his bed.

"Ember?"

"Everyone is downstairs waiting. We let you sleep for a little while longer because of earlier."

Spyro looked around the room to see she was indeed telling the truth. He looked at Ember again and slowly rolled over off the bed. Spyro yawned and turned off the lamp then picked up the room key. Ember and Spyro made their way out the door leaving Spyro to shut and lock it. They made their way downstairs to see Katrina sitting on a wooden polished stool behind the counter. Everyone else was standing in front of the counter except for Titan who stood next to Katrina. Cynder smiled as Spyro made his way over to her.

"Morning everyone",Spyro greeted still half asleep.

"Good morning Spyro",Cynder said.

Flame asked, "Ready to get going?"

Spyro nodded. There was a sudden noise on the stairs as if someone was coming down. Everyone turned their attention to it as Scylla made her way down.

"Scylla?",Katrina said with surprise.

"Yea?",she responded.

"What you doing up so early?"

"Just wanted to see Spyro and his friends off",Scylla said.

Spyro smiled at the gesture not knowing what to say. "Thanks Scylla."

"Actually I've got something to say",Titan said.

Spyro looked over to him in confusion, "What is it?"

"I've been thinking lately about my life. You know, what am I going to do with it and all? I've spent most of my life alone in a forgotten village fending for myself." Titan looked over at Katrina with a smile. "I've decided I am going to stay here in the city if thats fine with you."

Spyro looked surprised but quickly smiled, "It's ok with me. Cynder?"

"I don't see any harm in it",Cynder added.

"I'm sorry that it's such short notice",Titan began.

Flame interrupted, "It's quite alright Titan. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's your decision to make."

"Yea, if I was in your position I would probably stay too",Ember added.

"I would stay any day",Sparx remarked.

Titan smiled again, "Thank you all. If it wasn't for you I would still be hiding out in that cursed village."

"I say it was fate that brought you here",Scylla said.

"Maybe it was",Titan thought.

"Well we better get going before the storms hit. We're late enough as it is",Spyro suggested.

"Alright, I guess this is goodbye?",Titan asked.

"Remember? Friends never say goodbye",Spyro answered.

Titan smiled, "Well you better get going . . . Oh yea your gonna need these",Titan said then looked at Katrina. Katrina looked underneath the counter and retrieved their original jackets Elder Jensen gave them. Spyro put his on and nodded.

"Thanks Titan."

"No problem, now get going. I don't want to keep you."

"There was some old fruit in the pockets so we threw them out. It looked as if they were beginning to spoil",Katrina said.

"Oh yea I forgot we had those",Flame responded

Spyro laughed at the remark. "As did I."

"Bye!",Scylla waved.

"At least for now",Katrina added.

Everyone made one last wave before Spyro shut the inn door. Spyro looked toward the exit then began leading everyone there at a fast pace. It was easy to get to the exit tunnel for everyone was still asleep in their homes making the roads a little deserted. In a few moments they made it to the tunnel. Everyone looked at the city one last time then they entered the tunnel. Following the lanterns they made their way through it then got to the cave mouth. They exited the cave mouth and Flame looked up in the sky. It was still a bit dark but the sun was going to be up in just mere minutes. Spyro pinpointed where his home village was to bring the news of the chronicler's whereabouts to Elder Jensen.

* * *

_20 minutes later 47 degrees Fahrenheit_

The group decided to take flight while they could before it became too cold for flight. They were flying a few yards over the treetops at a fast pace.

"Agh, it's starting to get cold already! That storm seems to be getting here earlier than usual",Sparx remarked pointing out the obvious.

The sun was up bringing whatever warmth it had onto the lands. Unfortunately the heavy clouds was also bringing snow and Spyro knew that. There was still plenty of distance from now until his destination. Ten more minutes passed. More distance was covered, but less warmth they received. It was getting into the 30's now. It was rapidly becoming colder, faster than all the other times. Spyro guessed it was too late to turn back. The storms had already overtook the mountains behind them and was rapidly gaining on them. The colder it became, the more it hindered the groups progress.

"Spyro, what are we going to do?",Cynder asked.

"Still working on it."

A few more minutes passed and so did a few more degrees. It was 34 degrees now. Ember shivered in the cold but managed to keep up with the group. She also thought of Flame. What he did that night. It seemed as if someone gave him more power. It was obvious he did gain more power, but how? As Ember thought about it, so did Flame. He remembered, a voice in his head. You can do it Flame, it said. It was as if someone was speaking to him through his mind. He wasn't exactly sure what happened that night. Six more minutes passed. The storm had reached them and they were forced to land into the forest hoping the trees could provide shelter. It was 25 degrees and still declining. Spyro began to worry.

"I can't believe this",Spyro said.

"This storm is packing something fierce",Flame said as the winds blew threw the brussling trees.

"This is my fault, if only we left sooner",Spyro said.

"You can't blame yourself Spyro. It's not your fault. None of us anticipated that the storms would be here this early",Cynder responded.

They continued through the forest and the temperature continued to take its toll on them. Snow was beginning to come down now making the temperature 21 degrees. A few more minutes passed as they walked through the forest. The winds began to blow fiercely and a thick fog covered the forest. For all they knew, they could be going in circles for the fog was so thick. Ember began thinking of what to do when it suddenly hit her.

"Guys I know what to do",Ember said.

"What is it?",Flame asked.

Ember closed her eyes and began imagining a sunny day with clear skies. Spyro went wide-eyed for he knew what she was doing.

"Ember stop!",Spyro snapped.

"I must do this! Please Spyro I have no other choice. If I don't we will all die in this storm!"

"Elder Jensen said not to",Spyro began.

"Spyro",Flame started. "Let her go."

"You remember what happened last time. She passed out of fatigue",Spyro said as the winds began to die down.

"We all know that but we have to take a chance",Cynder said.

"I know, but what if",Spyro started but was cut off as the snow stopped.

"What if we die? What will become of our home Spyro?",Flame asked.

Spyro pondered on what Flame said. He was right. If their journey ended right now, the news of the chronicler's whereabouts would never be delivered. Then the enemy would appear and take the village and who knows what else they would do.

"I suppose your right",Spyro said as the temperature began rising.

"Man this is stating to feel good",Sparx said.

"Your telling me",Spyro said as he stared at the sky watching the clouds disappear before his very eyes. He turned his attention to Ember. She opened her eyes and staggered with her steps.

"You ok Ember?",Flame asked.

"Feels like I haven't got a good night's sleep in a while",Ember responded then smiled.

"Thanks Ember",Spyro said.

Ember smiled at her accomplishment. For once everyone was relying on her. It was usually her who was the damsel in distress but this time. Ember looked at Spyro as he smiled then leaped into the air and began flapping his wings flying over the treetops. One by one the others did the same.

* * *

_Approximately 26 minutes later_

The village was finally in sight. Spyro smiled as did the others.

"Finally!",Sparx exclaimed.

"We made it back home",Flame said.

"But for how long?",Spyro thought. He knew they would have to find the Chronicler so they would be leaving again soon.

The group landed in the middle of the village. Spyro looked around at the huts and scenery and noticed something wasn't right.

"Where is everyone?",Ember asked.

"Maybe they are in the Elder Hall?",Cynder suggested.

"Let's check it out",Sparx said as Spyro began walking in that direction.

Meanwhile just a few huts over a dark figure was watching. "I thought the mountains would dispose of them but it seems I am mistaken. Looks like I'm going to have to take care of this myself."

(voice comes back) Unable to open programs, sudden restarts, 4 BSOD's (blue screen of death), repeatedly virus scanning, unable to right click on desktop, computer running very slow,unable to make zip files, and last but most confusing unable to uninstall programs. Phew that was a lot but I did system restore which fixed it so I'm good now :D. Please Review people's! It's always appreciated. If you want me to read any of your stories and review just say so.


	21. A Traitor In Our Midst

Authors Important Note: Hi everyone. Here's another update for you. First thing I wanna say is that in this chapter I tried to improve some things. As in more detail and feelings. So please, if I have improved in this chapter or you still don't really see a difference, could you please tell me what I could do to improve? Thanks a bundle everyone.

Chapter 21 A Traitor In Our Midst

Spyro happily walked into the Elder hall followed by Cynder, Sparx, Flame, and Ember. As they entered it opened up into a large marbled hall decorated with dragon head sculptures on the side of the hallway with different painting hanging above them on the wall. Stone columns were also seen every 3 feet supporting the roof of the hall. The walls were made of shiny marble along with the decorated floor.

"Lets find Elder Jensen first, then we can see where everyone went off to",Flame suggested as he looked ahead through the hall.

They walked down the hall where it opened up into a large room. A glass roof was at the top, making it where you can see the sky. More stone columns with the same decorations were spotted and a few more paintings and sculptures were seen. There was a large life-sized dragon sculpture in the middle of the room sitting atop of a pedestal. Everyone looked at it with awe.

"Who is that?",Cynder questioned with wonder.

"That's the first elder of the village",Spyro gladly explained. "If I am remembering correctly records say he led the villagers to this new village from the cursed one in the mountains. The villagers built this monument as a symbol of their gratitude and it was placed here in the Elder Hall. It's been here ever since."

After Spyro explained he examined the open corridors. Three corridors were located on the left, in front of them, and to the right all in between stone columns.

"I think the library is to the left",Cynder doubted.

"Alright lets see",Flame smirked.

They took a left and through the corridor with little star designs of the fringes. They walked down the plain marble hall a few steps when it opened up into another large room with polished wooden bookcases with of course, many books inside of them. On the side of each bookcase was labels for which kinds of books were in that bookcase and there was a large golden chandelier with eight candles each symmetrically placed on the edges of it. Flame smiled in wonder then walked over to the bookcase that said history. He sat down in front of it and gazed through the many books in that section.

"One of these days",Flame started. "But not today."

Cynder walked by Flame to the bookcase beside him, lifting up her head at the many books in the science section. She scrolled her head throughout the books stopping at any ones that peeked her interest. Cynder read the title of one of them. It said 'Science Today'. She kept browsing and another one said 'How the body works'.

"Maybe Elder Jensen in through that corridor",Spyro pointed in between two bookcases on the left. "Sorry you two but books will have to wait."

Cynder looked over then nodded and Flame just rolled his eyes. They slowly walked toward the corridor where Spyro pointed. Flame took a peek inside to see an wooden desk with soft fluffy chairs placed in front of it. A painting was seen on the wall which had a drawing of what looked like the valley of Avalar on it. Some dragon armor was placed on the walls as decoration and a smaller duplicate of the chandelier seen in the library was also in the room.

"Don't think he's here Spyro",quipped Sparx.

Spyro walked behind the desk and looked through the window. It was the same view. Nothing.

"What has happened here?",asked Spyro.

"I could answer that!"

Spyro quickly turned around to see Elder Jensen standing in the corridor.

"Elder Jensen!",the happily surprised Ember said. "Where is everyone?"

"I could show you where they are if you could kindly follow me",the elder demanded.

"Umm, ok?",the confused Flame said.

The elder began leading them back through the library and back into the bigger room with the statue. The elder kept walking at a steady pace with everyone with clear questions on their faces.

"Spyro, something isn't right",Cynder whispered.

"I know."

They walked through the corridor and began walking downstairs where the marbled walls ceased and a rugged rock wall took its place. When the stairs stopped the elder turned a left and down a small hall. A few metal doors were in the rock wall along the way and the hall was lit by only torches in the wall.

"What is this place Elder Jensen?",Ember asked.

The Elder didn't respond. Instead he made a quick smirk and kept walking. "Rude", Ember thought. A little more ways and the Elder stopped and opened a metal door.

"In here",the elder simply said.

Ember and Flame slowly paced in followed by Sparx and Cynder. Spyro stared at the elder one last time then walked into the room with the rest.

"So what are we doing here?",asked Sparx who was now annoyed by the elder.

"Fools!"

"Excuse me?"

"Elder! What is wrong with you?You aren't yourself! What is going on here?!",Spyro demanded.

"You still don't know? Ha! Why do you think everyone else is missing?",the elder asked.

Spyro suddenly realized what was going on. "You!" Spyro ran at the elder and let loose and blazing flame at the Elder. The Elder simply laughed at his attempt and quickly slammed the metal door shut, making Spyro's flame useless. He then quickly turned the doorknob but it wouldn't budge a single inch.

"You won't get away with this!",threatened Spyro.

"We shall see",Elder Jensen laughed.

Then the last of Spyro heard from the Elder was the patting of his footsteps down the musty hall making his escape, leaving Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Flame, and Ember, locked inside of the small room.

"What's going on Spyro?",Ember asked with a frightened tone.

"There's a traitor in our midst."

* * *

_Underground City Katrina's Inn next morning_

Titan layed in his cushy bed inside Katrina's room. The two stayed together considering Titan had nowhere else to go and Titan was very happy. After Spyro left he felt a little guilty leaving him. H felt, selfish, at his decision. Suddenly the silver doorknob turned which immediately caught Titan's attention. The door opened with Katrina entering the room.

Katrina smiled, "Get up sleepyhead."

Titan rolled over to the other side covering his face with pillows. Katrina's smile quickly turned upside-down with confusion. "Titan?"

"Yea?",Titan muffled with his head still in pillows.

"What's wrong?",said Katrina as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Oh come on, something is wrong",Katrina said then began giving Titan a massage on his shoulders. Titan's eyes closed with silent gratitude.

"It's nothing",Titan simply said.

Katrina clenched her paw on Titan's shoulder giving him the sign that she wasn't buying it.

"Alright. It's about yesterday morning."

"When Spyro left?",Katrina asked easing on the massage.

"Yea",said Titan then rolled back over facing Katrina.

"What about it?",Katrina asked as she tilted her head to the side a little.

"I was just thinking about it. That's all",Titan said then looked down and to the left.

"Right, you do know that one way to catch a lie is if a dragon looks down and to the left right?"

Titan was suddenly surprised. He did tell the truth, well partially. "Alright, I felt like the decision I made was hasty and selfish."

"Because they saved you and you stayed behind?"

Titan slowly made a nod of agreement. "I feel like I should have gone with them. I felt needed",Titan explained.

"Hey Katrina! Do you have a spare key to my room?"

Katrina looked back at the door to see Scylla with a goofy smile on her face.

"You locked your key in the room again didn't you?",Katrina asked already knowing the answer.

"You see where this is going?",said Scylla.

Titan chuckled and Katrina sighed. "I'll go get the spare Scylla wait here for me."

With that Katrina walked by Scylla then headed down the hall with its decorated red carpet and decorated lanterns hung on the white plastered wall. Titan looked at Scylla with amusement and a smile on his face.

"What?",asked Scylla.

"So do you usually lock your key in your room?"

"Well not intentionally but that is what the spares are for right?",said Scylla when the smile from earlier returned to her face.

Titan shook his head and sighed. He stayed quiet with Scylla still waiting for Katrina to get back.

"Something bothering you?",Scylla asked.

"What do you mean?",Titan asked playing dumb.

"Well you're just so suddenly quiet. Just wondering",explained Scylla.

"I'm was just thinking about yesterday."

"Oh, you mean that dinner Katrina made for you? Mmm those steaks were really good",Scylla enthusiastically said then rubbed her belly.

"No not tha --- hey how did you know how the steaks tasted. And how did you know Katrina cooked me dinner?"

"Oh, right uhh, just lucky guess that's all. Oh look at the time I better get going things to do places to be so I'll see you later",Scylla quickly said then made her way out the door, down the stairs, and to Katrina.

"Hey Katrina is there something wrong with Titan",asked Scylla as Katrina browsed through the spare keys in stock.

"Oh, he was just thinking about yesterday morning and thought his decision to stay here was selfish."

"He seemed kinda down about it",Scylla pointed out.

"Yea I know, I'm still thinking of what I could do to cheer him up",said Katrina then picked up Scylla's spare key.

The twosome made their way to the third floor and walked over to Scylla's room. Katrina inserted the key and turned it to hear a click then the door opened.

"Try not to leave your key in here when you lock it, ok?", Katrina asked with doubt.

"Ok Katrina",Scylla laughed. "If you ever think of what to do with Titan."

"I'll keep you posted",Katrina finished. "And I think I may have thought of that something."

"What is it?",asked Scylla.

"Lets go."

Katrina led Scylla to her room where Titan was still lying in bed.

"Titan",said Katrina.

Titan quickly jumped up in surprise. "I was getting up!"

"How would you like to give another visit to Spyro?",Katrina asked.

Titan's facial expression quickly changed to a smile.

So, was it better? Am I still doing the same or have I improved this chapter? If I didn't, could you please tell me how I can improve? I seriously don't mind flames as long as they are within the limit. If it's bad just say so and throw in a tip. Everyone has just been so quiet on my story so I don't really know. Again, thanks!


	22. Escape!

Thanks again luna for those tips you gave me. And thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! I mean it lol.

Chapter 22 Escape!

Flame sniffed around the rocky room he was trapped in looking for any weak spots in the wall. If there was a weak spot he and Spyro could be able to break through and possibly escape. He had no idea why he was being locked up along the rest of his pals, but the only thing to worry about now was as escape.

"What are you up to Flame?",Ember asked as she laid on the dirt with one eye open. She was sleeping but Flame evidently stirred her up.

"Looking for a way out",responded Flame as he looked at her with confident eyes.

They had been trapped there overnight and from the sounds of things, so were some villagers. Late last night Spyro heard some commotion in one of the nearby rooms.

* * *

_Last night approximately 11:27 pm_

Spyro opened his eyes with a pain to his side to greet him. Sleeping on rock wasn't very easy. He never intended to fall asleep but he guessed he dozed off for an hour or two. He couldn't tell what time it was. He looked behind him to see his friends asleep with confusion in their dreams. Why would Elder Jensen be doing this? He had no idea but he guessed that he had been planning it for a little while. Suddenly Spyro heard some commotion coming from one of the other rooms. He staggered at first but slowly made his way to the cold metal door. He laid on the floor trying to listen through the crack under the door. He wasn't able to make out all of it but he managed to put the pieces together.

"Jensen is such a coward. Locking us up like animals. We should lock him up for what he is planning to do."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I wish I did, but whatever he's planning it isn't good. Something about a ship is all I know, and a weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Aye, a weapon of destruction."

"Sounds dangerous, what is this weapon?"

"I don't know."

There was a slight pause in between the two dragons but they continued.

"We need to do something, we need a plan."

"Maybe we can break this door down. If the two of us charge it at the same time, do you think we can break it off the hinges?"

"We could give it a try."

There was a sudden pause and then a sudden wham! Then the sound of metal echoed down the hall. Spyro looked behind him and everyone was still sound asleep. He began to focus on the two dragons again.

"Didn't work."

"Maybe we could dig under this wall?"

"We're standing on rock! How can we?"

"Just brainstorming geez."

Spyro continued eavesdropping but it sounded like the conversation came to its end. Spyro stood back on all fours on the rock and turned around and walked toward Cynder. He turned in a few circles and curled up beside her and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Entrance to underground city_

_sunrise before the storms begin to hit_

"All set?",Titan asked the two dragons standing beside him in a small blanket of snow surrounded by snowed pine trees.

"Yep",Scylla simply answered with a smile.

"Yea, we should make our move before the storms make the hit",said Katrina while slowly flapping her wings and wagging her tail.

"Alright, lets go",Titan happily said.

He expanded his orange wings, flapped them then jumped. He flew straight over tree tops and hovered in place awaiting Katrina and Scylla. Katrina jumped and flapped her midnight blue wings followed by Scylla with her white wings. Titan let off a quick smirk on his face and began heading toward Spyro's home. Or where he thought was Spyro's home, he didn't quite know for sure but he leaded everyone into the most logical direction. A warm breeze was in the air which was quite unusual. As they progressed the snow on the ground began to die down and the sun came up behind them. In just a few moments the snow was gone, only a few cold puddles of water was left.

"Weird",Katrina pointed out flapping her wings through the wind.

"What's weird?",Titan asked keeping his eyes forward.

"The snow has melted in this area",Scylla answered then looked behind her. "The storm clouds haven't arrived yet either."

Katrina looked behind to confirm what she said, "Your right!"

"What a stroke of luck",Scylla thought.

Ten minutes passed as they over the pine trees. There wasn't very many clouds in the sky at all and Scylla kept looking back to see if the storm clouds were coming. They never did. Almost like as if the curse had been broken. Scylla shook it off her mind and focused on what the main objective was. Finding a village she knew nothing about. But if they spotted civilization that would probably be it.

"I hope Spyro hasn't left yet",Titan thought.

* * *

_Holding Cell Approximately 9:24 am_

Sparx beat on the metal door with his tiny fist. You would be luck to hear it with a stethoscope but he didn't care.

"Open this door! Or I'll break this door down!",Sparx yelled.

"Sparx, do something useful and try squeezing through that crack under the door",murmured Spyro as he laid on the rock ground with Cynder sitting beside him massaging his back. Sparx flew down and attempted to squeeze through. He got his head under the door but that was all he could achieve. The door was so close to the ground that Sparx could see scratch marks under the door from it scraping on the rocks from its use.

Sparx popped his head back out, "Sorry guys, the only thing getting through there is air, and probably not much of it." Sparx rubbed his temples and fluttered around the room.

Flame examined part of the rock wall near the back of the room. He knocked on it a few times and put the side of his head against it feeling the cold from the rock entering his scales. "Spyro, come here."

Spyro looked at Flame for a second then got up and walked over to him. "Find something?"

"Listen",Flame demanded. Spyro stuck the side of his head to the rock wall like Flame and obeyed. At first he didn't hear anything, but as he focused his hearing he heard something very faint on the other side. Sounded like a crashing noise, then it would stop again and he would hear the same noise again.

"Hmm, what is that?",asked Spyro as he took his head off the rock. Flame did the same.

"It's very faint but my guess is that it's the beach",Flame answered.

"Beach?",Ember interrupted from her slumber. She opened her eyes and quickly got up and walked over to Flame's side. Cynder and Sparx quickly made their way over them as well.

"It also sounds like this wall is very thin when I knock on it like this",Flame curled his paw up and knocked on it a few times. Then he changed is knocking position and knocked on a different part of the wall in the room. "Hear the difference?"

"What do you got in mind?",Spyro asked.

Flame made his way back over to Spyro. "Freeze this wall Spyro! If it is as thin as I think I do, we might be able to break through it. If you freeze it, it could weaken this wall."

"I'll give it a shot",Spyro smiled.

Everyone backed off as Spyro looked at the wall and opened his mouth and let out a chilling ice storm onto the wall. The cold of the breath was filling the air and Sparx shivered it off.

"Oh how I don't miss that",said Sparx. Flame smirked at the comment and set his eyes on the wall. Spyro's ice breath was beginning to turn the rocks blue. Spyro stopped to take a breath, then resumed his duty. The wall was beginning to form ice and that ice slowly but steadily increased. In just a short bit, some frost was seen on it. Spyro continued and everyone had eyes on it with hope. Spyro took another breath and resumed. The wall was beginning to turn white out of all the frost that was forming on it. Pretty soon, rock was barely seen on it and Spyro stopped. Flame walked over to it and placed his paw on one end and slid it over the slick surface to the other side.

"Alright on the count of three everyone charge",Flame explained.

Everyone nodded in understandment and Flame began the countdown. "3- - - 2 - - -1 - - - Charge!"

Everyone charged at the wall at full speed. They lowered their heads and slammed into the wall. The wall cracked but didn't break.

"Again! Try again!",Flame exclaimed. Everyone back up and took positions.

"3- - - 2 - - -1 - - -Charge!"

Everyone charged again and when they collided with the wall, the crack expanded but still no luck.

"Almost there!One more time! Give it all you got! 3 - - -2- - -1- - -Charge!"

Everyone charged one last time toward the wall. When they collided with it, the wall crackled then crumbled down to the ground. Spyro looked up to indeed see that Flame was correct. It was a beach.

"Woohoo!",Ember rejoiced.

"I don't think I would have lasted much longer in there",Cynder smiled.

"Me either",Sparx agreed.

They made their way over to the water and turned around. Over a few palm trees they spotted the left side of the Elder Hall on top of a cliff. By breaking through the wall, they discovered a secret beach.

"Now lets find Jensen and get to the bottom of this",said Spyro.

* * *

Titan flew over the tree tops for was seemed like hours. Unfortunately it was only minutes. He looked out in the distance to see what looked like a clearing of the massive forest underneath him. Titan pointed it out and the trio flew closer to the clearing. When they got close enough, Titan realized that this was what they have been looking for all along by spotting huts and a large hall on the other side of the village.

"Finally",the relieved Scylla said.

"Lets check over there in that large building, there has to be someone inside that know where Spyro is",said the smiling Titan.

They flew over to the Elder Hall and as they were about to land in front of the entrance they heard a loud crashing noise to what sound like to the left of the hall.

"What was that?",Scylla asked with her heart beating a little faster now.

"Don't know",Katrina said still flapping her wings hovering in place.

"Let us check that out",Titan encouraged.

Titan flew over on the cliff and looked down onto the sandy beach. He saw footprints that led from a whole in the rock in the cliff and looked up, following the prints to see 4 dragons standing at the beaches shore.

"Now lets find Jensen and get to the bottom of this", one of them said. Titan looked closer at the dragon then realized it was Spyro.

"HEY! SPYRO!",Titan exclaimed. Scylla and Katrina quickly made their way over to his side seeing the 4 dragons also.

Spyro squinted under the sun and saw the yellow dragon standing on the cliff above the palm trees.

"Titan?",Spyro faintly said. "HEY TITAN!", Spyro waved his two paws in the air.

Titan smiled and glided over to him and his friends mimicked by Katrina and Scylla.

"Titan what are you doing here?",Spyro asked.

"Don't forget us!",Katrina and Scylla said.

Scylla ran over to Spyro and gave him a huge bear hug. Spyro's breath was squeezed out of him as he tapped her shoulder. "Hey, hey, ease the grip",Spyro managed.

"Sorry",Scylla giggled as she turned him loose. Spyro gasped and inhaled more air.

"So what are you doing here?",Spyro repeated as he sat on the sand, tail wagging happily to see his friend. Everyone else did the same.

"I felt a little guilty that I stayed in the city while you and everyone else did all the work. So I decided to."

Katrina made a quick Ahem.

"Sorry, we decided to catch up to you so we can join you on your quest."

"Wait, join?",Scylla responded.

"Oh, right uh, awkward",Titan answered. "So what are you up to?"

"Turns out Elder Jensen is a traitor so we gotta find out what's going on",Sparx answered.

"Wha what?!"

"He locked us in a room and we escaped. He'll be looking for us in not too long so we gotta find out what he is trying to accomplish. Whatever it is, it's bad",Flame explained.

"Didn't he send you to the Blizzard Mountains in the first place",Katrina asked.

"Yea, he did",Ember responded.

"Sounds to me like he tried to send you five on a suicide mission. Sounded like he wanted the storms to finish you off",Scylla said piecing the puzzle together.

"Your right, we should find him, and stop him before it's too late",said Spyro.

So what is this weapon and what is Jensen up too? And this army that will soon approach, what influence will they have? The next chapter may provide some answers lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should have some action in it so don't worry about it. Also, if you hadn't noticed this is going to be a long story. Like really long. So I may decide to split it into two parts but I'm not sure if I will. I have also been thinking about my next story. I may put up a sneek peek sometime to see if you good people think it will be any good before I start going at it. Let's just say its about a dragon even rarer than the purple dragons.


	23. Breaking And Entering

Chapter 23

"So let me guess, we gotta find out what Elder Jensen is up to then stop him",Sparx guessed.

"You know the drill",Cynder smirked.

The dragons flew up to the top of the cliff and landed on the edge. As Flame landed some of the sand he kicked up tumbled down the cliff. They made their way to the entrance of the Elder hall to find the door closed.

"Looks like he locked himself in Spyro",Flame pointed.

Spyro walked to the metal door and turned the handle. It didn't budge. Flame was right, Jensen had locked himself in.

"Coward",Titan sighed.

"Any bright idea's?",Scylla asked as her left brow cocked up.

Spyro lowered his head in thought. "We could wait but it could be risky too. Or we could see if we could break in through one of the windows."

"Any ideas on a covert way to get inside?",Katrina asked.

"You mean like, being sneaky?",Sparx asked.

Katrina nodded in approval. Spyro shook his head, "I doubt it, any way we could get in is by breaking in. Jensen would probably hear us do that."

Flame intruded, "Well looks like options are scarce. Waiting for him to come out would be risky for it would be too late so we have no other option but to break in the Hall."

Spyro nodded, "I agree. He still thinks we are still trapped so we may be able to surprise him but we better do it fast before he knows we disappeared."

"Then it's settled, we're breakin in!",Katrina said out of excitement.

Spyro leaped up with the dust of sand being kicked up off the ground below him. He flew up above the hall while everyone followed his path. They flew above the Hall and they spotted what the glass roof that was in the main part of the hall. Spyro landed beside it on the concrete roof followed by the others.

"Let's take a peek",Cynder suggested as she folded her wings and crept over by the glass. Spyro walked beside her and peeked through it also. Everyone's curiosity urged them to look inside. Spyro peeked through it to see the statue of the first elder ever of the village in the middle of the room along with the columns and paintings with it. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Alright lets break this thing!",Titan exclaimed as he brung his paws up.

"Whoa hold it Titan!",Spyro snapped.

"What? What is it?"

Titan looked back through the glass to see Jensen slowly making his way toward the statue in the middle.

"So that's Jensen",guessed Scylla.

"Yea thats him alright",Ember answered.

They continued spying on him as he walked to the statue and stopped in front of it. He looked around as if he was seeing if anyone was watching him and he began examining the statue elders claws. Jensen took his paw and placed it on one of the statues claws and slowly turned it clockwise. When he stopped he pushed the claw inwards. Suddenly dust blew out from under the statue as it began to move. It moved from over a secret passage that led downstairs. Spyro was too far and the passage was too dark for him to see where it led. When Jensen descended into its darkness the statue moved back into its original position blocking the hole back up.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! A secret passage has been hidden here all along?!",Flame exclaimed.

"Evidently, we should see where this passage goes",Spyro said as he patted on the glass.

"So are we gonna do this thing or what?",Ember asked.

Spyro took a deep breathe and walked onto the glass roof as did everyone else, "Ok on three, One!" Everyone took their positions. "Two!" Everyone brung their paws up to smash through the glass. "Three!!" Everyone brung their paws down in fists all simultaneously upon the glass. The simultaneous impact upon it caused it to instantly shatter. Everyone fell through the hole, spreading their wings to help smooth the landing. When they landed on the marble, Spyro turned his attention to the statue and examined the claw Jensen used to get inside. He grabbed the claw and turned it clockwise then pushed it in like a button. The statue shook and slowly slid to the side with the sound of rock rubbing on marble. Cynder looked inside the hole and peeked down the stairs until she could see no more.

"You sure about this?",Sparx asked.

"You already know the answer to that",Spyro answered as he headed down the stairs followed by Cynder, Ember, Katrina, Scylla, Flame, and Titan.

"Why? Why?!"

Sparx flew into the hole with the others. When he did he heard the statue shake and it slid over the hole closing off the exit. Sparx looked back as it happened. "Oh yippee, now we're trapped in here."

His comment was just ignored however so he flew over the dragons walking down the few steps left. When Spyro reached the bottom the little tunnel expanded into an average size room. It had a few bookcases with books in them, some torches along the wall, a wooden table at the left wall sitting atop a red and blue fuzzy carpet. The one thing that really caught his eye was a small pool sitting in the middle of the room with a large orange dragon staring into it. He quickly looked up and cursed under his breath.

"Jensen!",Spyro greeted.

"Spyro! What a surprise to see you here."

"Save it! What are you up to down here?"

"Hrm. You should know better than to come barging in here uninvited."

Jensen suddenly unleashed a massive fireball hurling it to Spyro. "Look out!", Spyro exclaimed as he leaped out of the way. The fireball collided against the wall. Spyro stared into Jensen's eyes while in his fighting stance ready to take him on.

"You won't get away from us!",Ember exclaimed as she ran to Spyro's side.

"You have gone too far Jensen!",Cynder added and ran to Spyro.

"We know what you're up to!",added Flame as he ran to Cynder's side.

"Starting wars isn't nice",Scylla added running to Flame's side.

"We're with you!",Titan and Katrina added and ran over to Scylla's side.

"Let's do this!", Sparx exclaimed and hovered over above the readied dragons.

Jensen stared at his opponents with confident eyes, "So this is it? Do you even know what is going to happen soon?"

"Why are you bringing this army to our world?!",Cynder asked.

"Wh,what! I am NOT bringing an army here! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then how do you know so much about them?",Flame asked.

"Fools! If you hadn't even noticed this pool beside me is a pool of visions!"

"Pool of visions?",Scylla questioned.

"You never heard of it?",Jensen asked.

Spyro answered, "Some dragons can look into the pool and sometimes see the future."

Jensen smiled, "Of course, of course!"

"So why did you lock us up?",Sparx asked.

"To prevent you from stopping me!"

"Stopping you from what?",Katrina asked.

"You have too many questions! I suppose I could tell you why because it won't much matter in a few moments. The answer is the weapon! The army is bringing a weapon and I intend to gain control over it!"

"What is this weapon!",Spyro exclaimed.

"Agh enough if this!"

Jensen let loose a volcanic flame at everyone. Everyone quickly evaded the attack and spread out surrounding their foe. Jensen looked around and hissed. Spyro attacked by firing an icicle at Jensen. Jensen melted it with his fire and slashed his claw at Spyro. Spyro strafed to the side and jumped at Jensen. Jensen through a fist in front of him knocking Spyro across the face sending him flying. Spyro collided against the rock wall and groaned when he hit the ground. Cynder and Ember came at Jensen. Cynder breathed her deadly shadow fire at Jensen. Jensen reacting by throwing his wings in front as a shield preventing the shadow from reaching him. Ember leaped up and slashed the Elders left wing. Jensen's reflexes kicked in as his wings expanded out allowing Cynder's to smother the Elder. Flame,Scylla, Katrina, and Titan ran in to help while Sparx went to check on Spyro. Spyro groaned but got back to his feet when Sparx shook his head.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yea thanks Sparx."

Spyro ran back in to help assist the battle. Flame breathed some fire onto Jensen. Jensen quickly hopped sideways evading it and slashed at Ember. Ember ducked her head and breathed fire onto Jensen. Jensen was being smothered in flames.

"Here let me help you with that burn!",Katrina exclaimed as she breathed an ice storm onto Jensen. Jensen yelled as he kicked Ember across the face and knocked her into the ground. He quickly breathed fire onto Katrina counterattacking melting her ice breath and struck her on her side with a punch. Katrina's breath was knocked out of her.

"Katrina!" Titan ran into action a let loose an electric arc onto Jensen. Jensen's body shook uncontrollably as the electricity traveled through his body. Cynder shot a glob of poison at Jensen which missed when he managed to dodge it. Jensen opened his claws up and swung them at Titan. Titan jumped backwards which ceased his electricity. Jensen swung his claws again at Titan. Titan backed up some more until he hit the rock wall behind him. Jensen quickly saw his chance and swung his vicious claws. Titan suddenly felt a pain going through his body as he looked down to see a stab would in his side.

"Titan!",Katrina cried. Titan fell to the ground with a paw on his side. Katrina leaped onto Jensen's back with her claws out. She embedded her claws into Jensen's back it was like a rodeo ride. Jensen cried in pain and shook Katrina off his back. Katrina landed on the ground with a thud and Jensen turned around. He formed his claws into a spear-like shape and thrusted it toward Katrina. Katrina rolled out the way barely evading the attack letting Jensen's claws stab into the ground. Sparx and Katrina made way for Titan and Spyro shot an earth bullet at Jensen while his claws were still stuck in the ground. The bullet collided with his face and the force sent his to the ground and broke his claws in the process. Jensen looked at his paw to see his claws were gone and was replaced by a bloody mess. He quickly looked at the ground to see his claws still stuck in the ground with a bloody finish on the top of them. Spyro smiled at Jensen.

"I know your weakness",Jensen simply replied.

"You do now?"

Jensen had an evil smile on his face as he slowly stood back up. He looked at Cynder and the smile went away. Jensen quickly leaned over and pulled his claws out the ground and tossed them as chinese stars at Cynder.

"Nooooo! Cynder!",Spyro exclaimed but it was already too late. Cynder looked down to see three claws sticking out her chest. She looked at Spyro and fell to the ground. Scylla, Flame, and Ember quickly ran over to Cynder. Cynder coughed some blood as a tear fell down her cheek from pain.

"You see, I know your weakness Spyro",Jensen evilly smirked.

"You! You are going to die I swear you will!!",Spyro yelled. Spyro screamed at the top of his lungs at an ear piercing level. Jensen's smile quickly changed as he realized what was happening. Spyro was changing. Slowly Spyro's purple scales were turning darker and darker. A black faint smoke surrounded him as he went through the change.

"Spyro? What the heck are you?",Scylla thought.

Spyro had completely changed to his darker self. Dark Spyro.

"That was the last mistake you have ever done!",dark Spyro exclaimed.

Dark Spyro fired a convexity shot at Jensen. Jensen leaped out the way into a roll as it zoomed past him and collided into the wall with an explosion. A few rocks fell from the roof and Jensen breathed fire onto Dark Spyro.

"If Spyro makes any more mistakes like that he could cave this place in with us in it! If that is even him! What is going on here?",Katrina thought as she cradled Titan in her arms.

"Come on buddy snap out of it",Sparx thought.

Dark Spyro blurred in front of Jensen with amazing speed and clawed him across the gut. Jensen's breath was stolen from him then Dark Spyro slashed again. Then again. Then Dark Spyro kicked Jensen into the wall behind him. Jensen collided with the wall and fell face first to the ground. Jensen coughed as he slowly stood up. Dark Spyro walked up to Jensen and stabbed him in the chest with his dark claws. Jensen cried in pain and fell back onto the ground. Dark Spyro made a shadowy smile as he was face to face with his enemy.

"Don't expect me to beg for mercy"Jensen coughed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Jensen went wide-eyed as Dark Spyro took a few steps back. Dark Spyro opened his mouth and a convexity wave came forth for him. Jensen screamed one last time as the wave collided with him. The first wave sucked the energy that was left from Jensen, the second one killed him, the third one tore his scaled off, the forth one only left some organ and bones, the fifth one completely disintegrated what was left of Jensen. Dark Spyro smiled at his work as he turned around to face his friends. They were scared at what was happening to Spyro. They had no idea what to do. Dark Spyro slowly began changing colors back to their original purple. When they did Spyro fainted.

Yay! You finally know what the weapon is right? Right? Oh right I haven't told you yet silly me. I did say this chapter would provide some answers but not all. There's still this army and the weapon. And what of Flame? What is happening to him? Was that fight he had a one time thing? You should already know that answer lol. The army should be pretty obvious on what they are. I mean come on! Pirate ships, swords, they look like fawns but the legs aren't right. Well ponder on these questions until the next update. Even then there may still be questions roaming around your minds. Oh I have a request actually. I would like for you people to tell me if this fighting scene was great or not. In order to improve I must get other people's opinions so please review or PM me. Thanks a lot everyone!

¡ʇno uɐɟoɹʎds


	24. Crystasis

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter and something else. What was that? Oh you'll see. Please Review when you finish! Always great to see em! Enjoy!

Chapter 24 Cryostasis

Spyro creaked his eyes open. He put a paw on his head and rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"What am I doing here? What is happening? Who am I?"

Spyro layed in bed for a few seconds before getting up. He sat up and turned on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. He jumped down onto the hardwood floor with a thump. He walked over to the window and peeked through.

"Spyro?! Your awake!"

Spyro turned around to see a white dragon with blue colored scales around her blue eyes.

"And you are?"

Scylla looked in confusion. "Spyro? Don't you remember? I'm Scylla."

"Spyro? Is that who I am? Well it's good to meet you Scylla."

"Spyro? Are you feeling well? What is wrong? Do you remember anything?"

Spyro thought. "No I don't think so." At the corner of his eye Spyro spotted a red dragon enter the small room.

"Your finally awake! About time! We was beginning to worry you would never wake up."

Spyro looked at the red dragon and something seemed to twig his memory. "Something about you is familiar."

"What do you mean? I'm Flame remember?"

Scylla suddenly thought of an explanation. "Spyro's memory must be fuzzy because he's been asleep so long. We should give him some time to recover."

Spyro continued to think. He remembered Flame, but not Scylla. Maybe because he knew Flame longer. He had to remember something. He closed his eyes.

Flame sighed, "Hopefully he'll remember something soon. He has been asleep for a week so we should give him some time."

Scylla nodded and the two walked out the room.

"A week?"

Spyro sat, collecting his thoughts. It was as if time froze as he thought. As he sat little by little came to him. His childhood memories, a festival, Sparx ,Flame, and Ember.

"Hrm?"

Spyro remembered traveling over woods beside a black dragon he didn't recognize. He shook it off and continued gathering thoughts. Storms of ice, finding Titan, a tunnel, an underground city, and meeting Scylla and Katrina. He remembered going away from the city and him trying to stop Ember from doing something.

"Of course I remember, she has the ability to control the weather."

He remembered them making their way back to Spyro's home, going into the Elder Hall, being locked up by an orange dragon.

"Jensen."

Spyro continued his thoughts remembering a conversation he overheard in the other room. He remembered it to be something about a weapon. He remembered escaping and meeting up with Titan, Katrina, and Scylla once again, them breaking into the hall and battling against the Elder and watching that same black dragon get stabbed by Elder Jensen's evil doing. After that it was all fuzzy to Spyro.

"Feeling better buddy?"

Spyro turned and saw Sparx hovering at the door.

"Yea Sparx, still some things are a little fuzzy to me but I remember most of everything."

"Ah that's good to hear",Sparx said with a frown.

Spyro noticed Sparx's facial gesture, "Hey, what's the matter."

"Oh, I'm supposed to tell you something but I really don't know how to do it."

"Well then just spill the beans then."

Sparx sighed, "You remember Cynder?"

"Cynder",Spyro slowly said. "Name rings a bell."

"The black dragon you, well uh, loved."

"What!?"

"Don't you remember her?"

Spyro thought, "I remember a black dragon but . . ."

"Well that's . . . tough to hear."

"Why is that?"

Sparx shook his head, "Just come into the kitchen with me."

Sparx led the confused Spyro out of the room and into the narrow hallway decorated with some paintings on the wood wall and a dark carpet on the floors. They exited the hallway where it opened up into the living room with a couch, 2 chairs, and a wooden table in front of the couch. They turned right through a door and into the kitchen with a table with smooth chairs under it, and a counter on the wall on the other side of the kitchen, and another door where the counter ended where Katrina, Titan, Flame, Ember, and Scylla. They stood in front of a metal door with a turnable wheel on the middle of the front to open it.

"Good to see you, how you feeling?",Katrina asked.

"Got your memory back yet",asked Titan.

"Yea I remember most of everything, but Sparx kept mentioning a Cynder."

Ember started, "You mean."

"You don't remember her?",Flame finished.

Spyro turned his head, "Well kinda, bits and pieces but not enough to put together. Sparx said that I loved her but I really don't remember."

Flame stared then shook his head, "Well we should show you regardless. You remember that last battle we had with Jensen?"

"Yea, mostly."

"Remember what happened to Cynder?",Titan asked.

Spyro looked on Titan's side to see a scar running across it. Spyro thought and remembered that black dragon named Cynder getting stabbed. "Is she alright?"

"Well she's still alive.", Katrina answered.

"More or less",Sparx added.

"What do you mean more or less?",Spyro asked.

"It's better to show you than tell you",Ember said.

Ember nodded at Flame and Flame turned around to the metal door. He grasped two handles and slowly turned the wheel. The metal bars slowly retracted into the unlocked position as Spyro awaited impatiently in front of it to see its contents. Finally the wheel stopped and Flame opened it to reveal a deep freezer. Inside were some wooden barrels with frost on it and some overhead shelves.

"In here?",Spyro asked.

Flame made a slow nod and Spyro walked inside. The freezer was pretty big as Spyro made his way to the back. He didn't know what he was going to find but he knew he wasn't going to like it. As he turned the corner around the barrels he gasped. He found Cynder, frozen in a block of ice.

"Cynder!"

Spyro ran over to her and placed a paw on the front. He stared at Cynder with unanswered questions going through his mind like a parade. A tear fell down his cheek and landed onto the blue iced ground. It froze a few seconds after contact and Spyro closed his eyes.

"I remember."

Everyone waited for Spyro to come back out. One by one they walked into the living room to give Spyro some more space and they sat down on the chairs and couches in wait. Ten minutes passed and still no Spyro.

"I hope he comes out soon. I don't want two frozen dragons in that freezer",said Flame breaking silence as he made his way over to the closet and grabbed a blanket and sat back down in his chair.

"Well he loved her I wouldn't blame him",Scylla responded.

"Imagine how I felt, I was the one that had to do it",Katrina said.

Everyone sighed as they waited. A few more minutes passed and Spyro finally appeared out of the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down with a sad frown. Flame tossed him the blanket he retrieved earlier and Spyro covered himself up.

"What happened?",Spyro asked.

Scylla began, "After you killed Jensen you passed out from what I believe was fatigue. Evidently your, er powers? Made you faint."

Flame interrupted, "When Jensen stabbed Cynder your darker self took over. You completely obliterated Jensen then fainted afterwards. Ember ran to you to see if you were ok and me and Scylla were with Cynder.

Scylla resumed, "Her wounds were bad. One of the claws punctured her lung and she was bleeding internally. Luckily her heart wasn't punctured otherwise she would have instantly died. She was . . . slowly dieing, and there was nothing we could have done."

Katrina took it from there, "Scylla called me over to Cynder in need of my assistance. I ran over and she asked me to something for Cynder. Something that may save her in the future. She asked me to freeze her to save her life. We really had no other choice, I looked at Cynder and she made a slow nod. 'There isn't know other way' I asked. But there was nothing else. I took a deep breath and unleashed the most powerful ice I could muster. I froze her solid."

"I still don't get how that could save someone",Sparx interrupted.

Scylla answered, "She is in a state called cryostasis. She is still alive, but we still need to figure out what to do."

Ember proceeded the story, "We carefully got Cynder, you, and Titan back to Flame's home where we placed Cynder in the deep freezer, took care of Titan's wounds, and put you in the bedroom where you slept for a week. We freed the dragons Jensen kept as prisoners and they are now living among us in the village."

Spyro soaked up all the info they gave him. So much happened since he fainted but he felt like it was his fault. "So what now?"

"We still need to get to the chronicler on the white isle before it's too late."

"Too late for what?",Spyro asked.

Suddenly a large bell was echoing across the village. A sudden rustle in the village was heard and Flame ran to the nearby window.

"For that!",Flame exclaimed.

Flame ran outside leaving the others behind in confusion. They jumped out of their seats and ran outside. Spyro stared out into the distant open sea and spotted ships sailing on the blue calm waters. As he looked out on them he spotted the largest of them all which was carrying something very large on the deck. That something stood up and leaped into the water with a huge splash.

"What was that!",Scylla exclaimed.

"I don't know, but whatever it was I don't like it!",Flame answered.

"So this is it?! The war has started?",Sparx asked.

Spyro nodded, "Yes, I regret to say that the war is about to begin."

"Why?",Sparx added.

"Don't know Sparx. They evidently want something from us but what that is, I don't know."

Flame interrupted, "I sure hope this place has enough troops because this is going to be one heck of a fight!"

This is it! The war has begun and from the looks of things Spyro is low on help for this one. Then enemy still has this weapon Jensen mentioned making everyone uneasy about what is going to happen. So what will happen? Find out next chapter!


	25. But I Don't Wanna Fight An Army

The following chapter is sort of, gorey? In some parts. Enjoy! Review if you want to but I'm not gonna make you.

Read above I know how some of you ignore authors notes.

Chapter 25 But I Don't Wanna Fight An Army

The group ran forward toward the beaches, frightened of what was going to happen. They had to defend their home.

"How are we gonna defeat all of those troops? We are heavily outnumbered!",Flame exclaimed in a pant as he ran.

"We have to Flame! If not our home will be destroyed and we will have nowhere to go!", answered Ember with a confident voice.

They ran a little more ways, past the huts in the village and down a trail to the ocean. They didn't stop.

"Guys if we get there fast enough maybe we can sink some of their ships before they make a landing!",Scylla strongly suggested over the pattering of footsteps.

"When we reach the end of this trail fly! Fly over their ships and drop a few fireballs on 'em! That should sink them!",Spyro spat.

They ran as fast as possible to the end which was in sight. When the trail opened up all dragons leaped up and flapped their wings to a beat. Many ships were seen on the ocean so it was wise to make haste with the bombings. They flew over the beach and over the wavy crystal blue waters.

"Spyro! Move!",someone commanded.

Spyro looked up and saw a fireball coming his way. Spyro rolled out the way and fireball missed and headed into space. Spyro looked back to see a green dragon behind him. He guessed it was a villager come to help but didn't ask any questions for he was closing in on the first ship.

"You know the drill!?",Spyro yelled.

"Yea! Bomb the ships!",the dragon responded.

Spyro dove for the first ship with a blue said with a illegible decoration on it. Spyro saw the enemy had bows, a few soldiers nocked arrows back simultaneously, then let them go toward Spyro. The arrows cut through the air toward Spyro. He dropped altitude making the arrows go over him then he let go a few firebombs out of his scorching mouth. The firebombs dropped onto the deck, setting it ablaze. Spyro heard a curse coming from the deck.

"Put it out! Don't let it get to the gunpowder or the whole ship will blow!"

Spyro glided to the sail and lit the sail ablaze with fire. The blue sail began burning as ashes began falling from the burning sail. Spyro quickly looked over another ship to see Flame circling it like a vulture. That ship too was on fire by Flame. Spyro spotted Katrina dropping a few icicles on top of the ship being burned by Flame. An icicle landed on someone's head, sliced down his brain making blood splatter on one of his mates.

Spyro returned his attention to his ship to burn and spotted an unusual character with odd clothing on the top deck. He held his two hands out in front of him, reared them back and began creating a spell. The character threw his hands in front of him unleashing and ice beam toward Spyro. Spyro opened his mouth to a flamethrower and the ice beam had no match. Spyro smirked and shot an earth missile at the spellcaster. He jumped out the way and the missile collided with the deck leaving a massive hole. The spellcaster cursed and unleashed another ice beam at Spyro. Spyro evaded with a quick roll and counterattacked with a fireball. The fireball collided near the spellcaster with an explosion. The explosion reached the spell caster setting him ablaze. After the spellcaster fell Spyro saw his work was done. This ship was going anywhere now.

He made his way to the next closest one he saw and shot more fireballs onto the deck. The fireballs flew through the air and then suddenly exploded when it was only a few yards away from the deck. He spotted another spellcaster holding a rod out in front of him.

"Spyro!"

Spyro quickly glanced over to the voice to see Flame. "Spyro! These guys have spellcasters! They are using shields against our attacks! We can't fight them!"

Spyro looked onto the deck to see some archers quickly lining up, they nocked their arrows and was ready to fire. "Yet evidently they can! Take action Flame!"

Flame looked down when the archer let the arrows loose. Over a dozen arrows headed for them. Flame stopped flapping his wings immediately beginning a short free fall, Spyro quickly followed. The arrows overshot them and they begun beating their wings again to stop their free fall.

"We gotta think of something else! This won't do!",Flame exclaimed.

Another archer readied his arrow and quickly shot it at Spyro. Spyro quickly flew up and snatched the arrow in mid-air. He looked at it, then threw it at the archer. The arrow stabbed the archer in the heart and the archer fell down into the waters below.

"That shield protects them against magic attacks! Let's take out that spellcaster!"

Flame nodded and the two if them dove toward the ship.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Scylla!",Ember yelled.

A few arrows made way toward the white dragon attempting to knock her out the sky. She opened up he maw to let loose a blizzard freezing the arrows in midair. The now blue frozen arrows fell into the blue water.

"Good job!",Ember smirked. The green dragon from before flew over the ship and dropped a few fireballs. The fireballs collided onto the sail and onto a few unlucky soldiers. Katrina folded her wings in front of her for a quick second, then unleashed an icicle storm onto the deck. Icicles as sharp as a dragon's claw, rained upon the deck quickly eliminating any soldier they collided with. A sudden fireball erupted from the burning ship headed straight for the green dragon. The green dragon rolled as yet another fireball was shot toward him.

"Spellcaster! Take him out!",Katrina commanded.

The spellcaster shot a bigger fireball before the last ones. The green dragon tried to evade, but it's size was too big. It collided with him knocking him into a loop.

"No!!",Scylla erupted as she dove for the dragon. She caught the dragon just before he hit the waters. Ember launched a fireball at the spellcaster. The spellcaster quickly through up a shield and blocked the attack. Suddenly the shield flickered, then vanished. The spellcaster fell to his knees as Katrina flew down with sharp claws out. The spellcaster gazed at Katrina as her claws sliced him through the neck.

Scylla slapped the green dragon on the face with her one free arm. She managed to get a hold to the dragons underarms and was able to pull him up, "Wake up! Your heavy! Can't hold you much longer!" Scylla flapped her wings at a fast pace.

Life came to the dragon's eyes as he looked up at Katrina with his greenish- blue eyes. "You!"

"Hey you better start flapping before I drop you",Scylla managed.

The dragon realized he was airborne and began flapping his red wings. "Thank you umm."

"Scylla."

"Thanks Scylla. I'm Jarvis."

"No time for chat Jarvis! Let's get back to the battle!"

Jarvis smiled and flew toward the ship he bombed earlier. He dropped a few more fireballs onto the deck and was satisfied that it wasn't going anywhere now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Spyro and Flame dove for the deck of the ship. Suddenly archers appeared out of nowhere and quickly nocked their bows.

"Turn back!",Spyro yelled.

Flame and Spyro quickly U-turned and the archers let the arrows loose. The arrows flew toward their targets swiftly. Spyro and Flame looked back to see the arrows making their way. One by one the arrows hissed passed them. The arrows were so close that Flame could hear the air it was cutting through.

"Agh!",Spyro grunted. Flame quickly glanced at Spyro and saw an arrow impaled the membrane on his left wing.

"Be still!",Flame warned.

"What! What are you! AHG!" Flame snapped the arrow in half and took the halves out and through them away. "Wasn't so bad now was it?", Flame smirked.

Spyro didn't say anything but he stared at the hole in his wing speechless.

"We should get back to battle before they make a landing!"

Spyro nodded and returned attention the ships still afloat on the crystal wavy waters. Spyro and Flame dove for the ship they attempted to attack earlier and the spellcaster threw up a shield protecting the whole ship from any attack.

"Curses! Now what?",Flame slowed down in midflight to a stop.

"Only thing we can do! Fly through the shield and take out the spellcaster."

"No Spyro there are too many troop on the deck! We'll get slaughtered if we do that!"

Spyro looked at the shield and the archers under it began taking positions.

"We better back off out of their range. Wait a second, something is happening to the shield!", Flame pointed. Spyro looked at the shield was flickering.

"Ha! You like that you spellcaster scum!",Sparx yelled. He was flying around in circles around the spellcaster and attempted to punch him in the face.

"Sparx? We better attack!",Spyro commanded.

Flame and Spyro launched a few blazing fireballs toward the deck. The shield continued to flicker as the fireballs made way to the spellcaster.

"FIRE!!"

The archers let the arrows fly toward the dragons. Sparx looked up and saw 4 fireballs making their way toward him. Sparx punched the spellcaster one last time then flew away out of the way.

"Annoying bug!" The spellcaster looked up as the fireballs went through the flickering shield and collided with him. The spellcaster screamed and ran ablaze on the deck. The shield immediately went down along with the spellcaster. Spyro smiled as the shield fell but he saw something else fall.

"Arrows!"

Spyro and Flame turned around and flew back to a safe distance. The arrows fell behind the dragons into the blue water below. After they fell Spyro and Flame dove back toward the ship. Flame took the left side and Spyro took the right. The men on the deck scrambled for cover as Spyro and Flame unleashed fire upon the ship. Some unlucky soldiers caught out in the open were set ablaze by the fire along with anything else that was flammable. Including the gun powder.

"Put that fire out! NOW!!"

Spyro and Flame flew to a safe distance then turned their attention to the burning ship. The soldiers scrambled with buckets of water trying to put the fires out. However they didn't notice the gunpowder was slowly burning and the fire was going to the source of the gun powder in a bunch of barrels in one pile.

"This might get ugly Spyro we better back off some more."

"Hey guys!",Sparx approached the dragons afloat.

"Sparx! Good to see you here!",Spyro said relieved.

"Why? What's gonna happen?"

"See for yourself",Flame answered.

The three watched the ship as the fire made it's way to the barrels when it reached the barrels the fire was no longer visible.

"So, what is supposed to happen?",Sparx asked.

"ABANDON SHIP!!!!",a soldier from the ship yelled as he jumped overboard into the water. A few more followed.

"What the?",Sparx began but a fiery explosion erupted from the ship. The explosion engulfed the ship as Sparx threw his hands in front of his face. "Holy!", Sparx began.

A few lifeless soldiers were thrown from the explosion into the water and the ship was completely destroyed. Ship pieces still fell from the explosion and pieces were afloat in the water. The ship mast was in half on the water and whatever was left of the sail floated back down into the water on fire.

"Think that ship is going anywhere?",Flame sarcastically asked.

"Your kidding right?",Sparx replied.

Spyro laughed and gazed upon the remaining ships. There were still a lot of them left.

"We're gonna need more help with this one."

Spyro looked back at the village. He spotted something flying in the air. No a whole bunch of things. He looked in the distance and realized what it was.

"Guys, I'll be right back."

Flame and Sparx watched Spyro fly toward the village. They to saw what Spyro saw.

"Is that what I think it is?",Sparx asked eyes squinted with a hand over his eyes to keep the sun off them.

"Yes, I believe it is."

* * *

_Meanwhile a bit earlier_

Scylla put a wing a wing over her face as an unexpected explosion erupted from a nearby ship. When it was over she turned to Ember.

"What was that!?"

"One of the ships just exploded! Does anyone see Spyro and Flame?"

Jarvis looked over, "Yea I see them, Sparx is there too. They're alright."

"That's a relief, let's take this ship down",Katrina quipped.

They returned to the ship they attacked earlier. It was ablaze but troops aboard were still a threat. They launched a few unexpected arrows at their foes but was too slow. The dragons easily dodged them as they closed in on their target. The dragons unleashed their fury upon the ship. The fire on the ship spread after the attack. A few more soldiers laid dead with either burn wounds or bloody icicles in their bodies. The dragons flew away from the ship to a safe distance in case of an explosion like that last one.

"Well that one is also taken care of. A few down and a lot to left to sink",Katrina pointed.

"Hey one of the ships is closing on a landing! We gotta sink it before it's too late!",Jarvis shouted.

The dragons looked toward the land and a ship was almost as far as it could go before being grounded. The troops aboard were scrambling on the deck getting ready to get on the beaches. The dragons dove as fast as they could to the ship. A few soldiers spotted them and warned everyone. Jarvis shot a fireball at some soldiers attempting to drop a lifeboat into the water planning to make their escape. The fireballs exploded against the deck flooring near the soldiers but they didn't stop. They dropped the lifeboat then jumped overboard into the water.

"Bollocks!",Jarvis said in a deep bass.

The soldiers boarded the lifeboat then began rowing toward the land. Then some dragons appeared on the beaches. The soldiers pointed and the dragons flew toward the lifeboat at full speed. The soldiers readied their swords and pulled them out of their sheathes.

When the dragons closed in a few blew ice onto the small boat. Nowhere to go the soldiers threw their shields in front of them. The ice turned their black shields to a blue ice. A soldier stood up and through his sword at one of the dragons. The dragon had no time to react for he was so close. The sword stabbed him in the chest and he fell over into the water. A dragon flew toward the lifeboat to the soldier in front. The soldier thrusted his sword toward the dragon to defend himself. The dragon dodged the thrust and clawed the soldier across the neck. The soldiers blood splattered over another soldier. That soldier freaked out and cowarded to the ground. He threw his shield over his head mumbling things to himself. The dragon used the power of wind and blew all the startled soldiers onto the lifeboat flooring and the ones in the back into the water behind them. A few more dragons came to support him and blew fire onto the soldiers. The soldiers ignited into a red blazing fire. Some jumped overboard while others attempted to roll on the flooring. The lifeboat was much too small for that so they burned to death. Some of the ones that jumped overboard didn't floated to the surface, lifeless. A few lucky ones attempted to swim away from the dragons. A dragon readied his claws as he approached the survivors. He reached the first survivor.

"No please have mercy!"

The dragon ignored him as he slashed him across the neck like an assassin killing him in seconds. The other dragons did the same to the other survivors.

"Lifeboat didn't stand a chance against them. Sink the ship!",Katrina yelled. The other dragons complied and flew toward the ship along with Scylla, Ember, Katrina, and Jarvis.

"Sir! We are being overrun!"

"Defend the ship the best you can! That energy will be ours!"

The dragons began the assault on the ship

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Spyro made his way toward his objective. Dragons were making their way toward him. A whole bunch of dragons. The closer Spyro got the more he realized who it was.

"Spyro!",one of the dragons shouted.

"Trondo?!"

The dragons go to Spyro where Trondo stopped in front of Spyro. He levitated in place, flapping his massive wings.

"We've come to help you out Spyro. Tell us what to do. We are yours to command."

Spyro gazed at the dragons he brought with him. All warriors of combat. "We need to sink as many ships as possible before they hit landing."

"Right, you heard Spyro! Let's move!",Trondo commanded.

Spyro turned around and began flying back to the waters with the warm winds against them. Then suddenly he saw something familiar. "Deja vu?", Spyro thought. Spyro was flying in the air and suddenly explosions were being spotted in the sky ahead of him. He figured it was the spellcasters using spells. He looked down to see his fellow dragons flying with him. Then Spyro heard Trondo yell out, "We must prevent them from destroying the village. We need everyone to work together for the enemy is protected by magic!" As Spyro looked back up and everything turned bright. He covered his eyes until the light disappeared. He looked back onto the ocean and something big was spotted coming out of the water. He squinted in the sunlight looking at whatever he was looking at.

"Trondo what the heck is that?!"

"That is, the weapon."


	26. A Glympse Of Death

I may have been hit in the head recently, but is Scarlett and Rocker at it again? I seen something about a war again. Well I have one thing to say about that. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Idiots! I'm sorry but a war?! What are you going to do? Send bad puns to each other in story form?! AHAHAHA that's so childlike. It's freaking retarded. Why waste your time? Fanfiction admins will most likely have one of you banned for good this time. This only means total disaster. Why ruin your fanfiction days just because someone said "Hey stupid!" Then a war starts or however it works. Hey Lets have a war! No that's just a text war. Completely idiotic. Oh well, if there is no war then I made a complete idiot of myself by posting this. Wait, does anyone actually read these things? I mean this one is kind of hard to miss cuz of the length but. Aw listen to me blabber on. I just think these "Text Wars" (what I call em) is completely childish. Go ahead, throw a few curses at each other then get banned for doing so. Then who is the winner? No one is. Even if one did win what would that prove? Nothing, maybe a bad reputation but nothing else. Man I'm blabberin again lol. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 26 A Glimpse Of Death

Titan threw his paws in front of his eyes as a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. As the light appeared Titan heard an screeching roar and the sound of something big submerging out of the ocean.

"What the heck?!",Titan thought.

Titan put his paws back down as the light dimmed down. He was looking at what had caused the whole mess.

"What?! What is that thing?!"

A creature caused the blinding light and was floating atop the ocean. It was big as an average pirate ship and mostly black all over. It had a large body and had a yellow colored stream running across his body and up to his face. It seemed his body was armored from its three spike legs to its face. Its red eyes could pierce straight into Titan's own soul making him shiver.

The creature roared as it shot an electric ball toward a group of dragons. The yellow ball collided with the dragons electrifying 4 of them. Electricity ran through their bodies as they fell lifeless into the waters below. Then the creature roared as a fiery lava shot from its body like a missile colliding with 2 other unfortunate dragons trying to take out a floating ship. Their bodies were ablaze as they fell in mid flight with already half melted bodies.

"Titan!"

Titan looked to his left to see Katrina making way to him. Titan beated his wings steadily as he waited and watched the creature wreak havoc.

Katrina caught up to Titan in a pant, "Titan! What are we going to do?! This . . . thing! Its killing dragons!"

"I know I know! We must stop it!"

"But how?! That thing is huge! Taking out the ships is one thing, but this is completely different!"

Titan thought as he watched the creature. It roared one last time before submerging back into the sea.

"It's gone for now. But I bet it will be back."

"Was that what I thought it was!?"

Titan made a slow nod of approval, "Aye, that is evidently the weapon we heard so much about."

Titan looked behind him to see Spyro bringing his companions. He noticed Spyro's follower was Trondo along with even more dragons to help assist him.

"Titan! Is everyone alright!?",Spyro quickly asked as he slowed to a quick halt in front of Titan.

"I believe so." Titan looked to his left and saw Ember, Scylla, Sparx, and Jarvis making their way toward him. Titan watched as the village dragons attacked the ships while he figured out what to do about the weapon.

"Did you see it?",asked Titan.

Spyro nodded, "An evil thing it is. Trondo, any idea where it is exactly?"

Trondo peered into the water below with a squint. "I don't see anything Spyro. Just darkness."

"Right, order your troops to attack any vessel that floats."

Trondo looked at his comrades with a smile, "You heard him! Attack!"

"HURRA!",the dragons responded then dove toward the vessels like an eagle attacking it's prey. Spyro watched the dragons until they were attacking a nearby ship. Spyro was out of range of any spellcasters so him and everyone else knew what to do.

"Spyro!",Ember yelled in the distance. Spyro waved a paw to say everyone was ok for now. Ember, Scylla, Sparx, and Jarvis finally arrived in time.

"Is everyone alright?",asked Scylla as she halted in place in front of the group along with the others.

Spyro nodded.

Sparx flew over next to Spyro with his head shaking, "Anyone know exactly what that black thing was!?"

"That was the weapon Sparx."

"You mean the one Jensen mentioned?"

Spyro slowly nodded, "Yea that's the one."

"So what's the plan of action then?",Jarvis interrupted.

Trondo surveyed the waters watching both dragons and enemy fall into the wavy waters. "The weapon is gone for now. I don't even think it's around here anymore. We should help with the ships."

Flame beated his wings, hovering in place, "Right, let's get to it!"

The dragons began their attack and dove down to the waters. Now just inches above the surface a few easy fireballs came their way. Dodging them with ease the dragons rose in altitude as they reached a ship with it's sail down to prevent it from burning. Flame rose up beside the ship and unleashed a fire onto some warriors. The warriors screamed as they were ablaze, some jumped overboard while another ran and collided into a nearby spellcaster. The spellcaster cursed at the soldier as he too was caught on fire. The spellcaster quickly cast a water spell upon himself dousing the flames.

Katrina and Scylla blew a blizzard on deck freezing some soldiers in ice and Spyro and Ember took the other side of the ship, flaming anyone on that side. Trondo swooped down and landed onto the deck with a loud crash. Cracking the deck upon landing Trondo clawed the spellcaster before he could cast an ice spell onto his foe. Trondo clawed from the spellcasters shoulder to his hip, leaving a bloody mess. The spellcaster fell in half, and some nearby soldiers thrusted their swords at Trondo. A sword stabbed Trondo in the leg. Trondo grunted as he unleashed fire all around him. A soldier avoided it by hiding behind Trondo but was unlucky to realize Trondo's tail. The tail thrusted into the soldiers gut, impaling him. The soldier spat up blood as Trondo withdrew his tail. The soldier cursed, fell on the deck, and Trondo leaped up off the deck. The deck was clear other than the red bloody bodies.

"Wow Trondo, we could have helped some",Spyro sarcastically laughed.

Trondo looked at his leg to see blood seeping out of his stab wound. It ran down his leg where it dripped down into the ocean.

"Your hurt!",Scylla exclaimed.

"Fear not, I've been through worse than this."

Trondo looked up at the remaining ships. There were still plenty afloat but all seemed stationary due to the attack. Then Trondo seen a flash in the distance of the ocean. Trondo rubbed his eyes and looked for the cause and saw 2 ships where the flash was. First thing he noticed was the sails. They had different designs on them and were green.

"Spyro, up ahead",pointed Flame.

"I see them, they are still out of range of us though so we have no need to worry about them for now."

The ships sailed with the warm winds toward the battle. The troops on board scrambled to their positions. Some took the cannons, others readied their bows.

"Everyone to their positions!",the captain yelled again.

A trooper ran to the captain controlling the wheel. "Captain! Cannons are loaded!"

"Good, everyone take action!"

The captain turned the wheel counterclockwise near a ship with a different designed sail on it.

Spyro looked confusion, "What is going on?",he thought. Everyone else wondered the same.

The ship was aligned with the other ship and the winds carried the shout of the captains shout.

"FIRE!!"

The troops lit all the cannons fuses and the cannons exploded with a cannonball making way toward the enemy ship. The ship was being torn to pieces as the green sailed ship slowly took it down with the cannons. The troops aboard fired their bows at any enemy forces they spotted aboard. The enemy ship was sunk in an instant.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Good job men!",the captain laughed.

The enemy ships began to make their move. One by one a sail was dropped and the ships were turning back. The green sailed ship along with it's other companion fired upon any escaping vessels that were in range.

"They are retreating!",Ember exclaimed.

"Yea but it doesn't make sense!",Katrina responded.

Trondo watched as dragons flew by them and to their backs to watch the show. "Something tells me that they are at a disagreement."

"Disagreement",Sparx repeated.

The dragons watched as the enemy ships were either sunk by the green sailed vessels, or managed to escape the grasp of them. Spyro saw the soldiers aboard cheer as the last ship fled into the open sea.

"Now what Trondo?",Spyro asked.

"Don't attack those 2 ships. They helped us so we got to find out why."

Trondo began flying towards the 2 ships. Spyro, Flame, Ember, Katrina, and Scylla followed leaving Jarvis, Sparx, and the rest behind in watch.

"Captain! Dragons!"

"Open fire!",someone erupted as a cannon exploded with a cannonball headed toward the dragons. Spyro's eyes went wide as he rolled out the cannonball's path.

"Stop! I order you to cease fire!",the captain yelled.

"But Captain! They are dragons! They could"

"They could help us!",the Captain interrupted. "They haven't attacked us yet so we don't attack them! Understand!"

"Yes Captain!",the soldier obeyed.

"Good! Now let's see what these dragons want."

The captain waited as the dragons made their way to the ship. When they got in earshot the captain yelled, "Land on our deck! We have much to discuss!"

The dragons closed in as a landing zone was cleared.

"I'm not sure about this",Ember said being uneasy.

"None of us are",Flame replied.

The dragons arrived at the ship and softly landed on the deck. Some soldiers stood back in terror while others watched in awe. Dragons. Not every day you see them.

"Can you understand me?",the Captain asked.

Trondo looked at him for a second and nodded. "Yes, we do. What are you doing in our waters and why did you attack your own kind?"

"Eh? Questions? Well firstly, they weren't our kind. We are humans. Those other beings your group was attacking were pirates. Thieves. And we tracked them here for their bounty. I am this ships captain. We had no idea we would run into dragons but appreciate the assistance."

"Same to you Captain. We recently come across an unusual creature."

"The weapon?! So they have it?"

"You know of this?"

The captain thought, "It is only known as the weapon. It was supposed to be destroyed but the pirates managed to steal it during a fierce battle. We tracked them here to get it back and destroy it before they can unleash it upon the lands."

"Thought you said you were in it for the bounty",Flame pointed out.

"Aye and you are?"

"Name's Flame."

"Right Flame, we are after their bounty. The weapon is the bounty."

"Right."

Trondo turned his attention to the captain, "Tell your other vessel that you may sail to our shores. You are welcome here."

The captain smiled, "I thank you eh."

"Trondo."

The captain nodded. "We shall sail to shore immediately."

Trondo leaped off the deck making the ship rock from his size a bit. The other dragons followed him to the shores where the other dragons awaited the news.

"So, who are they?",Jarvis asked.

Trondo looked at Jarvis with a smile, "They are friends and they have come to help."

Still wondering on Flame eh? His power? Well I didn't forget so don't you worry about that. Anyone ever played Metroid Prime? Remember the creature called metroid prime (last boss in game). Yea thats sort of what the weapon looks like. Review if you think this is good. Also is there really a war between Scarlett and Rocker again? If not (laughs hysterically). I'm an idiot. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	27. The Truth

Yay for me! Another update by me! To all you people by me! Thanks goodness for me! Enjoy! For me!

Chapter 27 The Truth

Flame watched as the 2 ships set sail toward the shores. Taking their time, the ships slowly made their way leaving small waves behind and the warm winds pushing them to shore. Most of the village dragons traveled to their homes in the meantime, either uneasy about ships coming to shore or weary from battle.

Sparx rested on Spyro's head between his horns, "Sure they're friendly? Maybe they're just playing us?", he said with eyes closed.

"Because we need as many allies as possible",Trondo answered not taking eyes off the ship the captain was aboard.

Sparx creaked an eye open to see a ship hit landing. The waters were now too shallow to sail a big ship like the one they had so they lowered the lifeboats into the shallows. Five lifeboats from each ship carrying ten passengers each not including the captain. Making it 100 warriors. The captain was on the boat that made it to the beach first.

"Grand men. Bring the lifeboats onto the beach so they won't be adrift in the waters when we return."

"Aye captain",the soldiers obeyed. The captain stepped out of the boat, getting his boots wet in the water as his men scrambled off the boat.

"So Trondo is it?"

Trondo set eyes upon the captain, "Yes?"

"Do you have anything an old mate like me could eat?"

Ember giggled, Flame looked twice, and Spyro watched the captains men drag the lifeboat with ropes out of the water and onto dry seashelled shores.

Trondo smiled, "We got venison."

"Aye venison will do, may we?"

"Wait for your men here and I will bring the rations."

"Thank ye Trondo",the captain bowed.

Trondo turned around and leaped 15 feet in the air and flapped his wings. The wind kicked off them onto the captain making him hod his hat for a second. The captain smiled and turned toward the waters to see his mens progress. More men were walking toward the shores with ropes in hand, dragging another lifeboat onto the shores.

"So captain",Scylla broke the silence.

"Yes Mrs."

"Scylla, how exactly did you get here?"

"You saw the flash on the horizon yes?"

"Yes. It was during battle but I did see a flash in the distance."

"Well you see Scylla. A portal had been created by that monster so we managed to get through the portal and ended up here. This weapon as your kind calls it is able to create portals or dimensions to other worlds which were thought to never exist. It was a harsh night."

* * *

_The night of the raid_

_Human world_

_10:21 p.m._

The captain steered his ship clearly toward the starboard side. He watched as the pirates used up their cannons taking down homes of innocents and murdering people with their bows from afar.

The captain watched the pirates in disgust. They were too far away to attack. "Cowards. Typical of them."

"Captain!",a sailor shouted.

"Yes sailor! What is it?"

"Some pirates were spotted rowing out of a cove not too far from here. From the crows nest it looked as if they were carrying something big aboard."

"It can't be! If they escape! No! They won't escape not on my watch! Everyone to their positions!"

Troops took their positions. Some manned the cannons while others helped load them. Bowmen made sure to have plenty of arrows in their quivers and the swordsmen grabbed their weapons and sheathed them in their places by the swordsmen side and placed metal shields onto their backs. The captain turned the wheel toward the pirates making the escape. The pirates made it out the cove and were now letting their black said down for the wind to pick it up. They were well over 100 yards away.

"It's too late we will never catch them",the captain admitted.

"Captain! Pirates heading our direction!"

The captain looked to his left to see a ship with its black sails making its way to take them down. The troops aboard the pirate ship took positions. The ships slowly closed in.

"Ready!",the captain began. "Archers!"

The archers ran to the front deck and loaded their bows and took aim at their enemy. "On your order!", an archer shouted.

The captain waited until they were a bit closer until yelling, "Fire!"

The archers let the arrows fly leaving the sound of a twang. The arrows arched up, then began falling down onto the pirates deck like deathly rain. When the first few arrows fell onto the opponents leaving them in critical condition the blade users used their shields as an umbrella. The unlucky ones without a shield ended up either getting lucky or becoming a lifeless corpse atop a blood pool.

"Cannons! Ready!",the captain ordered.

The commandeers of the cannons took a cannonball and rolled them into the cannons barrels. One trooper picked up a metal rod and pushed the cannon even further into the barrel and another readied a torch to fire it. The captain steered the ship closer to the pirates. Then the captain smiled as he pulled an unexpected stunt. He steered the ship quickly to the right giving their cannons a shot at the enemy. The pirates were surprised at this attack.

"Fire!"

The troops took aim and fired. The cannonballs shot at the ship so fast the pirates had no time to react. The cannonballs made impact onto the ships side while some others tore through the flooring. Some pirates fell into those holes, a few others fell overboard. The captain quickly steered the ship even again with the pirate ship making his way to the ship itself. The captain got close enough to the ship for the swordsmen to jump onto the pirate ship to finish the fight. The captain unsheathed his silver blade.

"For England!!"

"For England!",the troops mimicked as they charged at the pirates.

The captain held the wheel while his troops finished off the already unbalanced pirates off. He kept circling the ship for his swordsman to get back aboard when they finished. A swordsman charged at a pirate. The pirate unsheathed his sword while the trooper brung his sword down. The pirate brought up his cutlass blocking the attack. The swordsman used his shield to bash the pirate knocking him back. Then the swordsman sliced the pirate horizontally across his stomach spilling his insides onto the deck.

Another swordsman fought another pirate. The sounds of metal against metal as they attacked each other. Each of the swordsman's attacks were blocked and the pirate finally overcame him, slicing his opponent in the arm. The swordsman screamed as his arm was sliced, dropping his only weapon in the process. The pirate finished him off with a stab through the chest. The pirate laughed at his victory only to be stabbed in almost the same place as his opponent by another swordsman. The captain laughed a hearty laugh as his troops eliminated the pirates aboard. The captain circled the ship as most of his troops made it back aboard while the others died in battle.

"Sir!",a sailor shouted.

"Yes man was is it?"

"That pirate ship carrying the large obstruction we seen earlier!"

"What about it?"

"It somehow created a doorway! The pirates are going through it!"

The captain looked out in the dark sea then looked upon the land ahead.

"We have to report this."

* * *

"What happened then captain?",Ember asked.

"Well we sailed back to shore where we rested. The doorway remained open overnight for some unknown reason. We believe as long as the weapon lives, so do the doorways."

"So the creature brought you all here",said Flame.

"Aye, the next morning or orders were to go through the doorway. So we set sail through it. The doorway leaded to some other place. We believe it was where the pirates held a hideout. However when we arrived the only thing we found was another doorway. So we set sail through it to come into this world."

"So that's the story?",Jarvis questioned laying on the ground with two paws under his chin.

"Aye, you all know the rest."

As the captain finished he spotted Trondo carrying an old brown dusty bag in his paw. He lowered altitude onto the beach where a landing zone was cleared between the captain and his men and the dragons.

"Here you are captain, enough venison for you and your men."

"Actually Trondo could you drop it onto the ship? We are about to set sail again."

Trondo grabbed the bag and quickly took off for the ship. He dropped the bag on the deck then made his way back where he landed in the same spot as before.

"Thank ye Trondo. We had best get going."

"Which way are you headed?",Spyro asked as he picked himself up off the sandy beach.

"North north west of here. Why?"

"Could some of us tag along? That's the way to the white isle and we need to get there."

The captain looked at the dragon for a few seconds then looked at his crew. His crew nodded in approval. "Aye, you may if you like."

Spyro smiled, "Thank you captain."

"We will set sail shortly. Men get those lifeboats back in the water. We still have a hunt to complete."

The sailors obeyed and one by one lifeboats were off the beaches and being rowed toward the ships.

"Good idea Spyro, we have more help than ever now",Katrina complimented.

"Yea, all except one",Spyro replied.

"Cynder?",Titan asked.

"Yea."

The group looked down in the grains of sand. "What happened to Cynder?", Trondo asked.

Katrina told the story for everyone, "During our fight with Jensen she was injured. So injured to the fact that the only hows for survival was to freeze her in a solid block of ice."

"I'm sorry. But do not loose hope. There is still a chance to save her."

"I know",Spyro remarked. "We better get on board the ship if we hope to make it to the white isle."

Trondo smiled, "Good luck Spyro, may your path be true and road remain clear."

"Your not coming?"

Trondo shook his head, "This isn't my journey to make. It is yours. If it's the chronicler you want then it's the chronicler you may see. But I need to see Titan one last time before he goes."

Titan lifted his head then he and Trondo made their way on little ways down the beach. "What is it Trondo?"

"I need to tell you something. The truth of the underground city. You see every one of the inhabitants were from that cursed village you used to live in."

"Say what?"

"Even me Titan. I know this may be a shock to you but you must believe me. Do you know how I knew you at first?"

Titan thought then answered, "Yea, you said Titan before I even introduced myself. How did you know by the way?"

"Because Titan, I am your father."

Titan went wide-eyed. His father?! "Wha What?"

"I'm sorry that you were living in that cursed village. I thought someone else had taken you in. I know you don't remember me but please believe me that I am indeed your father."

"My father? Your my father?"

Trondo nodded. "Now go help your friends. In their journey. They need you Titan."

"But, I don't want to leave."

"Titan, it's hard to ask you to leave again but you know that I'm your father now. Your friends need you Titan. Please, do this for them, do it for me. Your old father."

Titan thought deeply of it. He just found out that Trondo was his father this whole time and now he had to leave him again. A choice. Again with the choices.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"That's the spirit. Now go and come back safely."

Titan nodded then hugged Trondo. Trondo wrapped his arms around his son then let him go to his friends.

"Alright lets get going",Titan said.

Spyro slowly began his flight being careful not to tip the now asleep Sparx over and his friends followed leaving Trondo behind. Titan looked back at Trondo to see a sparkling tear rolling down his eye. Trondo waved and he waved back.

"By the way Titan, what did Trondo want?"

"You know, family stuff."

"Family stuff?"

"Trondo is my father."

Everyone was speechless and Titan was just a smiling. They landed on the deck of the captains ship as the captain and the troops took positions.

"Aye you made it just in time. Men, let the sails loose! Let the winds carry us!"

The troops did as commanded and the sails on both ships were let down and an anchor was being pulled up by some men. Immediately the winds picked up the sails and the ships begun moving on the blue waters.

The captain smiled, "Next stop, the white isle!"


	28. A Familiar Face

So I guess my songfic was so awesome that it left everyone speechless? Hahaha just kiddin. I know, it sucked and you wasted your time reading it right? Well hopefully you haven't wasted your time reading this story of mine. Enjoy! Oh I've been experimating on how to seperate sections of my chapter. Some people use xXxXxXxXxXx or some lines or something. I used arrows here so if they came out weird or not at all on your computer then, oh well. I might change it again in next chapter. Like I said, experimenting.

Chapter 28 A Familiar Face

The 2 ships were in the open sea. Spyro looked back at the disappearing land in thought. He stood in the lower left corner of the captains ship just watching. Scylla walked over to him and sat beside him. Spyro didn't seem to notice. Too lost in thought Scylla figured. She watched the lands for a little while with Spyro. She knew what he was thinking of but didn't say anything. When the land was no longer in sight Scylla walked away to the sleeping dragon Jarvis. He was sleeping near the bow of the ship, curled up with his 2 paws under his green scaled chin. When Scylla made way to him Jarvis looked up sleepy eyed.

"Hey Jarvis",Scylla greeted.

Jarvis yawned, "Hey Scylla. What's up?"

"Just wanted to thank you for helping us in that battle",Scylla said as she sat beside him.

"It was no problem. It's my home too and I'm not going to let anyone just march all over it without my say so."

Scylla smiled, "Actually I lived somewhere else. A bit ways from the village actually."

Jarvis lifted his head, "Oh really now? Where might that be?"

"Ever heard of Blizzard City?"

Jarvis stood up and scratched a spot behind his horn like a cat. "Eh I heard of the Blizzard Mountains but city?"

"Yea we're a pretty unknown city but we prosper all the same."

Jarvis thought for a second then said, "Might have to check it out one day."

"That is if a blizzard doesn't hit. Few dragons outside the city know about us because of those things but recently they stopped suddenly."

"Just stopped? For no reason?"

"I think it must have been Embers doings."

"That pink dragon roaming around here?"

"Yea thats the one. You know all our names right?", Scylla laughed.

"Well you are Scylla, the purple one is Spyro, theres Flame, Katrina, Titan, Ember, and me. Miss anyone?"

"And Sparx."

"Oh yes Sparx."

"Yea thats everyone on board. As for Cynder."

"Cynder? Rings a bell. Stayed behind I'm guessing."

"Against her will probably. Also the reason Spyro seems pretty down lately."

Jarvis slowly stood up and walked toward the railing. He looked into the open wavy seas. He saw a shadow of a fairly large fish pass by. "Yea I heard something about that. From that big green dragon before we left."

Scylla walked toward the railing, "Trondo?"

"Yea him. Said she was frozen in ice due to a wound I think to save her."

"That's right. But I still don't know how we can help her while she's frozen. Tending to her wound would mean we would have to melt the ice off her. But the ice is keeping her wounds from killing her."

Jarvis looked into the blue partly cloudy sky. "A mystery that requires solving. We should really consider thinking about this."

_An Hour Later_

"So how did I get dragged into this trip?",Sparx asked under the sun setting sky.

"You were sleeping from what I seen",Flame answered laying on the deck beside the sleeping Ember. Flame watched some crewman walk back and forth doing their jobs then turned his attention to the sky. "It will be dark in a little while. They say the sea is most dangerous at night."

"Don't",Sparx began putting a hand up.

"What?",Flame smirked.

Sparx's tone was raised, "You know what. Something is bound to happen if you say stuff like that."

"Hey quiet down Ember is sleeping."

Sparx muttered and flew off to the other side of the deck. Flame watched and lowered his head to the wooden dusty deck. Flame looked over the railing at the following ship with more troops aboard. He watched them for a few minutes then looked over at Ember then closed his eyes.

To the bow of the ship was Spyro, Titan, Katrina, Scylla, and Jarvis. They sat watching the seas with an occasional chat with each other from time to time. Sparx saw them and made way.

"Look who's here.",Titan said.

Spyro looked behind him then returned attention to the blue waters which reflected the sun. "Hey Sparx."

Sparx stayed quiet and was watching what everyone else was watching. Eventually he got bored and flew off somewhere else.

"So.",Katrina started.

"So what?",Titan replied.

"Nothing, just breaking silence."

"That was just random",said Jarvis.

"So the white isle is where we headed?",Scylla asked.

Spyro answered, "Yea, the chronicler lives there and we need some information about this creature."

Titan layed down on the deck followed by Katrina. Time passed and the only sight of the sun was it's rays at the edge of the ocean. The sky's stars began to show and the moon was beginning to turn it's light blue color on. Spyro layed on his back with 2 paws behind his head for support just gazing at the stars. A slight snore came from beside him. Spyro looked at the now sleeping Titan and a small smiled came to his face. He returned attention to the stars. So many were visible but yet he still felt an emptiness inside.

"I'll find a way, I promise",Spyro thought.

↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓  
_3 hours later 11:27 pm_

"Captain."

The captain stirred in his cottage bed. He looked up to see his crows nest sailor.

"What is it Sedmund?"

"I spotted an island a little ways from here on the right. It could be the island the dragons mentioned."

The captain rubbed his eyes making any sleepiness go away. "Good. Take a break Sedmund. You've been up ever since we set sail."

"I'm alright captain. Honest."

The captain studied the sailor. "Well then keep watch on the deck. Don't want you fallin asleep on the crows nest and you fallin off. Your too loyal of a man to lose. And signal the other ship to change course and follow us."

"Thank you sir."

The captain followed Sedmund outside to the moonlit outdoors. The nearly full moon cast light onto the waters. The captain looked to his right to see a dark image in the distance. He squinted trying to make out what it was.

"Sedmund, hand me yer spy glass."

Sedmund unhooked it from his side and handed it over as instructed. The captain extended the telescope and looked through the smaller end of the glass. The dark image became clearer and it was indeed an island just as the sailor said. The captain handed the spy glass back over.

"Where are the dragons?"

"There was a red and pink one over near the back of the ship and the rest were on the bow. The purple one I think was the last one still awake."

The captain nodded, "Thank ye Sedmund, return to your duties."

"Aye."

The captain walked over to the bow walking by a swordsman sharpening his sword with a whet stone. The swordsman looked up as the captain walked by. The captain made it to the bow and all the dragons were sleeping except Spyro.

"Dragon, . . . no Spyro."

Spyro turned and saw that captain, "Yes?"

"One of my men told me of an isle in that direction",the captain pointed. Spyro looked in that direction and spotted the dark image.

"I think that is the White Isle. The isle we have been searching for. Thank you captain."

The captain nodded, "We shall sail in that direction. Maybe your business there may help us achieve our goals as well."

Spyro nodded then the captain made his way to the wheel. The captain turned the ship toward the island and began sailing straight there. Spyro watched the ship make its turn then began waking up the others. He lightly shook Titan by the shoulder.

"Titan",Spyro whispered.

Titan's faint snoring stopped as he turned. He opened his groggy eyes to a starry sky and looked over at Spyro.

"Yea? What is it?"

"I think we found the White Isle. Take a look."

Titan stayed still for a second then stood up. He looked over the railing into the dark sea and spotted the dark isle straight ahead.

"That?",Titan pointed.

"That's where we are headed now. Wake the others up while I'll go hunt for Sparx, Flame, and Ember."

Titan yawned, "Alright I hear ya."

Spyro walked out onto the deck and Titan looked at the isle again. He looked at the sleeping Katrina.

"Hey everyone, wake up."

Everyone stayed motionless on the floor.

"Wake up!"

Katrina opened her eyes. She looked at Titan in surprise. "What was with the yelling?"

"I'm not yelling."

"I beg to differ."

The racket woke the others up and they groggily stared at the two.

"If you wanted to wake me up you could have done it by some other means."

"Fine how about I splash some water on your face does that sound heavenly?"

"Then I could shove"

"Hey hey hey! What's going on?",Jarvis interrupted.

Titan and Katrina looked at each other. Titan spoke, "Spyro said that the White Isle is over there, straight ahead of us."

"That's where we're going right?",Katrina asked as she stood up to take a look.

"Yea, he went to go find the other 2 and Sparx so we can get a move on."

"Already did."

Titan looked over and saw Spyro, Sparx, Flame, and Ember making their way to them.

"Right, so now what?",Scylla asked looking at the shadowed isle.

"We could fly there. Get a head start.",Spyro suggested.

"I'm good with that.",Flame agreed.

"Same",Katrina followed.

"I'm with you",Ember answered.

"I suppose everyone is going. I'll tell the captain that we will go ahead.",Spyro said then made his way. He passed by a swordsman laying back on the railing just relaxing and someone else patrolling the deck. He made his way to the captain controlling the wheel.

"Hey captain."

"Ahoy Spyro we will soon make landing at the isle if that's what your going to ask."

"Actually we were thinking of flying ahead if that's alright with you."

"You mean all your dragons? That's fine with me. We'll be there as soon as we can. Good luck to you then."

"Thank you captain."

Spyro made his way back toward his friends to find them all looking at the approaching island. He stood at the railing and looked also.

"The captain said we could move ahead. So shall we get going?"

Flame looked over at Spyro and smiled then leaped over the railing and expanded his wings taking flight into the night sky.

"I take that as a yes."

Everyone else did the same as Flame. As they flew in the cold winds of the night the dark isle became bigger as they got closer. Pretty soon they were close enough to see it clearly by the moons light. A beach was spotted near the base of the isle along with a closed corridor. They landed on the sands and slowly walked over to the massive door. Spyro knocked on the door. He waited but there was no response. He knocked again, louder this time. Nothing.

"Maybe no one is home?",Sparx said.

Spyro turned the rusted handle and opened the door. He peered inside into a large room filled with bookcases with many books inside. A golden chandelier hung overhead with different dragon designs on it and a red fiery decorated carpet was placed neatly on the floor. A large table was set in the middle of the room and at the other end of the room was another door.

The dragons entered the room gazing at all the books in sight. The Elder Hall library was nothing compared to this. They made their way slowly to the other side to the smaller doorway but still quite large. Spyro said nothing as he turned the bronze door handle and opened the wooden doorway. He gazed inside to see four bookcases and all corners of the smaller room and in the middle was a particular little pool of what looked liked water. Suddenly a noise was heard in another nearby room. Like something was dropped. Spyro ran to the right side of the room to another door and peeked inside. A large white dragon was seen picking up a book off the ground and placed it on the table in front of him. Spyro opened the door the whole way.

"Chronicler?!"

The chronicler turned around in astonishment, "Spyro?!"

Spyro turned wide-eyed when he realized who it actually was. "Ignitus? No it can't be."

"Spyro it is me, I am Ignitus."

Spyro immediately ran over to him while the others were still peeking through the door. Spyro stopped in front of the Chronicler and suddenly gave him a hug. Ignitus gave him a hug back still amazed that Spyro was here. "I thought I was never going to be able to see you again."

"I knew one of these days it would come. But I never thought it would be now." Ignitus looked to his doorway and seen some other dragons peeking through unsure on whether or not to come in. "Come in young ones."

One by one they walked into the room and to the Chronicler, Ignitus. Ignitus looked at the red dragon with a smile. "You must be Flame." Ignitus looked and the pink dragon, "And you are Ember." Then the yellow dragon, "You're Titan." Then the blue one, "Katrina." The white one, "Scylla." Then the green dragon, "Jarvis." Then he looked at the hovering dragonfly, "And of course Sparx."

Everyone looked at Ignitus in astonishment except for Sparx and Spyro who had one of the biggest smiles on his face.

Ignitus smiled, "I am the chronicler I know all of your names."

"Truly amazing",Titan said.

"No kidding",Flame added.

Ignitus continued, "Why are you here?"

"We have a need for knowledge",Spyro said.

"Do you? There is plenty of knowledge here. What do you seek exactly?"

Spyro answered, "It's about this creature that recently showed up in our world. It's a weapon and we need to know all about it."

"A creature? I know of something. I seen it with my own eyes in the pool of visions. Lets take a look."

Ignitus walked by the dragons and dragonfly out the room and into the room Spyro was in before. Ignitus was followed by the dragons and he stopped in front of the pool in the center of the room.

"Ignitus someone else is coming here",Spyro said as he sat down beside him.

"I know. They are here to help I seen them in the pool of visions fighting against their foes."

Ignitus stared into the pool with an unblinking eye. The pool swirled into an image and that image was of the monster. It was big and scary but something was odd about it. That yellow line Spyro saw on it from his last encounter wasn't yellow but black now. The creature roared as the image vanished into the pool.

"I saw what you mentioned. I know of it's doings."

"Ignitus what about Cynder? Do you know about her?",Spyro asked with a spark of hope inside him.

Ignitus lifted his head, "Yes, I do. I know what had befallen upon her."

Spyro continued, "Is there a way to save her?"

Ignitus began to think about it. The longer he thought the more worried Spyro became. Then he answered, "I believe there is a way."

I know, no one was surprised to find Ignitus. Of course it was Ignitus who else would it have been? Although I was seriously thinking on using the old Chronicler (you know, for like a change instead of the old stuff) but after someone pointed it out Ignitus seemed to be better. Although a change is in for my story Spyro and the Time portal. You;ll see once it's done up and going again. Sorry it's been inactive for a while but after this story is done I'm going straight to that one to finish that one then the Legend of Star then that one I have no title for then if I don't have any other ideas after that then I'll be at a writers block. Thanks for reading!


	29. The Sight Of Hope

Chapter 29 The Sight Of Hope

Spyro was partly relieved. Ignitus said there may be a way.

"How can we save her Ignitus?",asked Spyro.

Ignitus set eyes on the room he was in earlier. "Come with me."

Ignitus led the dragons into the room, making his way to the bookshelf behind the table with the book Ignitus set on top of. To the right of that bookcase on the ground was a small chest. Ignitus mumbled a few foreign words and waved a paw over the chest. To Spyro's surprise the chest clicked. Ignitus opened the chest and reached inside and clutched a particularly little item. He brought it to Spyro's level for everyone to see.

"A dragon scale?",Flame wondered.

"As you can see this is a silver dragon scale. It's abilities is endless but can only be used once. After it is used it is gone forever so make your decision a wise one. The scale may bring back a loved one such as Cynder. Consider it a magical scale."

Ignitus handed the scale over to Spyro. It's shiny surface reflected Spyro's own image into it.

"Thank you Ignitus."

Ignitus smiled. "Since it's late I would suggest staying here until dawn. I will show you a room all of you can sleep in."

Ignitus led the dragons back out the room to the pool of visions. He walked by it to the door just by the pool. He turned the handle and opened it slowly. The door creaked and the dragons walked in. Inside was a few paintings on the rock wall, evenly spaced out beds enough for everyone. A bookcase with books and a table in the middle of the room with a lamp on top of it. And a few unlit torches on the walls. The lamp and Sparx was the only light. A couch was spotted on the left side of the room against the wall also.

Ignitus let everyone in to have a look then said, "When you feel tired you may sleep in here. I will wake you when dawn arrives. I have some work to do about the humans that are coming so if you need me I'll be my quarters which was the room where I gave you the scale."

"Alright Chronicler sir thank you",Jarvis appreciatively said.

The chronicler closed the door when he left leaving the dragons to their business. Titan flopped onto the nearby bed along with Flame and Jarvis. Ember walked over to the bookcase and Katrina and Scylla sat on the couch and Sparx layed down on the other end of it. Spyro walked over to the nearest bed and sat on it studying the scale.

"Only once, let's hope once is enough",Spyro thought.

"Sir, we hit landing. We're sending out the lifeboats now",Sedmund informed.

"Good, thank ye Sedmund",the captain said then began walking to the nearest lifeboat. He climbed over the railing and into the dangling boat. Sedmund jumped in with him along with a few other troops.

"The rest of you!", the captain yelled. "Stay on the ship. I will come back when my duties are done."

"Yes captain",the captain heard.

"Take us down."

A few buff sailors on board helped lower the ship into the waters. Then the sailors in the lifeboat began rowing the oars toward the isle. Slowly the boat made its way to the beach. When it got top the point where it was too shallow to move it the captains stepped out into the water along with the sailors. The sailors used ropes attached to the lifeboat to drag it on the beach so it wouldn't wash out into the open sea. The captain spotted dragon tracks in which he followed to the big corridor.

"The dragons are in here",the captain said as he opened the door. When it opened the captain looked down the decorated hall to see the door leading to the pool of visions. Seeing nowhere else to go that's where they headed. The captain and his crew arrived at the door to which the door remained shut, until the doorknob began turning on its own. It startled the captain but the door opened reviling the chronicler, Ignitus.

"Evening dragon",the captain simply said.

"Evening to you as well, I know why you have come. Please come in." Ignitus stepped aside letting the crew in. The ten people group stood against the wall waiting for the captain.

"Your chasing thieves that have stolen something valuable and dangerous are you not?",the chronicler asked.

"Aye, that is true. However we have lost them and we thought maybe you may be able to help us in our time of need."

Ignitus looked into the pool of visions. "Let me see where they are now." Ignitus stared into the pool and in his vision it swirled into an image. In the open dark waters he saw many ships, just immobile. The sails were down as if they were waiting for something. Then the image swirled into the village where some dragons roamed the streets with their businesses to attend to. Then the pool swirled into a blank empty space ending the vision.

"I believe they are waiting."

The captain began thinking then asked, "Do you know what they are waiting for?"

Ignitus slowly shook his head, "I don't know, but it pertains to the dragon village. You must journey back there to achieve your goals. I fear the thieves is not done with the village yet."

"Thank you dragon. You have helped us very much. We will rest on our ships until morning, then we shall set sail for the village."

Ignitus nodded, "Be careful during your travels."

"Always",the captain replied. He led his men through the door they came in at and through the hall. The captain closed the corridor where Ignitus no longer saw them. Ignitus walked over to the bedroom and knocked on it.

"Come in",Spyro's voice rang from behind the door. Ignitus opened the door to see most of everyone was already either in bed sleeping or trying to sleep.

"The captain is going to sleep on the ships until morning so you may have passage back to the dragon village then."

"Alright Ignitus. Thanks."

Ignitus smiled, "I'll be in my quarters if you need anything."

Spyro nodded, "Okay, goodnight Ignitus."

"Goodnight little one."

Ignitus shut the door and the sound of his footsteps faded behind the door. Spyro walked over to his bed where the silver scale still layed. He picked it up and layed down on his bed. Holding the scale up reflected Spyro's image. He stared deep into the scale with wonder. Was this really the key to getting Cynder back? If so the key must be turned as quickly as possible. Spyro layed the scale beside him like a prized possession as he slowly began to doze off.

_ Spyro ran. He ran and ran and ran. He had no idea why something just urged him to. A loud screaming noise was heard in the forest. Spyro checked his surroundings. Woods, trees, forest everywhere. He looked left then ran. Then he realized why he was running. He spotted a black figure lying on the ground. He ran up to it and realized what it was. It had cuts, nicks and blood. Spyro turned it over and stepped back in shock. It felt like his heart just stopped. _

_ "NO CYNDER!!!!!!!!"_

Spyro eyes opened quicker than possible. His heart was thumping and his head was sweating. He looked around the room to see everyone sound asleep. He looked beside him to still see the scale. He picked it up and slowly crept out the room. He walked by the pool of visions and into Ignitus's quarters. He opened the door and peeked inside. He looked around the dimly lit room in search of Ignitus. He walked to the bookcase ahead then walked around it to see a bed behind it with a sleeping Ignitus on it. Spyro walked over to him.

"Ignitus",Spyro said.

Ignitus stirred as he slowly creaked his eyes open. "Spyro? What is it?"

"I had a terrible nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"But I fear it was a vision."

"Hmm have you had something like this before?"

Spyro nodded, "One of my dreams have come true already. I'm afraid."

Ignitus thought for a second then said, "Your dreams are of the future. You must be careful when having visions of the future. You may be able to prevent them from happening. Keep it in mind. You make your own future not your visions."

Spyro nodded in understanding, "Thanks Ignitus."

"Now we better get some sleep. Dawn is slowly approaching."

Ignitus shook Spyro lightly on the shoulder. "Wake up young one. The time has come."

Spyro opened his eyes to see Ignitus. Spyro smiled, "Dawn already?"

"Yes do you have the scale?"

Spyro felt under the sheets and grabbed the scale. He brought it out for Ignitus to see. "Good, everyone went outside. They are waiting for you."

"But, I don't want to leave."

Ignitus pulled the covers off Spyro for him to get up, "I know that Spyro, I do not want us to be separated again either. But the time will come where you will come back. Right now there is someone that needs you more than I do. Cynder needs you, she needs a hero Spyro."

Spyro stood up, "Alright Ignitus, but after all this is over I will come back."

"Looking forward to it, now get going."

Spyro took a second to nod but he did. He made his way out the bedroom where he looked at Ignitus one last time before he left the room. He walked down the hall and onto the beaches outside where his dragon friends awaited. Seeing Spyro was now here they all flew off to the already sailing ship with the captain on board at the wheel. When the dragons caught up they landed aboard the captains ship.

_A Few Hours Later_

"Captain! Sedmund spotted something you should take a good look at! We think it might be pirates!"

"What?",the captain exclaimed in his cottage. He quickly made his way up to the deck where the dragons were looking out into the sea at the image in the distance.

"Sedmund, spy glass!"

Sedmund made his way over to the captain and handed it over. The captain extended the tube and looked down it making the image come in clearer. It was indeed a pirate ship.

"Why is there only one?",the captain asked.

"I don't know? A straggler from the battle at the village?",Flame answered.

"Hmm I don't like this. Probably a bunch of spellcasters. We should take them out."

The captain made his way toward the wheel and began turning it toward the pirate ship. Sedmund signaled the other ship about the pirates and they followed the captain as close as possible ready for anything. The pirates seemed to notice the captain's ship approaching so their ship was turned in the captains direction. The closer the two ships got the more suspense there was.

"Dragons!",the captain yelled. All the dragons turned their attention to the captain. "If your willing would you be so kind and begin the attack?"

Flame smiled, "Gladly." Flame leaped over the railing with a powerful jump. The others followed Flame except for Sparx who stayed on deck in watch. Just before Spyro left he gave the scale to Sparx to hold on to then took off after his friends. The dragons closed in the pirates. A few arrows whizzed by but nothing a maneuverable dragon couldn't handle. A fireball fell by Flame. A spellcaster on board quickly through up a shield in front of the fireball making it explode prematurely.

"Blast",Flame groaned.

Katrina shot a few icicles at some soldier and Titan fired up and electric bolt to some others. The icicles were melted by the spellcasters sudden flamethrowers spell. The electric bolt was a success sending over 500,000 volts through the few unlucky pirates in its path.

"If we simultaneously attack then the spellcaster won't be able to block both of our attacks",Scylla pointed.

Jarvis flew low and unleashed fire onto the deck. A few spears came flying toward him. Jarvis dodged the attacks then continued his flame. The spellcaster quickly began building up a spell in his hands. Jarvis looked over and saw the spellcaster then immediately stopped his flaming. Instead he shot a quick fireball at the spellcaster. The spellcaster quickly through an ice ball at Jarvis then leaped to the side making the fireball collide against the deck. Jarvis evaded the attack sent upon him.

Spyro, Flame, Ember, Katrina, Titan, and Jarvis all attacked at the same time. The sudden offensive attack caught the spellcaster off guard. He quickly put up a barrier in front of him and expanded it as much as he could protecting a few other soldiers. Icicles, fire, electricity, and earth all rained down upon the deck. An earth missile collided near some soldier. The explosion sent the unlucky men flying . One of them lost a leg. Some icicles impaled soldier through the chest, head, leg leaving them immobile or dead. Titan's attack fried some soldiers like a turkey and the fire cooked some along with it.

Right after the massive attack the dragons dove for the deck with one thing in mind. Taking out the spellcaster. Spyro landed on deck first. He slashed at a nearby solder across the chest making him fall onto the bloodied deck. Titan looked before he landed at the captains progress. He was almost side by side with the ship. His men were dropping the anchor to stop beside it so his men could assist with the attack. Titan groaned as he used his element to send electricity to his paws making his attacks electrifying. A soldier swung his sword at Titan. Titan ducked his head and clawed the soldier in the legs sending jolts of electricity through him. The soldier fell on deck with what seemed like he was having a seizure. Ember blew volcanic fire onto some soldiers who were charging at her, assisted by Scylla the soldiers fell easy. Then Spyro looked over to see the captains troops coming aboard to help. The pirates were outnumbered and were slowly getting torn apart. Then the deck shook making Spyro uneasy about his footing. He looked for the cause to see a massive knight in gold armor with a warhammer the size of a small dragon hatchling. The knight swung his hammer at one of the captains soldiers. The hammer collided with the sailors head making it explode upon impact. The sailor's body fell and the knight ran to another sailor. Katrina used her ice tackle against a group of pirates they movement was slowed making it easy for the sailors to finish them off.

Just then the other ship full of men arrived at the other side of the pirate ship. The ship's men jumped aboard the pirate ship straight into a battle. Swords clashed, men fell, and the knight was slowly taking sailors down one by one. Spyro made his way to help assist. He flapped his wings into the air and was airborne above the battle he spotted the knight and fired an earth missile at him. The missile was too fast for the knight in his big armor, so the missile collided. The knight grunted as it hit him but he was still standing strong. The knight unsheathed his small sword on his left side and threw it as hard as possible at Spyro. The sword flew right pass Spyro. The knight cursed then he attacked another sailor who attempted an attack on him. The knight block the sailors sword with him hammer then he kicked him in the kneecap. The sailor fell down on the deck then the knight raised his hammer then brought it down upon him smashing the sailor dead. Spyro launched a fireball toward the knight. The knight jumped to the side but the explosion of the fireball knocked him off his guard. Seeing his chance Spyro dove for him. The knight scrambled to his feet then saw a dragon headed straight for him. The knight was too late to react as Spyro collided against the knight sending the two tumbling. The knight lost his hammer upon the unexpected attack. Spyro shook his head and stood to his feet. The knight charged for Spyro. Spyro jumped up using his wings to his advantage. The knight looked up to the hovering dragon then unsheathed a longsword from his side. Spyro then opened his mouth to let loose a blizzard onto the knight. The knight swung his longsword but missed Spyro's tail by inches. The blizzard collided against the knight slowing him down. While halfway frozen Spyro dropped down in front of the knight then clawed at the knights head. The knight's helmet protected him from the attack. Seeing what he had to do Spyro jumped to the side evading the knight's longsword slice. He then jumped toward the knight collided against him knocking off his helmet in the process. Seeing the weak spot Spyro quickly slashed the knight across the neck. The knight frantically swung his sword at Spyro before his life gave away. The sword sliced Spyro across his leg when he tried to leap for safety. The knight gurgled a curse as he fell onto the deck into a pool of his own blood.

Spyro looked around to see most of the pirates had been killed. The sailors were winning. Spyro looked to see the captain stabbing the spellcaster through the chest. He twisted his sword while it was in his body and snatched it back out. The spellcaster fell and the captain's men had just finished off the rest of them. Seeing that the pirate ship was secure the captain ordered his troops back on board their ships and stations an prepare to set sail again. Just then Ember made way toward Spyro who lied on the ground with his hurt leg.

"Spyro!",Ember exclaimed seeing the wound.

"Ember, good to see your still in one piece. Is everyone else alright?", Spyro managed.

"Titan got cut on his wing but he said he was fine. Everyone else is a little shaken up but s=just fine."

"Good", Spyro began flapping his wings in pain. "See you on the ship."

Spyro flew to the captains ship and carefully landed on his three good legs. He landed on the bow, out of everyone's way so he lied down. He looked at his wound to see some blood making it's way down his leg. Spyro sighed, "Alright Scylla I need you." Just then Sparx made his way to Spyro still holding on to the scale he gave him. Sparx handed the scale back over to Spyro.

The sailors made their way back on the ship and everyone was making their way to their positions. Just then Spyro's friends were in the air. They made their way over to the bow where Spyro was. First one that landed was Scylla.

"Spyro, I heard you were hurt! Let me have a look."

Scylla quickly looked over the wound up and over. She nodded then studied it for a few moments.

"It doesn't look too awful bad. May be slight scarring but probably unnoticeable. As for healing. You'll be walking like your old self again in I don't know, a day or so."

"A day? Are you sure?",Spyro asked as he looked at his wound.

"May be shorter some wounds heal faster than others so it is sometimes hard to tell."

Spyro nodded, "Alright thanks for the help."

Then Spyro saw the captain making way toward him, "I thank ye for all yer help. If Spyro had not of taken care of that knight, we would have lost a lot more men."

"Just glad to have helped",Titan said.

The captain nodded and made his way back to the wheel, "Take us off anchor!",he yelled to his sailors.

Sparx settled beside Spyro and everyone else laid down tired. The ship began sailing again and the sound of the wind rushing by slowly made Spyro doze off into sleep clutching the scale Ignitus had given him.


	30. Cynder

Sorry for the lateness. I would like to thank all my readers for helping me reach my goal of 1,000 hits in a single month and over 100 profile hits in a month and over 100 hits to my story in a single day. Enjoy the next chapter and don't hate for the ending of it lol.

Chapter 30 Cynder

"Spyro wake up! We're here we are finally home!"

Spyro creaked his eyes open. He was curled on the bow of the ship like he was before he dozed off. It seemed Ember woke him. But she seemed different. Something wasn't right about her.

"Hello Ember",Spyro calmly responded.

"Grand day isn't it? War is finally over, the dragons are slowly dieing and the humans have taken over. Isn't it just wonderful?"

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"You really have to stop forgetting about it. Ever since you bumped your head that day you've woken up almost one day every week and you seem to forget about it. Oh well I guess I better give a little recap huh?", Ember giggled.

"Uh, sure?",Spyro gazed.

"Fine ok but try not to cry this time. The weapon defeated every one of us and killed all but a few dragons. Unfortunately the ones that met their fate were Flame, Scylla, Sparx, Jarvis, Katrina, and uh who else, ah yes Cynder."

Spyro's heart just broke in two at what he heard, "What? Cynder's . . . dead?"

"Yes has been for almost a year now. Me and you have been together for I don't know a few months or so I lost track."

"No, it can't be. I don't remember anything."

"It'll come to you just . . . wait for an hour. It'll come to you. Just wait, patience. Wait."

"Ember are you alright? Your acting strange."

"Ember? I'm not Ember, I'm Scylla."

"What is going on here? I must be dreaming this."

"Fly Spyro! Fly!",the dragon flapped his wings.

"Fly?"

"Flap your wings, get into the air!"

"Scylla is it?"

"No Flame ya idiot."

Spyro stared in confusion at the dragon. He didn't know what to call him or her or whatever it was. "So now it's Flame?"

"There is more to me than meets the eye. I'm talking about Flame you know. There's something about him you don't know. Something deep. It happened one time before but he and another one your friends have kept it a long secret."

"What are you talking about? What secret?"

The unusual dragon just stared at Spyro with a smile, "Onto other matter nows. Remember this?"

"Remember what?"

Suddenly the sea began to get drained and the sky was disappearing. Everything was turning dark except for the dragon in front of him. Then the lands began reforming into another place. Spyro realized as it suddenly became clearer that he found himself in a colorless cave. In fact, everything was colorless.

"Where are we?",Spyro asked.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself. Turn around and look."

Spyro did what he was told then he immediately knew where he was. "No no anywhere but here."

The dragon took him to the battle against Jensen. Time was frozen at the exact moment where Jensen threw the broken claws at Cynder. They were only inches away from impaling her. Spyro ran over to her. He reached out for her but his paws just went through her as if she were a ghost.

"Why have you brought me here?",Spyro asked.

"I am only here to help you. Although it seems I bring you sorrow. Saving her is still possible. You have the only key to do it with. The scale. It's all powerful capable of even bringing the dead back to life. But one chance you have as you have been told. Use it wisely."

Suddenly the cave began disappearing along with the mysterious dream dragon.

"Wait I still don't know who you are! Who are you?"

The dragon smiled. "A friend. That's all you need to know."

Spyro woke up back aboard the ship. He shook his head to wake him up. "Weirdest vision I ever did have."

Spyro got to his feet and walked to the railing. In the faraway distance a beach was spotted. It was his home. "Or was it?",Spyro thought.

"Oh hey Spyro."

Spyro turned to see Flame making his way toward him. "Hey Flame, is that?", Spyro pointed toward the beach.

"Yep sure is Spyro. We made it back home."

Spyro gazed upon the sands in the distance. It was barely visible but it still made Spyro feel better. He looked over at Flame when something echoed through his mind. Something that dragon said. He remembered what he said. "There's more to him than meets they eye",Spyro thought.

"Flame?",Spyro began.

"Yea?"

"Well, I was just wondering, well, nevermind."

"What, what is it?", Flame asked looking worriedly.

"I had this weird dream. At least I think it was a dream. An unusual dragon was talking to me. He mentioned you."

"Me?",Flame repeated in question.

"He said something about there was more of you than meets the eye. He said that someone else knew about your secret."

Flame just looked down at the flooring, "He did huh?"

Spyro looked out to the beach that was slowly getting closer, "It was just a dream."

"Yea, a dream",Flame said.

Spyro smiled and began walking away. "Wait",Flame said making Spyro stop in place.

"Yea?"

Flame sat for a second then began, "It's true of what that dragon said. I know that you've been having visions in your dreams. Ignitus told me. He also told me of what I was, why it happened when it did. Ember knows. She saw me do it. I . . . scared her Spyro. I sometimes think she avoids me because of what happened that day."

"What happened?",asked Spyro.

Flame took a deep breath, "I know you remember the underground city, Blizzard City as some call it."

Spyro nodded, "Yea I remember."

"Do you remember when that shopkeeper attacked me and Ember that day?"

Spyro thought about it for a second then replied, "Yea, now that you mention it that shopkeeper was acting strange as he was being taken to the hospital."

"It was because of me. I . . . changed. I saw Ember was about to be killed and I changed. I felt some ancient power flow through me even through my injuries. I had abilities I never thought possible. If it wasn't for Ember."

Spyro waited for an answer then asked, "What about Ember?"

Flame sighed, "If it wasn't for Ember I would have taken a life that day. I would have killed that shopkeeper."

Spyro understood what he meant, "Taking lives isn't easy. It's a horrible situation to be in. I understand."

Flame nodded, "If you would could you keep it a secret from the rest? I don't want them to worry."

"Sure thing. Just don't worry about it. Why everyone knows about me. About the time I changed so I know how you feel."

Flame smiled, "Yea, well we're pretty close to home so maybe the captain will let us go on ahead. I'm sure your anxious to use that scale."

"The scale!",Spyro exclaimed as he looked on the deck for it. Relieved when it was under him the whole time. "Phew thought I lost it."

Flame laughed, "Glad for that. Let's go ask the captain."

The two dragons walked by a couple of sailors doing their duty and belowdecks. They turned a left in a small hall and into the captains quarters. The captain saw them immediately as they walked in.

"Good to see Spyro doing good. How's the leg?"

Spyro looked at where he was cut. A small mark was still visible even after Scylla's attention. "It's good captain. Just annoying you know."

The captain smiled, "Aye I know what you mean. We will be making a landing soon. But I sense that you dragons want to go on ahead."

"Exactly",Flame answered.

"Well I'm not stoppin ya. Go on ahead."

"Thanks captain."

Flame and Spyro exited the room and made their way back on deck where everyone else were waiting.

"Are we free to go?",Katrina asked.

Flame nodded but Spyro answered, "Yea, lets get going."

Spyro was still holding the scale like a precious heirloom. He looked at its shininess then leaped over the railing of the ship. Followed by the others they made their way to the beach leaving the captains ship and the other ship behind. The beach was closing in. The closer it got the more nervous Spyro became. When they got to the beaches they kept on flying. Straight to Cynder they went. They landed in front of the hut in the small crowded village. Some wondered why the Spyro was in such a rush. Others observed the ships in the distance.

Spyro opened the front door to the hut and walked inside. Followed by the others he made his way to the kitchen stopping in front of the deep freezer door. He stared at the cold metal door and Flame gave a slight nod. Spyro nodded back and began turning the wheel on the door. It turned and turned until it stopped with a click. The door creaked open revealing the icy boxes. The dragons walked inside the large freezer and behind the boxes was the frozen Cynder.

Spyro held the scale with two paws showing it to everyone, "Alright, it's time".

Spyro held the scale over frozen Cynder. He closed his eyes with hope then a voice echoed through his mind.

"Believe. Have faith."

Spyro began thinking of Cynder. Everything from start to finish. When she was evil, when she was rescued by him. When she tried sneaking out the temple that night. When Spyro saved her from Gaul. Their battle against Malefor. All the adventures they had. Then stopped at a certain place. Deep in the earth when Spyro heard those three words. I love you.

"I love you Cynder. Please come back." A tear began crawling down Spyro's cheek.

Spyro clutched the scale even tighter. He waited and waited. Nothing was happening.

"No, this can't be",Spyro said as he dropped the scale to the iced ground.

"Spyro",Ember began. "We're with you."

"Try again",Jarvis suggested.

Spyro sat for a second then looked at the scale. He picked it up and clutched it tight.

"Cmon Cynder don't do this. Come back to me."

Spyro shut his eyes. The others followed. "Please."

Suddenly the scale began shining. Spyro popped his eyes open and realized that the scale was being levitated out of his hand. Everyone looked in astonishment. The scale levitated above everyone. Spyro's heart was beating so fast he felt a heart attack was going to happen. Then the scale just shattered. The pieces fell and disappeared onto the foggy floor.

"No!",Spyro exclaimed. "It shattered! What is going to happen now? It's all my fault. Cynder is dead. And there's nothing I can do." Spyro ran to the ice block Cynder was in. He gave it a hug. He didn't care, he wanted Cynder back. "Cynder. I'm sorry."


	31. Final Run

Am I doing ok with this story? Am I making any grammar errors or something annoying? Apologies if there are spelling errors. I always use spellcheck when I finish a chapter so that shouldn't be a problem. Also if there's a way to improve my writing don't hesitate to say so. I can't improve if no one says anything you know. But if you think its fine the way it is then just enjoy this chapter. Review if you feel like it but I'm not making you. They still cheer me up by the way I just don't like asking people to review my stories unless they feel like they should because they think it's good. I bet your tired of all these notes at the beginning of some of the chapters huh? Lol sorry I tend to ramble. Enjoy!

Chapter 31 Final Run

Spyro just stared at the ice block unsure of what to do now. "Cynder, forgive me."

"I'm sorry Spyro",Jarvis comforted. "I didn't get to know her but her deeds have changed our village. I thank you Cynder."

"Cynder was a good dragon. She didn't eat me",Sparx commented.

Flame stepped in, "None of us can amount up to what she was. She was a hero to us all."

"There has to be some way",Scylla said.

Katrina thought, "But that scale was the only way."

"Maybe theres still a way to save her",Titan suggested.

"How?",Spyro asked with a tear on his left cheek.

"Have faith."

"I did have faith Titan I really did",Spyro turned away from Cynder.

"What are you talking about",Titan asked. "I didn't say anything about faith."

"But you just said",Spyro began.

"It's not over yet little dragon."

"The voices. They're coming back",said Spyro.

"What voices?",Ember asked.

Spyro looked around the freezer. "It's not over. There's more."

Suddenly a strange thing began happening. Spyro stared at his friends and then they just slowly melted away. Spyro's eyes grew wide. Then the freezer began melting away and whatever light there was was dimming into a pitch black darkness.

"Are you ok?",was the last thing Spyro heard before being engulfed by darkness. Spyro looked around everywhere. Then he suddenly appeared in the cave. Just like in the vision he had earlier. The battle against Jensen. Time was frozen at the moment where Jensen through the murder weapon at Cynder. The claws was in between Cynder and Jensen frozen in time. Everything was colorless leaving the cave black and white along with everyone inside. Then Spyro looked at his still other self.

"If only I could have done something here."

Then Spyro returned his attention to the claws stuck in flight. He walked up to the claws and he reached for them. His paw stopped on contact with them. It was solid, not ghostly. Then he knew what to do. He grabbed a hold to the claws and began pulling them out of Cynders way. He pulled and pulled having the claws sharp edges dig into his paws, cutting them. His paws were beginning to bleed out red blood. He still continued to pull. Very slowly the claws were being moved. As they moved through time the claws were shaking vibrantly giving Spyro a harder to get grip. He still continued to pull until. It was done. The claws were aiming for the wall behind Cynder out of everyone's way. Now when time resumed then the claws will miss and it will change time. Spyro looked at his paws. They were bleeding out due to the cuts by the claws. But Spyro smiled anyways. Cynder would live again.

Then the cave began shifting meaning Spyro's duty was done. The darkness engulfed the cave and sent Spyro through a rift. As he fell through the rift images passed by. Images of the changed time period. Jensen was defeated by Cynder, not Spyro. Then the image of the village battle passed. It showed Cynder flying beside Spyro helping him take down a ship. Then it showed the friendly captains ship come and help with the battle against the thieves. Then that was all the images. Spyro changed time and as a result of it he never traveled to the White Isle and saw Ignitus. Neither did his friends. Cynder was saved.

"Spyro wake up."

Spyro moaned as he opened his eyes. "Dang, that felt like being drained down a toilet." Then Spyro realized who he was talking to. Cynder.

"Cynder!",Spyro exclaimed as he threw his arms around her. "Oh my gosh you have no idea how much I missed you."

Confused Cynder gave her companion a hug back, "Umm yea I missed you too. How long has it been again? I think it was a few hours I'm not sure."

Spyro leaned back on his bed. He figured he was in his home now. "Sorry. Just felt like I haven't seen you in days." Spyro smiled at his success. "Where are we?"

"In your house of course. Your acting weird."

"Where is everyone else at?",Spyro asked as he jumped out of his bed.

"In the living room. I just came to check up on you."

Spyro began walking in that direction, "Alright thanks."

Cynder watched Spyro walk out of the room and into the hallway. Then Spyro looked down at his paws. The marks were still there from when he pulled the claws out of Cynder's way. They were faint but still visible. He turned a left and walked down the hall. When he reached the end where the exit to his home was he turned a right and walked into the living room.

"Good morning Spyro",Ember greeted.

"Morning",replied Spyro.

Scylla shifted positions on the couch, "Sleep well?"

"Yea I suppose. What day is it?"

Titan answered, "It's two days after that battle. You remember the captain?"

"Yea, what about him?"

Katrina finished, "He came back here. He suspects that the weapon is coming back here."

Spyro sat down on a nearby couch, "How long?"

"We'll be lucky if we get a day",Scylla said.

Spyro got comfy on his couch, "Grand, how are we supposed to get rid of this thing?"

Flame thought then answered, "Don't know. We only seen it that one time. I got an idea thought."

Spyro cocked an eye, "Lay it on me."

"Do you remember the pool of visions?"

Spyro thought then answered, "Oh I know what your thinking."

Flame smiled, "Then lets get going."

"Is everyone else coming?",Spyro asked as he sat up.

Titan stood up out of his chair, "I could tag along."

"Same",Katrina went.

"Sure what the hay",Sparx replied.

"Might as well. If everyone is going it will be boring here",Ember added.

"I'm with you",Scylla said.

Spyro smiled then realized someone was missing, "Jarvis?" Spyro looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

"Who?",Cynder asked as she walked in the living room.

"Jarvis",Spyro replied as he walked toward Cynder.

"Who's Jarvis?",Sparx asked.

"No idea",Ember added.

Spyro thought about things. Jarvis, where could he be? Spyro saved Cynder but was it possible by saving Cynder Jarvis was never seen? All that changed was Cynder's fate, if Spyro never met Jarvis then what else had changed?

Spyro looked at his carpet floor then back at Cynder, "Nevermind, let's get going."

Spyro followed Flame out and everyone else followed Spyro. They walked down the road passing by a few huts and other dragons going on about their business. A few minutes passed by as they walked to the Elder Hall. Hardly no conversation was between Spyro and Cynder which was actually kind of strange considering the circumstances. Only the chatter of the dragons passing by and the occasional chirping of birds was heard. A faint breeze blew making any grass sway in the wind. When they finally arrived at the Elder Hall Flame took the liberty of opening the front door letting everyone inside. When everyone was inside they walked down the hall which of course had some decorative statue heads and paintings on the sides along with the columns which supported the ceiling. When they reached the end they walked through an open corridor and arrived in the room where the entrance to where the pool of visions was. Thankfully the hall was deserted making the job easier.

"Right lets open this thing up",Titan said. Titan walked up to the statue in the middle which was the life size dragon Elder. He pulled the claw which was the switch. The statue rumbled and began moving itself to the side revealing the secret passage to the pool of visions. The dragons walked down the stairs and the pool of visions was in sight. They gathered around the pool and stared into it. It reflecting the cave roof and the cave was lit by some torches on the walls. Two bookcases with a couple of books was to the left and a door was to the right.

Flame looked at the pool then at Spyro, "Alright Spyro your the only one here who can use this thing."

Spyro stared into the pool which the image of the weapon in his head. He was looking for it. He had to know where it was. Then the pool waters began stirring up and slowly an image began coming into it. The weapon was spotted in the dank waters. Spyro watched it for a few seconds. It was swimming and apparently was rising from the waters depths. The weapon finally breached out of the waters surface and was looking straight ahead. It was looking at a peculiar little village in the distance. Then the weapon dove back underwater and began swimming toward the land. Then the image disappeared and the vision was no more.

"No, no, no",Spyro began.

"What did you see",Flame asked.

Spyro took a breath, "I saw the weapon. It's coming."

"How long do we have?",Sparx asked.

"A few minutes."

"A few minutes?!",Ember repeated.

Katrina shook her head, "We gotta warn everyone. No one is going to be able to see it until it's right on top of us."

"She's right",Scylla said. "We better get moving. I sense a battle coming."

Scylla quickly turned around and ran up the stairs. Everyone followed her outside. They didn't bother closing the passage. They just ran out the room and down the hall. Out the entrance they went and straight into the village.

"Everyone!",Spyro yelled. "We are about to be attacked by the enemy!"

Immediately some dragons turned their attentions to the group of dragons running through the village. Some of them immediately ran indoors for safety.

"Where?",one of the dragons asked.

Spyro stopped long enough to answer the dragons question, "It's swimming underwater and it is heading this way right now. I saw it."

"I'll warn the others and get some warriors to help." Then Spyro realized who he was talking to. A green dragon.

"Jarvis?"

Jarvis looked with confusion, "Yea that's me, how did you know my name?"

"No time we gotta move",Cynder interrupted.

"Right, thanks Jarvis",Spyro said.

Jarvis nodded and ran through the small villages to warn and gather anyone willing to help. Spyro and his friends made their way to the beach where the weapon was going to be. They ran toward the treeline and a path was spotted which they took to get to the beach. When they were almost to the other side they heard something big coming out of the water. It roared as the trees cleared up and Spyro saw it. It stared straight down at the dragons with its evil red eyes.

"Let's do this."

The weapon roared as it shot a fireball toward the dragons. Everyone leaped out of its path as it collided against the sand leaving a black circle where it collided. Spyro returned his attention to the creature. Something seemed different about it. Then Spyro realized it was that color of the visible vein on it. It was red this time along with its face. Spyro shot an earth missile at the creature. The creature reared back but the missile collided. But the missile backfired. The missile just bounced off his armor and was headed straight back for Spyro.

"Spyro!"

Cynder leaped for Spyro and collided against him sending the two tumbling against the attack. Spyro stood back up and looked at Cynder to make sure she was alright. Cynder looked at Spyro then stood back up.

"Thanks Cynder!",Spyro quickly said.

"You can thank me later! We got bigger problems!"

The creature was still reared back then pushed itself forward firing missiles from its back. Eight red missiles headed for everyone.

"Look out!",Spyro yelled as he ran out the missiles path. The missile that came for him collided on the ground near him with an explosion. The explosion sent Spyro flying a few feet sending him rolling like a ragdoll across the ground. Spyro coughed as he looked up at the creature. The creature picked up its spiked leg and hung it over Spyro ready to kill him right there. Suddenly a fireball came from Ember. The fireball flew and it collided against the creatures face. The creature staggered back from the attack. Spyro immediately stood up and ran back to his friends. He returned his attention to the creature. Then the creature's vein color changed to yellow.

"You alright?",Ember asked.

Spyro nodded not taking eyes of the enemy, "Yea thanks."

"I hope so",Flame said. "Because this is going to be something fierce."

Happy? I brought Cynder back although most of you probably figured I couldn't kill her off. Not much of this story left. Sure is kind of long though. Hey how many words is in your average book? Just asking. PM of review if you know but if you have just an answer and nothing to say about my story then just use a pm.


	32. When All Seems Lost

I suck at this. I know I did something here but I cant figure out what it is. I proofread it but I'm feeling a little stupid right now leave a message after the beep. And another note, I've been working on something special. It's sort of a new story. Don't bother looking in my profile for it. Well you can but won't get anywhere. If you still don't get it go see what I mean when your done reading this chapter.

Chapter 32 When All Seems Lost . . .

The creature roared in fury then shot an electric arc toward Scylla and Katrina. The arc seemed as if it was traveling up but quickly came down towards the targets. Barely able to evade Scylla and Katrina shot ice toward the enemy. The ice however just bounced off the creature not even affecting it the slightest. The ice shot off toward the treeline behind the dragons freezing an area of grass.

Titan flew up into the air for a better look. The creature stared at him then swung his spike leg at Titan like an annoying house fly. Titan rolled but was too late. He was hit hard and was sent toward the ground. Titan fell onto the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Katrina ran over to assist him to his feet while Spyro and Flame distracted the creature by launching a few fireballs toward its face. The creature was unaffected as the fireballs just bounced off its face and headed into the skies.

"How is that possible? Ember just hurt it the same exact way!",Flame exclaimed.

"I don't know but that thing is doing something!",Spyro quickly responded.

The creature reared back then lunged itself forward. Two spheres of electricity was shot out from its back and headed toward Spyro and Flame. The spheres traveled too quickly. Flame quickly acted by pushing Spyro out of the way leaving himself vulnerable. A sphere collided against Flame sending jolts of electricity through his body.

"Flame!",Spyro cried.

Flame fell down onto the sands and Spyro rushed over to him.

"Golly that stung",Flame coughed.

"That was reckless Flame!"

"It was that or both of us. Besides I think I'm alright." Flame tried to stand but fell back down onto the sand.

"Is Flame alright?",Sparx asked as he flew toward Spyro.

"I think so. Sparx go find Jarvis and help him out any way you can."

"Alright, good luck",Sparx replied then flew into the trees behind him.

Spyro returned his attention to Flame, "Stay here and don't move." Flame nodded then watched Spyro help with the battle.

"Spyro is Flame alright?",Cynder asked.

"Yea he's fine for now! That thing isn't going to let us talk! It's about to attack!"

The creature hung one of its legs at head level of the dragons opposing him then swung.

"Duck!",someone yelled. Everyone quickly obeyed as the wind of the creatures leg was felt on the dragons. Titan looked back up and shot an electric bolt toward the creatures face. The bolt collided against the creatures face. The creature staggered back from the attack. It evidently hurt him. Spyro looked in confusion as he watched the dark black creatures yellow vein slowly show a different color. Now it was blue.

"Scylla! Katrina!",Spyro called out.

"What is it?!",Katrina answered.

"Use ice! Aim for its face!"

Scylla and Katrina took flight into the air to get a better shot. They circled around gaining some altitude and the creature stared at its flying foes with its deadly eyes. The creature swatted at the dragons with its leg.

The attack came right in between the two dragons missing. Then and ice beam came from the creatures face. Scylla quickly shot an ice beam herself for the creatures ice beam was headed straight for Katrina. Scylla's beam collided against the creatures making it a standoff. However the creatures beam was slowly overtaking Scylla. Katrina quickly shot an ice beam herself to help out. Two ice beams against one. The creature growled but pushed. Even the two dragons beams were being slowly overtaken. Then another ice beam came in against the creature. It was Spyro.

Three against one now and the collision of the beams were at a stalemate. Then a fireball came in, fired by Ember. The fireball hit the creature but just bounced off as suspected. But the dragons beams suddenly jumped forward a little bit then was at stalemate again. The beams were directly in between the dragons and the weapon now. Then a glob of poison collided onto the creatures black hard shell. The poison smoked but didn't affect the weapon any way. But again the dragons beam made another lunge forward. Cynder and Ember were distracting the creature by throwing the attacks at it. Some more attacks came in. Electricity, fire, and poison was all being used onto the target and slowly Scylla, Katrina, and Spyro's beam were overtaking the creatures. A fight to the finish. The three dragons were slowly beginning to tire out but pushed on. The creature growled. It's attack was almost overtaken. Then another fireball came and bounced off its face. The creature lost the standoff afterwards resulting in the three ice beams colliding against its face. Ice formed around its face where the beams hit him at. Then the creature roared at its foes as its vein changed colors again. It was a dark green now.

"I know how to kill this thing!",Spyro exclaimed. "The color of its vein tells us its weakness!"

Then out in the sea Scylla spotted something. It looked like ships. She gazed for a few seconds then realized it actually was ships.

"Spyro, take a look out there!",Scylla pointed.

Spyro looked then realized who it was. "They're back! The pirates are back!"

The creature jumped up then pounded onto the ground while the dragons were distracted. The pound shook the earth into a small tremor making the dragons on the ground fall. Then the creature quickly shot a few green missiles out of its back toward the ground. The missiles exploded as they collided sending Ember, Cynder, and Titan tumbling by the blasts. Flame looked helplessly at the battle. He stood up onto four legs and staggered as he made his way. He felt as if the electricity was still running through him but he knew it was his imagination. Or was it?

Spyro quickly shot an earthly missile for the creatures face. The creature quickly threw his leg in front of the attack sending the missile away into the sky. Then the creature counterattacked by shooting a missile of its own sending five missiles toward the dragons. The dragons quickly tried to evade but the missiles were way too fast to escape the blast sending the dragons for a loop onto the sand. Through the ringing noise of the missile explosion Spyro heard a cannon fire. He looked up dizzily to see the ships were in range and firing toward them. The cannonball that was fired came up short, splashing into the shallow water.

"Spyro!" Spyro looked around and spotted Sparx making his way toward him. "Spyro help is here don't worry."

Spyro looked up and just over the treetops emerged the dragons Sparx spoke of. The one in front of the pack, was Jarvis. The creature roared at the sight.

"Come on Spyro get up!",Sparx exclaimed.

Spyro looked at the creature in disgust. He was attacking any nearby airborne dragon by swinging its leg at them attempting to swat them away. Then Spyro slowly but surely stood onto his fours and carefully took aim at his target. When he was ready, he fired the earth missile. The missile cut by a few dragons with a swoosh and landed upon its target. The creature staggered back again from the blast in pain then quickly counterattacked with more missiles. Four more missiles shot out of its back and headed for the dragons. Then Spyro closed his eyes in defeat. His friends were hurt and were barely moving and even if he was able to survive, his friends wouldn't and he couldn't live without his friends. Especially Cynder, whom he worked so hard to bring back from a terrible fate. The missiles collided. But not on the dragons. Something made the missiles explode prematurely making Spyro look at the cause.

"What is this?"

Everyone was saved by a an electric shield barrier. The barrier was formed around all of the grounded dragons, protecting them. Spyro looked for a cause but the only thing he could think of was.

"Flame!",Spyro called. Flame was almost beside Spyro. During the battle he must have snuck up on him. "Flame! Are you doing this?"

Flame had his eyes shut in concentration. When he realized the shields duty was done he opened his eyes. The barrier disappeared and Spyro grew surprised of Flame. His eyes were different.

Spyro immediately thought of what Flame told him on the ship when they were about to use the scale on Cynder. He remembered on how Flame said that he had powers he never thought he had. This must have been one of them.

"Spyro",Flame said with a smile. He then held out his paw as if he was waiting an offering. "Take my paw, and together all things are possible."

"But what about Cynder? And Ember and Titan? What will happen to all of them?"

"Do not worry about your friends. They will be safe."

Spyro looked at them and they looked back in astonishment. Cynder gave a nod of approval and Spyro nodded back. Then he took Flame's paw. Immediately Spyro felt an energy run through him. It was healing his wounds and aches, and giving him an extra boost. Any nicks or cuts he had were immediately healed and Spyro felt better than ever. But Flame did more than that. When all was done Flame let go of Spyro's paw and Spyro seemed as if he was glowing like Flame.

"You ready? The villagers can't distract that thing much longer. Their reason of being here is to take out the pirates. It will be up to you and me to destroy the weapon and end this war."

Spyro nodded, "Let's do this."

Sorry for the update being slow again but I have my reasons. I've been working on something else. Oh by the way, has anyone noticed some award shows or something of the sort pop up recently? K I'm gonna be trueful and honest here and I'm sorry if I offend someone in any way but this s my opinion of them. Just stop making them. They are spamming this archive. You only need ONE award show not thirty. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like what you seen. I already gave my opinion on the top 25 authors awards show crap. Whatever happened to writing for fun? It seems now a days people are writing to become popular. Next chapter may be up before the end of this week.


	33. Hit Them Hard

Chapter 33 . . . Hit Them Hard

The creature roared and shot more missiles from its back from fury. With a scream the six missiles headed toward the greatest threats. Flame and Spyro. The missiles headed straight for the dragons but yet, the dragons didn't even twitch. The missiles collided leaving a smoky area around the two dragons. Cynder immediately knew Spyro was alright for his glow was penetrating the smoke. And so was Flame's. The dragons were still standing unharmed by the creatures missiles.

Flame opened his mouth and a green beam was shot with power. The beam headed straight for the target, too fast for the target to do anything. The beam collided against the creatures face almost making him fall down from the kick it gave. When the creature recovered his vein color changed to blue once more. Flame simply smiled at Spyro.

Spyro flew with amazing speed around the target. The weapon shot an ice beam toward Spyro which was easily avoided by a sudden burst of speed. Spyro's speed was doubled, seeming almost as if he was at a blur to Cynder. He circled around the creature so fast that he couldn't keep up with him. Then the creature couldn't see Spyro any more. Almost like he disappeared. Then the creature was hit by a surprised ice beam into his face. Spyro was hovering beside Flame as the creature fell back into the water with a big splash.

"You think it's down?",Spyro asked to Flame.

Flame looked at the creature. It still wasn't giving up so it was getting back up on its legs slow like. Then the vein color changed to a bright white. "No, but it shall die here and now. Too much trouble has this thing caused. You ready?"

Spyro nodded with a smile, "You know I'm ready."

* * *

Jarvis dropped a fireball bomb atop a pirate ship as he flew over it. Some arrows whizzed by Jarvis as he made his escape. The fireball exploded upon the deck setting a few archers ablaze and left a small hole in the deck from the explosion. Another dragon flew by Jarvis dropping some deadly icicles like rain onto that same deck. Some soldiers quickly threw up their shields while the others too busy with other matters met their fate.

Jarvis flew around the sail and blew fire onto it burning the sail and making the ship immobile. Then an ice ball shot by Jarvis. Jarvis looked down to see a spellcaster quickly preparing his next spell. Jarvis flew around then the spellcaster shot from what looked like a red sword. Jarvis dodged and shot a fireball toward the enemy. The spellcaster threw up a barrier making the fireball explode prematurely.

"Blast it."

Then Jarvis saw the burning sail making a move. The sail was getting torn apart but a big piece of it fell from having no support. Jarvis smiled at the lucky break when the burning sail fell on top of the spellcaster setting the spellcaster on fire.

"Embarrassing way to die eh Jarvis?"

Jarvis looked beside him to see a brownish red dragon hovering watching the same sight. "Yea Draco." Jarvis laughed. "That ship is mostly took out except for a few stragglers left on board."

"From what I see",Draco gazed out at the battle. "There are four ships left. We'll have them down in no time."

"Good, the sooner we're done here the sooner we can help our friends fighting against that weapon."

Draco flew off toward another ship that was on fire by all the dragons circling around it. Draco let loose an earth missile as he closed in on his target and after the missile hit he launched a fireball onto the deck. The missile collided against the side, near the base of the ship leaving a big enough hole for water to wash inside the ship. Now the ship would sink after a little while. But in the process Draco would the other dragon warriors take out the men aboard.

Jarvis heard a roar making him turn toward the source. The weapon swung its leg at a dragon from which was too hard to tell who it was at the distance. Jarvis returned his attention toward the task at hand and flew straight into the battle.

* * *

Cynder watched as she tried to get up onto her feet. Her energy was sucked dry by that explosion. Spyro and Flame flew with great speeds around the weapon. It shot a white beam out hoping for a hit but the beam ended up traveling into the skies. Then two white beams were shot by Spyro and Flame at the same time toward the target. Both beams collided at the same time onto the weapons face causing major damage making the creature fall.

"That thing still wants more",Flame spoke with his unusual voice.

"Well if it wants more we'll give it to him."

The creature stood back up with a changed feature above its face. It's shell was cracked after the blast. Flame and Spyro read each others minds as the creatures vein color changed to blood red. Cynder knew what element that had to be used.

"Use fear!",Cynder shouted.

Flame flew toward the creature as it roared as loud as it could. The screeching made all the dragons nearby to cover their ears while Spyro and Flame seemed hardly affected. Flame made a piercing scream of his own making the creature close its eyes in pain. Then the vein color quickly changed to yellow. Spyro shot electric onto the creature making it cover its face for protection. Flame surged electricity into his paws then flew straight at the creatures face. The creature growled then Flame swung his paws into the creatures eyes making it stagger back with electricity flowing through its face. Then the vein color of the weapon changed back to green.

"Now is our chance to make that shell crack",said Flame when he flew beside Spyro.

Spyro knew what to do and readied himself beside Flame. The creature looked at the two dragons and fired missiles toward them. Spyro and Flame easily dodged them with their sudden burst of agility and began charging up for an earth missile. The creature roared in anger as the two dragons flew side by side and let their missiles loose. The missiles exploded onto the creatures face making a chunk of its shell fall down into the water. The simultaneous blast knocked the creature back into the water where it stayed motionless.

"Is it?",Spyro began as his powers began weakening from the battle.

"I don't think so. I still sense an energy in that shell. Something is in it."

Spyro's glow faded as his supernatural powers were now gone. Flame's glow was still clearly visible. Spyro became dizzy as his powers was depleted. He shook his head and everything about him was back to normal. But he still felt enough energy to go on. The creature seemed lifeless but something wasn't right about it. Then suddenly another creature from the inside escaped out the hole in the shell and stared straight at the dragons. It's eyes were still red and was about the same size as the average dragon. It had four legs which looked like tentacles and it was blue and smooth looking.

"I gotta bad feeling about this",Spyro replied.

"Spyro",Flame began. "That's what was in the shell. This is the real thing."

Spyro shot a fireball at it but the fireball bounced off it as expected. Then he used ice against it sending a small ice blizzard toward the floating enemy. Still no effect.

The creature quickly charged up a beam and let loose a beam of darkness toward Spyro. Spyro dropped down in altitude making the beam miss.

"What element?!",Spyro asked.

Flame answered, "Spyro, that thing is using convexity. None of us has that kind of element."

Spyro grew wide-eyed and his heart beating was suddenly increased. He looked back at Cynder and all his friends who were watching the battle still wanting to help despite their injuries. Then he looked back at the creature.

"I know what I must do."

* * *

Sorry for shortness but wanted to leave a cliffie heh heh.


	34. One Way Ticket

Final chapter, I apoligize if the last few chapters seemed rushed but I had my reasons. I hope you enjoyed the story. It has helped my writing out a lot meaning my future stories may be even better. Oh by the way, I'm using XxXxXx to separate paragraphs now and I'm sticking with it. I think that my last few chapters may have been a bit confusing because fanfiction took out my arrows I put to separate flashbacks or different pov's. Apoligies for that and Enjoy the last chapter. Thx luna for the xXxXx idea lol.

xXxXxXxXx

Chapter 34 One Way Ticket

Flame studied the floating creature and began feeling a little unusual. He looked over at Spyro to see him seeming to be concentrating about something. The creature growled and swung a tentacle at Flame. Flame barely dodged for he was wondering about Spyro then returned to the task at hand.

"Not even in my state could I use convexity", Flame thought.

Then Flame felt a sudden energy spike growing. He quickly looked at the creature expecting it to be coming from him. But the creature was just floating there as if he was waiting for something.

"If not him then",Flame looked over at Spyro. "No! Spyro stop! You don't know what your doing!"

Spyro was slowly transforming himself into his darker self. Flame flew over to him to try and stop him but was cut off as the creature fired a dark beam between him and Spyro making Flame stop in place. Then it was too late. Spyro, the purple dragon, was now the dark black dragon. Flame was confused and worried at what had happened to his friend. How he acquired convexity he'll probably never know but he knew that convexity can slowly take over the body and eventually destroy it. Spyro eyes came open and he looked at Flame with an evil grin.

"Spyro",Flame began.

Every dragon on the beach stared in astonishment at what was happening. With no explanation on how Spyro transformed, Spyro launched a black beam toward the creature. The creature dodged the beam and launched a black ball of convexity toward Spyro. Spyro quickly dodged making the ball miss and head toward the beach where it exploded dangerously close to Scylla. Spyro expanded his wings letting loose a hoard of black projectiles onto the creature. Like arrows of the night the projectiles stabbed into the creature making it squeal in pain. The projectiles shattered causing a bit more damage making the creature counterattack by launching a dark missile toward Spyro. Spyro dodged with agility toward the left and launched a missile of his own toward the target. The missile hit causing the creature to fall in altitude a few feet then he hovered back to his original position ready for more.

"What has happened to him?",Ember asked as she watched.

"I don't know",Titan said. "But he surely is giving that thing a beatdown."

"But at what cost?",Cynder thought.

Flame just watched as he couldn't do nothing to help assist Spyro either. If he tried he would only get in the way. Spyro dodged from the creatures tentacle as it was swung at him and he flew toward the creature in the process. The creature fired a black smog toward Spyro making him back off from his plan. Spyro flew back away from the creature then hovered and studied it at a distance. Then he dove for it again. The creature swung two tentacles at Spyro making him roll out of their way. Then he pulled convexity into the end of his claws and slashed at the creatures face. The dark creature squealed as it fell in altitude onto the sandy ground. Spyro dropped to the ground beside it as it slowly moved in pain.

"Is it dieing?",Ember asked next to her to Scylla.

Scylla observed then answered, "I don't know. This convexity, is a dangerous element. It surprised me that Spyro is able to use it like he is. If that even is Spyro now."

xXxXxXxXx

"Jarvis! The last ship has been destroyed along with all the stragglers aboard!"

Jarvis smiled, "Excellent Draco. Now let us go help our friend with his battle. Tell all the dragons to group up and follow me."

Draco nodded and flew off to do his duty. Jarvis hovered a few yards above the water as he looked back at the battle Spyro was having. Although at his distance it looked as if that battle was already over. But he looked closer and saw something else. He couldn't tell at his distance. When Draco finally arrived and of the remaining dragons were behind him. A good twenty or so were left.

"You know the drill",Jarvis ordered. "Follow me!"

Jarvis led the dragon warriors toward the beaches. As he got closer the more worried he was. He saw some unrecognizable dark black dragon fighting against some other creature. He saw the weapon was down on the ground along with some other blue thing that everyone was looking at.

Flame looked up and saw the dragons coming. He looked back down at Spyro where he felt a large amount of convexity beginning to build up from either the downed creature or Spyro. He couldn't tell for the moment.

"Spyro!",Jarvis called.

Flame looked up still being superpowered by the unnatural. Jarvis flew down toward Flame and looked at him with confusion. Then he looked down at Spyro and was shocked by the sudden surprise he saw.

"Sp- Spyro? Is that Spyro?"

Flame nodded regrettably, "I'm afraid so." Spyro was still watching the creature motionless as if he was waiting for something.

"What happened to him? What is that thing on the ground? Who are you? You seem a little different than the others."

"Your questions will be answered in later times. As for now we must focus on the battle at hand."

"Doesn't seem like much of a battle",one of the dragons in the back murmured.

"Looks like a staring contest, I think Spyro might be winning",another dragon joked.

"Quiet",Jarvis said. "What with him?"

Then Flame began feeling the convexity begin to grow suddenly. As it grew the more clearer it became from where it was coming from. He looked down at Spyro to see his mouth open ready to unleash his wrath on the injured creature.

"No! Spyro stop!",Flame yelled.

The convexity continued to grow until Flame felt it no more. Spyro unleashed the beam on the creature pushing so much convexity into the creatures body that the creature was gone. The beam had literally disintegrated him into bits and pieces of dust flying in the wind. Everyone was astonished and Flame was more worried than ever. He felt the convexity again. It was a growing feeling and he didn't like it.

"Spyro!",Flame exclaimed as he landed beside the dark dragon while the others slowly made their way to him.

"Stop Spyro! Now!"

But Flame still felt it. Convexity still growing. He knew what was going to happen when Spyro fired that beam. Spyro was only building convexity in his body to shoot the beam so now the convexity is growing back inside him. Then Spyro began to have spasms and seizure like movements as he fell to ground.

"Snap out of it buddy!",Sparx begged.

"What's happening to him?",Cynder asked.

Flame was beginning to panic, "He's dieing."

"No! He can't be dieing!",Cynder cried.

"I'm sorry. The convexity inside him is killing him."

"Is there anything you can do?",Katrina asked.

Flame thought then answered, "I can try."

Flame walked over to Spyro and placed his paw on his shaking shoulder. Flame closed his eyes and felt the darkness rushing in. Flame was taking all the convexity out of Spyro's body but as a result, Flame was getting convexity. But Flames state was preventing the convexity from even doing anything to him. It was in his body for now. Spyro's spasms slowly began to stop and Spyro's original purple was spotted. Cynder watched in awe at the sight. As Spyro laid still on the sand with his eyes shut tight. Then Flame withdrew his paw off Spyro's shoulder and looked at his work.

"Is he alright?",Cynder asked.

Flame examined Spyro then answered, "I do not sense any more convexity existing inside him. It seems that his dark days are forever over."

"So you mean that he won't turn into dark Spyro any more? He's cured?",Sparx asked.

Flame nodded, "He's cured." Then Flame began changing back to his former red scaled self.

"So, is that it? Is this war over?"

"Aye it is!"

Flame turned around to see a man standing on the sands a few yards away.

"Captain?",Jarvis began. "So the war is over?"

"Aye, the pirates are finally gone and that cursed weapon is destroyed, I believe it's safe to say the war is over. Me and the rest of my crew can finally go home and rest our weary bones and drink the last drops of our rum. But I wanted to personally say goodbye to you all and thank you for the help. Where is this Spyro you spoke of anyways?"

Jarvis pointed over toward the ground where Spyro laid. The captain slowly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"I see a couple of bumps and cuts. Is he alright?",the captain asked.

"I think so",Flame answered. "I'm guessing the battle tired him out."

The captain stood back up, "Well that's a darn shame for I wanted to personally thank him. Give him my regards when he wakes up",the captain said then began walking down the beach toward his ship Jarvis saw in the distance.

"Wait, your leaving?",Jarvis asked.

"Aye Jarvis, the portal home awaits us. Since the weapon is dead I fear that if we don't move now our way home may be lost forever."

"I understand. Goodbye Captain. Give my regards to your crew."

"And Goodbye to you Jarvis as well as the rest of you."

The captain made his way down the beach and walked past a treeline then Jarvis lost sight of him.

"Seems like a nice fellow",Titan said.

"It also seems Spyro is still out cold. So I vote Titan brings him back to home",Sparx raised his hand.

"Oh haha funny Sparx",Titan said then looked around to see everyone else with their paws raised.

Jarvis shook his head, "The nerve of some people."

xXxXxXxXx

_A few hours later_

Spyro stirred in his bed making Cynder come to her senses as she stared out the window. Cynder looked up at Spyro to see him rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Where am I?",Spyro asked.

"In your house. Thank goodness your awake. Flame said that he cured you of convexity after that battle was over."

"Flame? You mean I won't change into the darker me anymore?"

Cynder nodded, "That's right."

Spyro jumped out of his bed, "Where is he?"

"He was in the living room sleeping last I checked."

Spyro made his way out his room and took a left into the hall. He walked down the hall and took the last right and made it into the living room. Spyro checked around and saw Flame on the couch just sitting there watching the fire in the fireplace dance. Spyro walked over to him with a smile.

"Hey, good to see your awake",Flame greeted.

"Same, how long have I been out?"

"Meh a few hours",Flame shrugged. "You alright?"

Spyro sat down on the couch beside Flame, "My chest sometimes feels like someone just punched me in the gut but I'm fine if that's what your asking. Cynder told me you cured me of convexity. Is that true?"

"Yea, it was that or you likely end up dead. I couldn't live knowing that you died and there was something I could have done about it."

Spyro smiled, "Well thanks for that. Sometimes when I'm with Cynder, I'm afraid of my dark self. But now that you cured me I'll no longer have to worry about it."

"It was no problem."

"No, I'm serious. Thank you Flame. You lifted a burden off of me hopefully I'll be able to lift one of your burdens one day."

"Thanks. Oh by the way the captain sends his regards for destroying the weapon for him."

"The captain? Oh yea I know who your talking about."

Flame smiled, "Now I wonder if I can get Ember to go out with me tonight."

Spyro laughed as he stood up off the couch, "I doubt it my friend."

"Your dirty. You got Cynder, Titan has Katrina and the only other option is Scylla."

"I think you got a better shot at going with Scylla than Ember",Spyro joked.

Flame watched Spyro leave the room and head into the kitchen with him shaking his head, "Oh I'll get you back for that."

xXxXxXxXx_  
_

_Epilogue_

Later on that day Flame went and asked Ember on the date. Ember accepted making Flame rub it into Spyro's face the next morning. However throughout most of that night Flame's new burden was on his mind. The burden he took off Spyro. He was carrying that burden now. Flame wanted to keep it a secret from everyone so they wouldn't worry, especially Spyro. If Spyro ever found out it would make Spyro feel depressed for he was the reason why Flame was carrying convexity. However because of Flame's powers the convexity never seemed to ever show itself for ages to come.

xXxXxXxXx

_Behind the scenes_

1: This storyline was changed a lot as I wrote. I was always constantly changing my mind about a few things while others I had planned back for weeks.

2: Ember's secret power wasn't used as much as I had anticipated for I never found the right moment to unleash her power with the exception of two or three scenes.

3: I hardly ever planned ahead. I just wrote what came into my mind on the spot which is probably why my story was horrible.

4: Ember and Flame was actually supposed to be sages but I never wrote in that part.

5: My first idea of Flame's special ability was the ability to control natural disasters (such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, tidal waves, etc.)

6: I think I'm the only one to ever write a behind the scenes section?

7: Probably 70% of this story was typed between midnight and 5 a.m. including this chapter.

8: I only had three reviews until chapter 13

9: I actually stopped writing this story before chapter 13 until a certain someone PM'd me to please continue it.

10: The first twelve chapters of this story was 'prewritten' in my notebook using my lead pencil. (Of course)

11: This story was actually meant to be a bit shorter than 34 chapters.

12: I thought about including Elora and the Professor in this story in the past but I decided to not do it after all.

13: I have kept my writings a secret from my family members actually. Only very few people I know, know I write these stories.


End file.
